Fate Slash Abnormal : Pride of Emperor English Ver
by Zhitachi Shin
Summary: The Sixth Grail War began after so many times. Nobody knows what the end of this war will be like. History will repeat with the blood of the Servants to summon the holy device. Will the final result be like before? or be the end of a new story?
1. Chapter 1

**Fate/Abnormal****  
****Pride of Emperor**

Hai, Zhitachi is back with a new limited edition Fanfict. After a long vacuum, Zhitachi brought a number of new Fanficts and updated Fanfict Zhitachi, who hasn't finished yet.

Okay, this new Fanfict is about fighting between servants like Fate / Stay Night or on Fate / Night. However, Zhitachi took part in the setting just after UBW's Fate / Stay Night was finished.

There may be a lot of the same parts as the anime, but there will also be an addition to the OC character here.

Okay without going too long, just scroll down ...

**Disclaimer: Type-Moon, Ufotable.**

**Genre: History, Supranatural, Tragedy, Action.**

**Character: All Classes Servant, OC, Chara in Fate Stay Night UBW.**

**Rate:T+ up to M.**

Synopsis: The fifth Grail Wars chaos was unexpectedly completed, making Emiya Shiro the main hero in this Grail Wars. 5 years later, the Satou family still did not receive a heavy defeat at the previous Grail Wars and was determined to bring the war back. Without the guidance of war regulators, the sixth Grail Wars becomes unbalanced, so the tragedy of the past 5 years is repeated again, at the same time, but in a different place. Who is able to stop the Grail Wars mess this time?

*** A / N: This story Zhitachi took from the plot after Emiya Shiro finished her magic school in England with Rin Tohsaka *.**

~ Not Like, Don't Read ~

* * *

**Chapter One: Good Day.**

Dark morning is now changing into a cool, calm morning, the cold morning air is slowly covering every surface of the earth, as if it were the rhythm of a flower which is being moved by the wind.

The short purple haired boy opened his eyes slowly. After 6 hours he was in the world of dreams, now he is trying to gather his consciousness. From the look on his face as if painted there was no problem, even though he had struggled with school assignments in the past.

He tried to move his neck slowly, slowly but surely, a small sound was heard by the ear when he moved his neck.

"At least I want to rest again, later I have to research an ancient book".

He lay back on the bed. Slowly he closed his eyes. However, at a glance he remembered something.

"Oh no, I forgot that today there is practice!"

The young man quickly stood up and walked to the table filled with 5 big books. His right hand took a book in the third part of the stack.

Now the book is in front of it. With his right hand, he opened sheet after sheet while reading.

"Hmm ... maybe what I want to present is the story of the ruler of Rome".

His right hand was busy writing important sentences in the book, while his left hand was busy turning over a sheet of book. His eyes were busy searching for a sentence so they forgot that the sun was now shining brightly on his room.

His right hand stopped when both of his eyes read some writing.

"Nero Claudius Caesar Augustus Germanicus, the fifth and final Roman emperor of Julio-Claudian's dynasty. He ruled for 13 years and ended up killing himself. The cruel tyrannical government that once existed in Rome".

"He has good character, but also a greedy nature. Siding with his people but is hostile to his allies. Nero Claudius Caesar, a leader who is quite unique".

He did not feel he had copied important information in the book within 1 hour. Now it's time to fix everything he wants to bring. Notebooks, writing equipment, ancient books, or other small items that he entered into the bag.

His eyes glanced at the small alarm clock at the table.

"It shows at 7:30 a.m. there's still one and a half hours before my presentation starts".

He stood up and stepped out of the room. The young man took the time to take a cold drink from the refrigerator and bring it to the table. The young man took a TV remote which was on the table and pressed the 'on' button.

He had time to glance at the piece of paper plastered on the table. He put the drink in hand and took the paper.

_"Sorry, Taira-chan, I left first. I forgot to make a question for the first grade test, bye ... Signed: Karin * Don't forget to bring extra money ok, I don't carry more money, te-he! *_

"Bad habits".

_**"The Kite Festival program held in the city of Fuyuki was very festive. Some children were happy to take part in this event".**_

The young man put his drink while watching the program.

He had heard that last time the city of Fuyuki was hit by a terrible disaster that would not be forgotten throughout history. Even rumors said, the problem was still not resolved what caused the disaster to occur. On a quiet dark night, it suddenly became a bright morning with the color of red light like a burning fire. The flames of hunger eat anything like a bloodthirsty animal. The sky was dark as if collapsing in a black liquid flooded the city, turning the city into a field of hell in a few minutes.

According to the issue heard, the disaster did not originate from humans, but rather an intermediary from mystical things. The young man also flatly rejected the issue, he did not believe in anything even the mystical thing. As long as his eyes have not seen that, he is not that easy to believe.

Regardless of this, news of the issue re-heard that the oddity occurred in the city of Fuyuki. However, he ignored the news.

Whatever he saw, that was what he believed, that's the motto of the short purple-haired young man.

The young man turned off the TV and quickly walked to the bathroom, cleaning himself to feel comfortable at the presentation later.

At 8:10 ...

Just like a normal day, the Adachi district is always crowded. Not only office residents who fill the streets, but school children who are waiting for street lights also complete the crowd on this road.

The young man sat relaxed at the bus stop while looking around. As far as the eye could see, he only saw a crowd around.

5 minutes later the bus arrived, the short time he had finished was just watching the crowd from his seat.

Nakajima Highschool School, the last stop on the bus that he boarded. He got off the bus and walked slowly toward the Nakajima Highschool School.

Nakajima Highschool School, the largest and most comprehensive academy in the Adachi district. Just like other academies, in this place it's just like most schools. There are teachers, there are students ... There is a club, there is additional learning, everything is the same.

However, the young man did not seem to know that there was a special class conducted by the school...

That is the magic class.

It may sound strange if ordinary people hear the class, even consider the class as a melting pot. However, it is indeed real.

As a special class, this class does learn magic that is in ancient books or popular magic. Students here will usually attend this class when the main class is finished.

Most students in this magic class belong to well-known nobles, they even dare to pay dearly only to enter this class. The students here deliberately hide their original clan in the public, only a few people know the secrets of the clan from them.

The purple haired young man once received a letter of recommendation to enter this class. However, he subtly refused the offer. According to him, the thing that he was engaged in now was enough for him.

The young man believed that if the magic class existed, one of his friends also attended the class. However, he was not interested in learning mysticism as a class of magic. He is only interested in historical matters that have meaning.

Secretly he was also quite good at mastering magic, his parents were once magicians. It has become his daily life when someone calls the word 'magic' in front of the young man.

It didn't last long when both of his legs stepped up to the front of the class. He stepped past three students who were talking, occasionally he gave a short greeting to them.

He put his bag on the table, there was nothing interesting except to put his head on his arms.

"As usual, after arriving in class after that relax lazy".

The young man turned his head to the sound source. The yellow-haired young man with hedgehog-like pieces stood nearby.

"Oh, you ..."

"Koujiro, huh?"

"As usual, just arrived, you forgot your friend's name".

"A-ano ... Good morning, Taira-kun".

This time a girl approached the young man named Taira.

"Hm, morning".

"As usual, you answer it succinctly".

"Today I'm very tired because you guys choose me to represent the class presentation".

"Hehe, sorry, my best friend. You only know about the history lessons in this class."

The young man named Taira put his face into the folds of his arms.

"Whatever!".

"A-ano, Taira-kun ... I actually have something I want to say to you".

"H-However, because you look tired, you might be later."

Taira raised her head slowly, their eyes gazing at each other. The girl became nervous when Taira's gaze turned towards him.

"E-eto ... A-ano, actually ..."

*** Teng! Teng! *.**

The school bell rang, Taira who had not had the chance to hear the answer from the girl just put on a curious face.

"E-eto ... La-later, Ta-Taira-kun!"

"O my best friend, as usual, we gather on the roof of the school".

The two men quickly left Taira. He put his head back in his arm.

'How come I have time at the first break'.

The presentation program had been a success, but not with this short purple haired young man. Although the results of his presentation were considered good, he felt there were still shortcomings in the results of the process.

Apart from that, all parties who saw the results of Taira's presentation gave their sweet thumbs up. They considered the presentation brought by Taira to be quite satisfying for them.

Even though he felt that way, he still accepted it.

The first break is over, and vice versa. Taira attended the second lesson in class until the bell rang.

Afternoon, at 3:20 p.m. ...

Taira stepped slowly while hiding her hands in her pocket. His eyes looked very sleepy, maybe he'd finished taking a break.

"Ta-Taira-kun, please wait!"

Someone calls his name from behind. He adjusted his steps so that the person could catch up.

"Ta-Taira-kun, how is your presentation?"

"As usual, not satisfying for me".

"D-Don't say that, Taira-kun. Of all the second grade, only you have such talent".

"Yeah Yeah~".

The atmosphere became silent when they arrived at the bus stop.

"A-ano, Ta-Taira-kun".

"Hm?"

"W-Will Karin-san go home late?"

"Hmm ~ I guess so".

"A-ano ... May I eat dinner at your house?"

Machi asked nervously.

"No problem, but it looks like the food in the fridge is up. If we go shopping first, then."

"Um".

Taira's house does look like a classic house in general, like a dojo, where most of the wood is coated. Unlike its modern apartment houses, this place is far more soothing than being there.

This dojo is a legacy from his father since he died. The one who is the permanent owner should be his older brother, Karin, but because he is busy at work. So, Taira who sometimes stays and takes care of this place. Another reason is that this place is close to the school, unlike in an apartment that has to take a bus to get to school.

Machi was busy slicing food that would be used for dinner, while Taira was working on a task. The engine sound was heard from outside the dojo, not long after, someone opened the dojo door and parked the duck motorbike.

"Finally arrived, I was very hungry".

The girl stepped slowly towards the entrance after she locked the dojo gate.

* **Kriet!** *.

The sound of wood doors opening.

The girl took off her shoes and put them in the shelf on the side, her nose smelled something very nice from inside the kitchen. He closed the dojo door and stepped quickly towards the source of the delicious smell.

* **Kriet!** *.

"I'm home, Taira-chan ~ Ara, it turns out Machi-chan is here".

Machi stepped out of the kitchen and greeted him.

"Sorry to interrupt, Ka-Karin-san".

"It's really nice that you are here Machi-chan, or maybe ...".

Karin's eyes glanced flirtatiously towards Taira, who glanced at did not show any movement.

"E-eh! A-ano ... E-eto ...".

Taira closed the book she read.

"Stop your joke, K-a-r-i-n-s-a-n".

Karin puffed her cheeks, indicating she was sulking.

"It's not exciting!"

The atmosphere returned as usual, now Karin was already at the dinner table while waiting for dinner to arrive.

_10 minutes later..._

"Food is cooked ~".

Said Machi while bringing food to the table with a hunger mouth from Karin.

"Finally!".

Taira stood up from a sitting position and stepped into the kitchen.

"I help".

"U-um".

Dinner is now available at the table. The main culprit, Karin, just drove some food as if they were starving.

"Habit".

Taira can only sigh softly.

_A few moments later..._

"Ne Machi-chan, you rarely come to this dojo or apartment, even though you came here every morning to pick up Taira".

"E-eto, if that's ...".

Suddenly Karin's feeling was bad.

"Or perhaps you don't feel at home with this historical maniac anymore. Well, it's true, the work just opens a lot of books. How could the maniac of this book glance at your sweet girl".

"E-eh!? It's not like that!"

Suddenly Machi's cheeks turned red, she put her small bowl on the table.

"Hm? Then?"

Machi lowered her face slightly to hide her red face.

Suddenly Karin's face turned surprised.

"W-why don't you already ...".

He put a small bowl on the table, his eyes looked serious.

"You have found another guy, Machi-chan!?"

"E-EH!".

* **Grab!** *.

Karin's hands immediately hugged Taira's left hand which happened to be next to him.

"How about this, Taira-chan!? Your little friend instead invented another guy!"

Two elbows appeared on Taira's head.

"Can you let go of your tiger's grip, Karin Nee-san. Do you want to feel the heat of the soup I'm holding or your shameful secret known to Machi!?"

Instantly Karin let go of her grip and resumed eating.

An hour later, the atmosphere became very peaceful. Karin who was originally noisy is now calm when the stomach is fully charged. Now he just lay down not far from Taira's position reading a book. I don't know what he's been up to, since the noise before, he didn't show any movement.

"You're like a corpse, Karin Nee-san".

"Noisy! Today I'm very tired".

Machi came out of the kitchen while her hands were wiped onto her apron.

"Everything is clean, Taira-kun".

Taira closed the book then turned to Machi.

"Thank you, Machi".

Machi replied with a soft nod.

Taira's eyes turned towards the wall clock above the door. The long needle showed 10 o'clock at night, it's not good for a girl to come home too late like this.

"A-ano, Taira-kun. I want to leave to go home".

Taira closed the book and stood up.

"I take it home".

"No, Ta-Taira-kun, your house and my house are not too far away".

"It's past curfew, just think of it like my reply to dinner tonight."

"I can't make it ... Okay".

The two of them walked towards the door of the dining room. Machi turned to Karin who was lying in bed.

"Ka-Karin-san, I go home first".

"Yes, be careful".

"At least show a little respect to the savior of your life, Karin Nee-san".

"Thank you for the food, Machi-san".

Machi just smiled when she heard it.

"Basic".

_In front of the dojo gate ..._

"Really just got here?"

"Yes Taira-kun, the distance is only 200 M".

"OK".

Machi stepped slowly away from Taira and the dojo.

"Machi" Call Taira, Machi stopped her steps and turned towards her.

"Thank you for the food".

He smiled softly at Taira, his thin lips raised slightly while saying one word.

"Um".

Taira was still standing in front of the dojo gate before Machi arrived at her house. Indeed, the distance from the dojo to Machi's house was very close, but, as a man, he still didn't feel good if he left Machi before reaching his destination.

Now Machi has entered his house, he closed his eyes while holding his hair with his right hand. Today he is too tired to do anything.

Suddenly, Taira felt her head hurt for a moment.

"Ukh!"

He gripped his head slowly with his right hand.

"My head suddenly hurts, maybe this is the effect of my day's exhaustion."

"I can't make it, I postponed my training tonight".

He entered the dojo, not forgetting to close the gate.

_At some place..._

"Are you sure you want to do this, Oji-sama?"

"To fulfill the goals of the Matou family, and because of your failure at that time, I didn't want to worsen the Matou family name".

"I'm sorry, Oji-sama".

A complicated circle shaped seal appeared before them. A young man and an old man were standing not far from the circle's seal.

"I know a little pattern from the holy cup. With this, we can summon the holy cup as we wish".

"But there is a requirement to bring up the cup, one of which is to need a thousand human sacrifices as our intermediary lane to the holy cup."

"Then, what should I do, Oji-sama?"

The grandfather changed his position to look at the young man.

"Extend your right hand, Shinji".

The young man named Shinji extended his right hand towards the grandfather. The grandfather touched the top of his hand using his index finger. Shortly, a seal appeared that was faintly visible.

"This...".

"That is the servant's order, Shinji. Call a servant according to my instructions and then do the conditions to summon the holy cup."

"You can call the servant in the next 2 days, then do your job".

The grandfather turned around after stepping away from Shinji.

"I understand, Oji-sama".

"Don't disappoint me anymore, Shinji".

"Well!".

"This time you will lose ...".

"Emiya Shiro!"

~**TBC**~

* * *

Okay, chapter one has finished ... Calling servants will be done in the next few chapters. For the second chapter, it will be told the name of the servant who participated in this Grail War, but in the last part.

Please enter criticisms and suggestions from my new fict, hopefully this picture can entertain all of you. Bye bye ...


	2. Chapter 2

**Fate/Abnormal****  
****Pride of Emperor**

Yahoo, Zhitachi came with a new chapter!

Okay, the explanation for the Servant will be explained in the next chapter, complete with their description. For now the main character's daily focus is still focused and at the end of the Chapter will go to the storyline.

For the opening and ending will be Zhitachi love in the upcoming chapter 3.

**Disclaimer: Type-Moon, Ufotable.**

**Genre: History, Supranatural, Tragedy, Action.**

**Character: All Classes Servant, OC, Chara in Fate Stay Night UBW.**

**Rate:T+ up to M.**

Synopsis: The fifth Grail Wars chaos was unexpectedly completed, making Emiya Shiro the main hero in this Grail Wars. 5 years later, the Satou family still did not receive a heavy defeat at the previous Grail Wars and was determined to bring the war back. Without the guidance of war regulators, the sixth Grail Wars becomes unbalanced, so the tragedy of the past 5 years is repeated again, at the same time, but in a different place. Who is able to stop the Grail Wars mess this time?

*** A / N: This story Zhitachi took from the plot after Emiya Shiro finished her magic school in England with Rin Tohsaka *.**

~ Not Like, Don't Read ~

* * *

**Chapter Two: Before the Night of Tragedy.**

In the morning it arrived with sunlight shining on the room of Taira through air fentilation. Slowly, there was an alarm from the alarm clock on the table. Wake the occupant of the room.

Resting at the dojo is much more fun than sleeping in the apartment he rented. In addition to the more natural place for the dojo, this place seems to have a kind of soul that is able to calm the mind. Like a temple, this place is very quiet and calm even though it is adjacent to a house with buildings.

* **Crack!** *.

Taira closed the dojo gate. Karin had left because there was an event, moreover the food ingredients had started to run out. It's not wrong if Saturday morning he goes for a walk to change his mood and also shop.

_1 hour later ..._

Taira stopped when in front of the dojo gate, the shopping was pretty much what he was carrying. Count for the next two days in the dojo.

"Taira-kun?" Call Machi not far from Taira.

"Machi".

Machi stepped slowly towards Taira, her steps stopped when it was in front of Taira.

"A-Ano, what is Taira-kun?"

"This?".

Taira shows her purchases to Machi.

"I bought food for the next two days".

"Where is Karin-san?"

"He left early this morning, he said there was an important matter" he replied as he opened the gate.

* **Kriet!** *.

"Want to come in, Machi?"

"U-Um".

_In the room..._

"I'll cook food later in the day, you can wait in the living room," he said, putting his shoes in the locker and picking up sandals.

"II joined cooking, Taira-kun".

"Okay, if it doesn't bother you".

"Thank you, Taira-kun".

"No-no, I'm thankful, Machi."

"Ara-ara ~ it's already hot in the morning," said Karin, closing the door.

"Ka-Karin-san!" Machi said surprised.

"Where have you been, Nee-san?"

"I only have a little business ... By the way, I'm hungry".

"Wrong who goes early in the morning does not have breakfast" Taira replied while leaving Karin.

"Taira-chan is evil!"

_Daytime..._

As usual, Taira did not want to waste the opportunity to open a book and read it. Weekend time is very fitting for him to spend reading a book. He even made a special schedule for the weekend this time.

In the kitchen, Machi was washing the dirty dish that had been used earlier at lunch. He smiled thinly while humming a little, apparently he enjoyed the activity.

This time Karin was only lazy while changing TV channels. According to him, weekend is a hell for him. There are no good events, holidays without fun, not even one person can be invited to joke around. Certainly like hell for people who like to socialize like him.

Machi walked from the direction of the kitchen to Taira, she wiped her slightly wet hand onto the apron.

"The plate has been cleaned by Taira-kun".

Taira closes her book, she turns to Machi.

"Thank you, Machi".

"You're welcome, Taira-kun" Machi replied with a little red cheeks.

* **Click! Click! Click!** *.

Karin's finger is changing TV channels.

Taira closed her eyes once, then turned to Karin.

"If the boredom has bothered you so much, why don't you go outside?"

"Bad, Outsides it's very hot".

"If you are lazy, you don't have to make people go up too many times, you brother stupid!"

"Hm," he replied while pressing the remote button.

"A-ano, let me accompany Karin-san".

"Sorry to trouble you, Machi".

"It's okay, Taira-kun".

Machi walked slowly to the side of Karin then sat down. Taira resumed reading that she had delayed.

"I want to talk to you, Machi".

"What's wrong, Karin-san?"

"How is your brother?"

"My brother?".

He paused for a while.

"He is healthy".

"Is he trying to hide something from you?"

"I don't think so."

"I see ... Since he left the holy church one month ago, the saint felt that there was something strange about him. Moreover, when he did a research last time, he rushed out of the holy church without telling the results and contents of the research." .

'Research?'.

"A-Ano, Karin-san, what do you mean?"

"I seem to talk too much, forget things just now".

"Okay, next question ...".

Karin tried to justify his position, this time he faced Machi.

"What do you like about Taira-chan?"

Silence for a moment.

"Eh!"

"I repeat again, what do you like about Taira-chan?"

"I-I-it's ..."

Karin smiled at Machi's pattern.

"Don't be embarrassed, we are fellow women."

"A-ano ...".

"Hm?" Said Karin as if pressing Machi.

"Sorry, Karin-san, I can't answer it."

"Gyah! I guessed it" he replied as he patted his forehead softly.

He lowered his hand, a serious look he showed to Machi.

"Please take care of Taira, I'm not always by his side, only you are always near him".

Machi smiled softly.

"U-Um".

"Yosh!" Said Karin while hitting his right hand once.

"Taira-chan, it's time for us to practice" He added while standing up from a sitting position.

"Hm?" He said while closing the book. He also stood up from a sitting position. His eyes stared sharply at Karin.

"This time I will win" he replied confidently.

"Try it if you can" Karin replied with mocking words.

**~ZHITACHI~**

Karin and Taira faced each other, their gazes were more serious than usual. For them, this practice is like an official match.

Please note, Karin won two national kendo tournaments and was runner-up at the international kendo big tournament. Her fighting style is clearly not like a professional, like being the highest kendo martial ruler.

Karin is expert in kendo thanks to his grandfather's hard training while at the dojo. Every summer, Karin and Taira practice in this place to spend the holidays.

Taira only studied one-fifth of all the knowledge absorbed by Karin. Even so, just one fifth is enough to bring Taira to the final of the tournament.

Compared to Taira's abilities, it was clearly far from Karin's abilities. Every time doing sparing, Karin easily conquered Taira.

Taira knew, it would be impossible to win against her great brother. But, in his heart the word 'Surrender' has never been heard.

As long as you can find the gap in the attack, that's enough to counterattack.

"Are you sure you want to do sparing again, Taira-chan?"

"My goal to this place is to defeat you".

"Okay, move on!"

Taira darted towards Karin, he lowered the handle of the wooden sword, preparing to carry out an attack from below.

Karin was still silent since Taira shot towards him.

"Hiat!"

* **Track!** *.

Taira attacks are very easy to read by Karin.

"Your attack is still the same as it used to be, once in a while learn other attack techniques".

"Take it easy Nee-san, I still have other tricks to attack you".

Taira turned her wooden sword to the right, he also moved to the right according to the sword's movements.

Taira's wooden sword was on the left side of Karin's sword, he changed the position of the sword to above and slashed into the neck.

* **Track!** *.

Karin fended off the attack by holding back Taira's attack using a wooden sword. He held back Taira's wooden sword by holding the handle of the sword using two hands, so that the power to resist Taira's attack was great.

"Oh?"

"Still not yet".

Taira let go of the sword's grip and changed her position to look down. Karin focused on Taira's body movements. He predicts that Taira will carry out a surprise attack.

Taira's sword position fell slowly, Taira's eyes were still focused towards the front.

He gazed at him now with the handle of the sword, he sharpened his eyes.

'Accept it!'

Taira quickly picked up the handle of the wooden sword with her left hand and immediately carried out a side slash. Karin, who was originally calm, was now shocked.

"Good Taira!"

A few centimeters before about Karin's body.

"But...".

* **Trang! Duak!** *.

Karin fended off Taira's attack and hit Taira's abdomen with the handle of the sword.

"Ukh!"

*Set!*.

Taira took a few steps back. He breathed hard. The stamina he just used was a little more than he expected.

'My attack should have been perfect, even a professional like himself would have difficulty deflecting with such a position'.

Taira held her stomach which was hit by an attack from Karin. He felt a little rheumatic in that part. Karin is not playing games like this.

"Your **Full** **Counter** ability is still terrible, Nee-san".

**Full** **Counter**, a passive technique that can only be mastered by Karin. Rely on the enemy's attack ability and deflect it with the same amount of power. The stronger the attack that is blocked by Karin, the stronger the reversing effect for the opponent.

One more thing, Karin is a talented member of the branched Holy Church in Adachi District. The news is that there is only one member from the Holy Church who is said to have unequaled strength. A human who has the power of a magician master class.

"I thought I would use Auto Counter to fend off your attack. But I didn't expect the attack just almost made me unaware".

"And also...".

* **Track!** *.

Taira's wooden sword cracked in several parts.

Taira turned towards her sword. He had indeed issued almost the best part of the attack on the sword. However, the reversal effect is even broken.

"Your attack this time is quite strong, Taira-chan ... If I didn't use Full Counter before, I don't know what happened to my sword" Karin replied as he turned towards the wooden sword.

"You are indeed strong, Nee-san".

Taira tossed the wooden sword to the side, her hands stretched down.

"This time I want to test the results of my training".

A blue light appeared in every part of Taira's hand. Slowly, a blue fine thread appeared in his hand and formed a medium sized sword replica.

"**Observe**!".

A medium-long, light blue sword appeared in Taira's hands.

**Observe**, Taira's flagship technique. Just like Emiya's Trace On ability, this ability is able to create an object or weapon. In contrast to Emiya's ability to be able to mimic almost to its original form, this ability can only imitate shells from original objects. Taira's abilities had still not developed since he resumed magic training.

"Directly using the mainstay technique? No problem".

Taira held onto the handle of the sword, she immediately shot towards Karin.

Taira opened the first attack from the bottom, followed by the second attack from the front. Karin was able to avoid both attacks easily. Not there, Taira pulled back the first attack and changed the direction of the attack to be like the second attack. Karin was still able to avoid both attacks. He could have given an attack while in that position. However, he was like looking for the right gap to attack.

Taira pulls back his attack, he does a side slash using the left sword. Karin who saw the slash immediately parried it.

"Hiat!"

Taira kept pulling her attack to the side, Karin's gaze was fixed on the initial attack, so the gap in the defense was slightly loose. Taira smiled triumphantly, he made a sudden attack from the front and intended to attack the chest.

Karin was shocked to see the sudden attack, he lifted up the tip of the wooden sword which was blocked by Taira's sword.

* **Track!** *.

A sudden attack was successfully dispelled, this time Karin smiled in victory.

"This time is my victory!"

The air around Karin turned cold, Taira, who had felt a sense of urgency, went away.

"Hiat!"

* **Track! Track!** *.

A white incision hit the two swords of Taira and destroyed them. Taira didn't budge at all, he was more surprised when he received the attack.

"This ... **Full Counter,** no, the attack just now ...".

"**Auto** **Counter**".

~ **ZHITACHI** ~

"**Auto** **Counter**, utilizes all types of attacks and combines them into one strong hit".

"Good analysis".

Taira was still silent after being hit by the attack just now. Plans that have been prepared well in advance can be destroyed in several attacks. Karin is really great.

Taira thought, if he carried out an attack without a plan it would be the same as giving the enemy the chance to make a reply. Karin has put out two abilities, if fighting again without calculation will be the end of this sparing.

"I'll tell you the reason why you always miss attacking".

Taira turned to Karin.

Karin showed his right index finger to Taira, a sign as number one.

"First, you are too focused on suppressing your sword, you are too tense in carrying out an attack. Make your body as relaxed as possible, lead your body as if it were a part of you".

Now he raised his middle finger, a sign as number two.

"Second, you are great in terms of attacking, but your attacking style is still very innocent. If this is an international match, you might lose in a few seconds. Return to the first problem, relax in attack. Observe the movements of your enemies. , when you have observed these two things well, respond to the attack! "

He lifted the ring finger, a sign as number three.

"Finally, change your habits in carrying out attacks. Your eyes are too focused on the aspect of your attack."

Taira lowered her head slightly.

"Oh, I see".

Karin raised his wooden sword and put it on his shoulder.

"Okay, for today, get here".

"Yes"

Karin left Taira who stood still in place. Machi immediately approached him and gave a towel.

"M-maybe next time Ta-Taira-kun can defeat Karin-san" he replied while giving a towel to Taira.

Taira turned towards Machi, her hand receiving the towel while smiling thinly.

"Yes".

_Afternoon..._

Karin was walking around the dojo while drinking bottled milk. This afternoon's light is perfect for a moment of refresing. Lately she has often had many assignments as an honorary teacher. What's more, she just took a shower, it was truly a pleasure.

Karin heard a sound from behind the room. She opened the dojo door a little, seen Taira was practicing using a wooden sword.

Karin smiled thinly, Taira was indeed a talented child. Even though he has many weaknesses, as long as he is able to cover up the weakness, he will become strong. Karin is grateful that her great ability is able to inspire Taira to advance.

_Sunday, daytime ..._

As usual, Taira's activities are the same as Saturday. However, he focused more on the books he read. Occasionally Machi stopped by the dojo and accompanied Taira. Karin herself had left since early in the morning and had not returned until now.

"A-Ano Taira-kun ... Speaking of which, where did Karin-san go?"

"It seems like she forgot something at school" He replied while not glancing, his eyes focused more on the book he was holding.

_Afternoon..._

Karin was walking leisurely to the school gate, she yawned softly, unexpectedly, she forgot about that much task at school. Where the task must be completed now.

"* **Hoam!** * I want to sleep ~".

A call came into Karin's phone, with a lazy step he took it and received a call.

"Well, this is Karin" She replied lazily.

"Karin-san, Mr. Ardas wants to meet four eyes with you".

Suddenly Karin's face became serious.

"Tell the place".

_At the airport..._

A red-haired young man with a black suit walked slowly after passing the inspection tool while taking the suitcase. Behind him, there is a girl with a pony tail hairstyle who also took a suitcase. Just like the young man, the girl also wore a black coat.

"We haven't returned to this place for a long time," said the young man.

"If I am not mistaken we have left Fuyuki city for 5 years" replied the girl.

"Where are you going now, Rin?" Call the young man to the girl named Rin.

"Um ... Actually I want to go back to my house first. Since your dojo isn't far from here, can I stay for a while?"

"Of course, who forbids?"

The two of them walked towards the exit.

_Evening..._

"Be careful".

"Um".

Machi walked to the house. Taira still looked at Machi's departure. After Machi had entered the door of his house, he also entered the dojo and closed the gate.

It seems like Karin didn't go home in a few days. He had received a text from Karin, she said there was an important assignment outside the city.

Taira understood, since Karin entered the Holy Church, she rarely met Karin except holidays. Maybe this time he will often meet with his brother, but that only happens at school.

_At another dojo ..._

"Wuah is tired ~" said the red-haired young man while throwing his body into the soft sofa.

"Why are you relaxing, Emiya-kun! Look, there are still a lot of things to fix!" Rin replied while pointing to the thick box.

"I want to take a break, after all I've cleaned the whole room," Emiya replied.

"Oh, OK! But there's no dinner rations!" This time the threat of Rin successfully awakened Emiya's spirit.

On the big road, Karin was seen staring at the skyscrapers decorated with night light with her left hand holding her face. The feeling is a bit chaotic for today. Because she was struck by dozens of tasks in one day.

Her face was very annoyed. In the morning not having breakfast, in the afternoon only eating bread, in the afternoon she was picked up suddenly by the Church. Not to mention this call impressed in a hurry. How not to be upset if such a problem hits it without early warning?

"If this problem makes me disappointed, I'll tear up your room, Ardas!" She said in a soft, threatening tone.

_Basement..._

A magic pattern in the shape of a bright red in the center of the room, the young man named Shinji walked slowly towards the short-bodied grandfather. His steps stopped when he was beside the grandfather.

"It's time, Shinji".

"Yes".

Shinji extended his right hand with a seal pattern in front.

**"O fulfillment of everything, lead us to the sparkling light that is about your holiness ... Bring us a guide to guide a noble goal ... If you hear my hopes, come before me!".**

The seal pattern in Shinji's hand along with the magic pattern lit brightly. Slowly, clumps of smoke appear periodically and form a lump of darkness.

* **Wush!** *.

Clumps of darkness slowly began to thin out, revealing a half-human body with a deep black robe. Only a gray mask without a lower jaw was seen, as if it were the second color for the figure.

A heavy breath was heard from the figure, the eyes lit up as if the meeting point of darkness and emptiness was painted behind the mask.

"Servant Assassin accepts your call, Master".

The small grandfather smiled at the devil, his expression as if he couldn't wait to continue the second plan.

"Time for revenge."

**The Grail War countdown starts ... 25 hours 14 minutes.**

~**TBC**~

* * *

Fuah! Finally finished. Going forward will be an interesting story. Maybe in the front chapter all readers will be curious as to what the sixth GHW system is.

Okay, according to Zhitachi's words in chapter one, Zhitachi will explain who are the Servants and Masters who will enliven this war. To the point...

**1\. Nero Claudius Bride As Saber.  
2\. Tomoe Gozen As Archer.  
3\. Scathach As Lancer.**

For Master's explanation Zhitachi explained after the Servants finished. Instead of going straight for Zhitachi to close, see you next week ...

*** Reader comments and reviews will greatly motivate Zhitachi to be better *.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Fate/Abnormal****  
****Pride of Emperor**

Haloo! Zhitachi appears again!

For this chapter, it will be a little festive (I think) because my waifu aka Tomoe-chan will come to this story. Tomoe-chan's fans hope to get close, hehe

Zhitachi forgets, not only will the Fate series be published in Zhitachi's story, there will be several Fate Series which will be updated later in Zhitachi. So, don't miss it!

Back to topic, Zhitachi will explain a little 3 Servants who previously told Zhitachi at the end of the story, along with the explanation ...

1\. **Nero Claudius Bride (Saber).**

The fifth Roman emperor arrived with a new design and fighting style. The cruel emperor will gracefully accompany each fight with his distinctive style. Change the entire battlefield into a flower garden by decorating the sacred feeling of a girl who is in love.

2\. **Tomoe Gozen (Archer).**

A piece of history says she is a mighty samurai, the rest explains an empty-handed head-beheaded samurai woman. Powerful like 1000 powerful warriors like a red horse that is raging. Bring threats to enemies who only dare to judge from the physical body. No one mentioned what weapons she used during the war. Spears, swords, arrows, nobody knows. There is only one weapon that has been written throughout history, its small hand capable of breaking a human head.

3\. **Scathach (Lancer).**

A queen of the shadow world of Ireland was present and ready to haunt every tragedy in this war. The person who first saw him immediately judged that she was an Assassin. However, what class of Assassin used two red spears to attack the enemy? There is no word 'Life' or 'Birth' when the red spear points towards the target, only disaster and death that will change their destiny. Anyone who is hit by this spear will meet the end of their death, even though the gods and mystical animals.

The remaining Servants will be explained at the end of the chapter with their Servant name and class.

Okay, just read it right ...

**Disclaimer: Type-Moon, Ufotable.**

**Genre: History, Supranatural, Tragedy, Action.**

**Character: All Classes Servant, OC, Chara in Fate Stay Night UBW.**

**Rate:T+ up to M.**

Synopsis: The fifth Grail Wars chaos was unexpectedly completed, making Emiya Shiro the main hero in this Grail Wars. 5 years later, the Satou family still did not receive a heavy defeat at the previous Grail Wars and was determined to bring the war back. Without the guidance of war regulators, the sixth Grail Wars becomes unbalanced, so the tragedy of the past 5 years is repeated again, at the same time, but in a different place. Who is able to stop the Grail Wars mess this time?

*** A / N: This story Zhitachi took from the plot after Emiya Shiro finished her magic school in England with Rin Tohsaka *.**

~ Not Like, Don't Read ~

**Opening : Kyoumei no True Force ( Opening Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance).**

\- _**Kono mune ni michite yuke**…_

Taira pointed her right hand to the side of the face by showing the command seal to the camera.

\- **Kedakaki kyoumei no True force**...

Servant Saber reached out to the camera with a gentle smile.

-**Look into your inner light**-

Show a glimpse of the Servants and their Masters as well as titles at each pause.

\- **I must be gone and die, or stay and alive**...

Shows the dark atmosphere of Saber's past until the end of his death.

\- **So, your decision is the same as I believe**...

He believed in his faith until finally he fell into his own darkness.

\- **Every light has its shadow, I'll bet**...

The atmosphere was bright when meeting Taira.

\- **Let's be optimistic, fear not**...

Showing the first time Saber met with Taira, as well as several core scenes in the next story.

\- **"Tsuyosa ni imi wa aru no ka" to**...

Machi was standing in the middle of the outdoor dojo and her servant.

\- **Owari no nai chihei ga waratta**...

Showing a blue-haired young man sitting relaxed in the building accompanied by Servant.

\- **Umareta riyuu nado jibun de kimeru mono sa**...

The Lancer Servant appeared from above and landed in a smooth motion while walking forward, beside him was a yellow-haired girl justifying her right glove.

\- **'He that fears not lives death'**...

It was seen that Rin Tohsaka was in a hurry.

\- **So take a step towards me, dear**...

There was a scene where Rin's Servant waved his hair once.

\- **Wasurerarenai kako...**

Seen there are two Servants sitting on a rock in the opposite direction.

\- **Sutesareru basho isn't you?**

The right hand servant slowly smiled thinly.

\- **Kirisake yo mo mo umi mo daichi mo tamashii mo**...

Servant Saber and Lancer assisted by Servant Archer were running and fighting with Servant Rider.

\- **Seigi mo shinjitsu mo mo kamo wo Terase yo Shimmering light**...

While Servant Caster assisted by a mysterious Servant was facing a Berserker Servant. There were two big explosions simultaneously in two battles.

\- **Ikusen oku no toki wo mo koete**...

In other places, Shiro, Rin, and Taira were facing a Servant Assassin assisted by the 'Dark Grail'.

\- **Kimi to deaeta kono guuzen wo**...

The attack from the 'Dark Grail' about Taira and sent him into the dark.

\- **Mune ni dakishimeru yo**...

He landed in the place of a dream he had experienced.

\- **Me this is wa arasoi darou for**...

Taira stepped onto a strange sword stuck in the ground, seen a few holograms of sadness from Machi and Karin's faces.

\- **Soretomo kanau ka douka mo shirenai kibou na no ka**...

With as little hope in his hand, he pulled the sword. Instantly the entire room turned bright.

\- **Michibike yo Holy silver light**...

A large explosion appeared in the last place Taira disappeared.

\- **Seinaru yaiba wo nuki Shoudou wo**...

Taira Appears with some golden armor that looks like someone in his dream. He pointed the blunt sword towards the Assassin.

\- **Mo tenazuke shouri e to**...

Taira's gaze became sharp with a devil's smile from the Assassin.

\- **True Force!**

The title "**Fate / Abnormal: Pride of Emperor**" appears with a flame circling in each letter.

* * *

**Chapter Three : A Dream.**

The atmosphere became tense when the figure called Assassin arrived in the middle of the circle. The little guy still looked at Assassin with a sharp smile.

"Shinji, do the second plan".

Shinji walked two steps, he advanced his right hand. The command seal slowly lights up brightly.

"I ordered you ... **Do the murder of 1000 men and 1000 women in one day**".

* **Sling**! *.

The command seal lights up brightly.

The Assassin lowered his head slightly.

"I will do your order, Master".

The Assassin immediately left Shinji, and the little grandfather stopped to smile. He felt very happy about the success of the plan.

For some reason today Karin felt very sleepy. Maybe because she got too many assignments all day.

She closed his eyes slowly, her mind now very tired. A break of about 10 minutes can relieve a little thought on her head.

* **Deg**! *.

Her feeling said that there was a danger that would threaten him. She changes his sitting position after closing his eyes, she focuses several senses to feel something.

She felt a danger hunch approaching. It flashed she felt a jet of black air come and stop from the front suddenly.

"Danger!".

Karin immediately pulled the driver towards the rear, while the right hand opened the car door.

* **Wush**! *.

* **Duak**! *.

The car hit the black figure violently, so that the rear of the car was lifted up.

* **Trak**! *.

The back of the car fell to the ground, this time the damage was very severe.

***Set!*.**

Karin landed after avoiding the collision. She lowered the car driver behind her.

"Hide behind the car!" Said Karin while glaring at the figure.

"R-Right!".

Karin justified the gloves. She was sure that the person in front of her was not an ordinary enemy. How could a human survive from the deadly collision. In other words, the person is not an ordinary person.

Her eyes glanced at the car she was riding on. The front is severely damaged, while the other parts only get minor damage. What she now thinks is ... What creature is there in front of him?.

"There's no way a human being can survive this kind of collision. Unless he's a superhuman".

Karin turned towards the figure. The first view he saw was a dagger that pointed towards his head within 10 cm.

"Wha-".

* **Trang**! *.

Karin immediately activated **Auto** **Counter** to fend off the attack. She did not even have time to spend her words. She didn't feel the attack just now. The level of weight of the weapon, the strength of the lesion, the sound of the dagger. If only she didn't turn around at that moment, whatever would happen.

However, due to the sudden attack, there was a scratch on her right hand. She was forced to fend off the attack using his bare hands.

"Great as humans as you are able to fend off my attacks".

"The attack just isn't like an ordinary human ability ... Who are you really?".

"You will know after you die!".

The figure immediately shot towards Karin. Karin immediately put on standby mode.

"**Observe**!".

Karin does Taira's skill, **Observe**. She made a replica of a medium-sized sword and prepared to carry out an attack.

The assassin took the dagger from behind the robe and lifted it forward.

***Set**!*.

Suddenly the Assassin stopped right in front of Karin. He lowered his body slightly.

"Hm!".

Assassin carried out the first attack from the right with a very fast movement, Karin who saw the movement just now immediately parried it.

"Hm?".

It seems like an Assassin wants to test the abilities of the enemy he is fighting. He immediately increased his attacking ability, this time using two hands to attack Karin.

* **Set**! * * **Trang**! * * **Set**! * **Trang**! *.

Karin tried to fend off attacks that were constantly getting faster. She was indeed quite anxious in the face of the attack, but her face did not show sweat.

In her eyes, the attack seemed slow. She used the **Full** **Counter** skill to fend off the attacks he received. Another effect of this skill is being able to clearly see the direction of movement of the attack. So, she could even see a bullet being released from the rifle.

However, this ability can only judge one individual. If Karin fights several enemies, this ability becomes less than perfect.

The Assassin immediately retreated behind while throwing two daggers at Karin.

* **Wush**! *.

* **Trang**! *.

Two daggers stuck beside Karin.

"I didn't expect to kill you. I had to put out a little of my ability".

"It doesn't matter if you want to release your true abilities".

* **Set**! *.

Karin changed the style of her sword. She turned her sword backwards and adjusted the position of the body's movements. Her left hand held the tip of the handle of the sword.

'It seems like this is enough'.

Karin took a deep breath, her eyes sharpened towards Assassin.

* **Set**! *.

She raised her right foot low.

* **Set**! *.

Her position changed to behind the Assassin, the direction of her sword was towards the front.

"**Super** **Slasher**!".

* **Slash**! *.

A sharp cut on the Assassin's chest, made him immediately fall to the ground and die.

Karin's breath was heavy. The ability just keeps the lung system to expel some air from the body in a certain time. Coupled with the attack that she had just defeated, the damage received by the attackers doubled. As if the attack just came from the attack that was carried out by the attacker.

She lowered the sword's grip, but did not remove it. She felt the attack just wasn't a closing attack.

"It's still not over".

"Yes, you're right, it's still not over".

A similar figure emerged from the top of the car. Karin was surprised to see him.

"No way ... How can you-".

"Your attack is truly amazing, little girl. But, in my eyes, the ability just now is a fake dagger that leads to me".

The Assassin lying on the ground let out white smoke.

"Ability to multiply? No one has learned this ability".

"You're right, no one can learn this ability ... However, from the very beginning we met, I only monitored you from behind darkness. Do you know what that means?".

"Monitor from behind darkness? So, that person ...".

"Exactly, he is not me, nor am I from him. We are different, but still the same".

Karin was shocked at a glance, but now his gaze was sharp towards Assassin.

"This ability ...".

"**Zabaniya**".

~ **ZHITACHI** ~

**_Mindscape Taira ..._**

Dark eyes painted in my eyes. When I was in a cool place, it gradually turned dark. The night curse called darkness increasingly covered my eyes. I don't know what this sign is, as if I was sucked in by this darkness.

From thinking about something else, a question arises ... Where am I now?.

The dream world which is painted through human memory, is spread out in every light called hope.

Myself wandering in the dark, my dream that was originally beautiful suddenly changed to darkness.

Gradually I began to realize, that my dream this time was not an ordinary dream.

Then, what is this dream?.

A ball of light visible to my eyes, dark darkness slowly began to weaken their gravity. My body slowly felt attracted to the light.

Slowly, slowly and slowly, darkness begins to erode. This blinding light forced me to close my eyes.

Now, I consciously feel an air entering the pores of my skin. Bright light coming from the sun made my eyes feel sore. I slowly opened my eyes, the sunlight was not blinding.

I don't know what I want to say now when my eyes turn to the side. Dozens of architectural buildings made of land were built wide throughout my vision. From my place, the building feels very small. Like an ant hole in another small hole.

Far away by my eyes, a large wall coiled firmly as if protecting this place.

Ancient carvings on the pillars made me even more convinced that this place came from ancient civilizations.

Viewed from the building below, this place seems more beautiful and maintained. I suspect that this place is a palace.

Palace? If that is true, then right now I'm in ... Kingdom!.

I turned towards me, how shocked when I found a big lion was fast asleep on my lap.

I actually was very scared when I saw this lion, however, my lips seemed to be locked by something.

My right hand slowly moved towards the lion then stroked it. This even entered the 'Ready to die' level, I answered through my mind.

The lion woke up, he seemed to enjoy my pleasure. I stopped stroking this big lion's head, whatever I was thinking for now.

The lion woke up and roared once. The large animal walked slowly toward the small sofa that seemed to be the place for the lion to sleep.

I turned back to the outside, turning my left hand holding back my head. It feels very peaceful in this place. There was not a single commotion from my ears.

Someone knocked on the door twice, the person opened the door and saluted.

"Trimmed your weapon has recovered, great king".

Slowly, I stood up and walked slowly toward the door.

The clothes I wear are like clothes in the days of the ancient king. At a glance, these clothes are similar to ancient Egyptian clothing. Dressed in silk cloth covering several parts.

Viewed from the architect of the building as well as image engraving on the pillar, it seems this is not in ancient Egypt. Even the culture here seems to have advanced.

If this is not the age of Egypt ... Then, where is this?.

My footsteps were loud in the hallway that led to the underground. The humidity and the cold atmosphere here didn't make me stop down the stairs that never ended.

This time my footsteps stopped when I was in front of a door made of gold. Two warriors prostrated before me while saluting.

My left hand moves parallel to my face, indicating that it doesn't allow other people to enter.

This golden door does not have a doorknob, as if the door is like a wall decorated with gold.

I lowered my left hand, this time my right hand held the center of the door. A red complicated seal appeared and covered the entire door. Slowly, the golden door opened, showing a silver door not far ahead of me.

This time only I approached the door. Three people who accompanied me only stood in front of the golden door.

Unlike the previous door, this door has a door handle. But strangely this door has a strange and quite large keyhole.

I put my right hand aside, a golden portal appeared right in front of the right hand. I put my hand in while taking something.

A strange key I took from inside the yellow portal, shortly afterwards the portal immediately disappeared. I put the key that I held onto the keyhole.

* **Crack**! *.

This strange key matched the hole in the silver door, I turned it right to 90 degrees.

* **Crack**! *.

A second sound has been heard, meaning this door can be opened.

My right hand removed the key handle and switched to the doorknob and opened it. The ringing sound produced by this door is quite strong, like this door is very outdated.

This room is made of gold throughout every end of the room. Thousands and even millions of weapons are arranged neatly in this place. From very large to very small sizes, almost all the weapons in all civilizations are in this place. The size of this room is as if it cannot be measured by logic. The more these eyes look straight ahead, the end of this room will not be visible. As if this room is in another dimension.

I stepped my foot a few steps. I stretched my arms to the side, my lips smiling demon towards the front.

"The entire treasure that I have collected for decades will be the name for the greatness of the nation of Uruk. The strength and splendor that I have created for myself, flowed profusely for the dignity of a king Uruk. I will name this place ...".

"**Gate** **of** **Babylon**".

~ **ZHITACHI** ~

**"Zabaniya,** another name for the killing technique originating from the Middle East. This knowledge should have disappeared a few centuries ago, then, why could this ability return".

"Looks like you know this ability a little ... Are you also one of the masters?"

'Master? What does he mean?'.

"Unfortunately, I have a friend who is conducting research in the Middle East".

"So that's how it looks like I think about something too much".

"Explain what is meant by 'Master'!".

"I still have a task that is more important than serving you fighting".

The figure took the dagger with his right hand, Karin prepared.

"We will meet again, if you still have time to live".

The figure threw the dagger towards the driver and killed him on the spot, Karin was shocked for a moment.

"W-What did you just do!".

The figure did not answer Karin's question and went away from before her.

Slowly, Karin's emotions began to subside, she turned towards the car driver's body.

"It seems like something is wrong in this place".

She reached into her coat pocket and took the cellphone, she pressed for a while then called someone.

"This is me Karin, it seems like I have a serious problem here. Track me with GPS".

_"Fine, Karin-san"._

* **Tit**! *.

"Now that I'm worried about Taira-chan's condition, hopefully this problem won't reach Adachi city".

**~ZHITACHI~**

The morning sunshine has shone brightly on the earth, the cool air slowly changes. Taira opened him eyes slowly, he felt like a strange dream lately. Whether it's a dream bobbing in the dark, or strangely, he dreams of becoming a king.

It seems like him body feels exhausted lately. I don't know what he did yesterday. The whole day's routine is only cleaning the dojo and reading books, only a little practice on Tendo science. However, this time his body was very tired.

Since he did sparing with Karin, his body seemed to be very difficult to control. As if his body has its own consciousness. He felt it when he last did the Observer training last Sunday afternoon. Slowly, it is like losing control of consciousness.

This time the dream experienced last night seemed to be a question for him. Dreams are like real, not real, but more than just real.

If dreams can only be felt through imagination from the cerebellum, why does he feel anything other than imagination itself? Air blows, humidity while tracing the aisle, reaction when looking at hundreds of treasures, as if it were like in the real world.

Then, if so, what is the sign of the dream?.

He doesn't want to think about it any further, it's better that he take care of what's in front of him.

Simple and relaxed, that's Taira's motto...

He locked the dojo's gate with a limp reaction, his body like he was very heavy doing something.

"What happened to my body?".

* **Crack**! *.

The dojo door was locked, he stepped slowly towards the school.

"Taira-kun?" Call Machi from behind.

Taira glanced at her while slowing her distance.

* **Tap**! **Tap**! **Tap**! *.

Their position is parallel.

"W-What happened, Taira-kun? Wh-why are you so weak?".

"I also don't know, since I—"

* **Deg**! *.

Just a few steps walk, suddenly his gaze turned red, in his glance there was a yellow-haired person with a striped tattoo standing in front of him while smiling devil.

The whole place is red, Machi suddenly isn't beside him, there's only Taira and he's here.

"W-What happened?".

"It's hard for you to enter my holy branch, Zasshu ... I'll give you the right gift".

He moved his right hand forward, the aura in this room seemed to pressure Taira. He felt very hot and had difficulty breathing when the young man in front of him advanced his hands.

"The right gift for Zasshu like you is ... DEAD!".

* **Deg**! *.

He returned to normal, but Taira's breath was heavy, he felt that what he had just seen was like a demon.

His body felt a high fever, the view just like pressing the rest of his body's performance to stop for a moment.

"* **Hosh**! **Hosh**! *".

Machi turned towards Taira, she was worried when she heard Taira's heavy breath.

"Ta-Taira-kun, w-why are you breathing like that?"

"N-No ... I'm just ...".

* **Bruk**! *.

His legs were not strong enough to hold his body weak. He fell with both elbows and hands holding his body.

"Ta-Taira-kun!".

Machi looked panicked and tried to help Taira.

Taira tried to stand up with all him might. He was able to stand up at a glance, however, his body no longer had energy.

"It's okay ... I'm just exhausted ... Let's leave, it's too late".

"N-No! Y-Your face is very pale, Taira-kun! It's better for you to rest for today".

"I have a practice today ... I have to attend".

"E-Even though Taira-kun still wants to leave, I will continue to ask you to take a break. I-If there is Karin-san here, the answer will be as much as me."

"I beg you, rest".

Taira knew, against Machi's unyielding nature she never won. Its nature still hasn't changed since childhood.

He nodded once while giving the gate key.

"Okay ... I'll get permission for today."

Machi accepted the key, her face smiling at a glance.

"Thank you, Taira-kun".

_20 minutes later..._

Taira soon fell asleep after changing clothes. The look on his face still looks the same, there is no increase that he will return to health.

This time he was a little calmer, before he felt his body seem to be on fire. Sweat comes out continuously, as if he is like bathing in sweat.

"I'm sorry to trouble you, Koujiro-kun".

"Don't worry, actually I feel relieved if someone takes care of Taira when Karin-sensei is on duty".

"Oh yeah, don't be too aggressive, Machi-chan ... He is sick".

Machi's cheeks blushed.

"Ko-Koujiro-kun!"

"Hahaha ... Sorry, okay see you tomorrow."

"Yes, thank you".

* **Tit**! *.

She ended his conversation with Koujiro, his thumb was looking for someone's name in contact. His steps stopped when there was the words 'Fujimaru Karin'. She pressed the name and then contacted her.

* **Tlit**! *.

Karin received a call from Machi.

"Yo, what's up Machi-chan?".

"A-ano ... Actually I don't want to interfere with your duties, Ka-Karin-san. But Ta-Taira-kun is sick. If possible if it is a-acceptable for Karin-san to come back for a while to look at Taira-kun?"

"Hm ... How come, I still have assignments in this place. Tell you what, accompany first until he feels good. Maybe one or two days later I'll come back".

"Al-Alright, if Karin-san says something like that".

"While there is a good chance, try to approach Taira-chan. Hopefully he will open your heart to you, Machi-chan".

Machi's cheeks blushed again.

"Ka-Karin-san!".

"Hahaha ... I have to meet someone, see you Machi-chan. Good luck!".

* **Tit**! *.

Karin turned off the telephone call, Machi still blushed a little after calling with Karin. She turned to Taira. Now Taira can sleep calmly, even so, he feels a little worried. It's rare for Taira to get sick like this, even like people in general, he can even fall ill. However, this time it's different.

Machi walked slowly to the right side of Taira. She sat with both feet as a base. His hands turned towards Taira's face. Gently rub his cheek while with a worried face. Her thin lips move slowly while talking softly...

"Taira-kun".

_**Mindscape Taira...**_

A faint view was drawn from behind my retinal lens when looking forward. White glitter like wrapping this place as if pressing me into his world. Now I return to this white world myself. Swaying aimlessly, confused in the bow of silence. Gradually I realized one thing...

This is not a dream, but a sign.

Great shocks occur in this world, slowly the white world slowly turns red. An event that I had experienced before will soon happen. The white world seemed to be brutally consumed by the sky of blood. The thing I originally floated now slowly fell to touch the ground.

The figure of the young man who yesterday pressed me back appeared, he just stood in front of me while floating in the air. His face looked relaxed, but it was like hiding its true nature. He folded his hands on his chest, a sharp gaze as if to intimidate me.

"You show up too, Zasshu... Let's re-torture you".

* **Deg**! *.

My body seemed to tremble violently when the blond youth sharpened his gaze towards me. My breath is very heavy, my body seems like I can't control it. Like a chain that is pressing me.

Two yellow portals appeared from behind the body of the blond youth, slowly two swords appeared from within the portal and aimed at me.

"Hm!".

* **Wush**! *.

The two swords shot towards me who were unable to move. I am sincere if this is only a dream, but if not, what should I do. Just one sword is enough to kill humans like me, especially two.

If there is hope at a time like this. No matter how small it is, even if it is there, show it ...

_"I want to be stronger"._

_"If this makes me fall, I will forever be a weak person"._

_"My hard work to practice my sword skills will never betray the results I want to achieve"._

"**Don't give up, O my master!**".

I crossed the sound of a girl around me. A white dress glimpsed beside me, shot sharply forward without fear while deflecting two swords that almost killed me in one shot.

* **Trang**! *.

* **Jreb**! **Jreb**! *.

Two swords stuck in the ground then disappeared slowly. The blonde youth looked annoyed when the attack was stopped.

"How dare a creature like you touch my treasure with that dirty sword!".

I was surprised to see the girl in front of me, I could not see his face, but clearly the figure in front of me was a girl.

***Set**!*.

The girl turned her face slightly towards me, a beautiful smile painted from her little cerry lips. A smile like a beautiful Edelweiss flower as if it were showing me.

I can't comment anymore when I see that beautiful smile, however, there is one question I want to say...

"Who are you?".

~**TBC**~

* * *

**Ending : Edelweiss (Ending Centaur no Nanami).**

_**\- If as Edelweiss, Scaring for the dark…**_

Gray clouds cover the sun, slowly shedding tears. Saber stood staring at the wide grass accompanied by a medium-sized stone beside him with his clothes not white but red.

\- _**Soshite sekai, boku no koto wasurete mo...**_

His vision is still forward, no matter even if the rain will fall. She turned softly towards the stone beside him, the screen began to rise to the hot air, recording the rain coming. It came to pass that there were several scenes of Saber leading the people and ended up sleeping on a rock while with a bloodstained neck.

\- _**Nandome no, magarikado darou...**_

Somewhere, Saber is leading his people gracefully.

\- _**Boku ga mita, kibou nara koko de...**_

The place changed in front of the upper room of the palace, Saber stood while stretching his arms towards the city, not forgetting he was smiling towards the city.

\- _**Dare demo Nai, Kim is not afternoon, dake de ii...**_

Seen a number of soldiers were discussing the city burning plan.

\- _**Waratte...**_

The townspeople were running around because the entire city was burning with a huge fire.

\- _**Yagate**_!

Saber smiled smugly towards the flames, he seemed to enjoy the scenery that was considered beautiful.

\- _**Rasen no you ni meguttemo...**_

Saber was reviewing the construction of Aiteus damestus built on the city that had been burned.

\- _**Hana **__**wa**_...

He glanced sideways.

\- _**Kage**__**no**__**katachi**__**o shiranai**_...

All residents condemned the development and cornered Saber. Time and place to move, Saber sits near a rock while holding a dagger and intends to aim it at the neck.

\- _**If as Edelweiss, tenohira ni**_...

When returning to the beginning, the flow of time slowly slows down. The Saber touches the raindrop with the right index finger.

\- _**If as Edelweiss, Scaring in the dark**_...

Some light slowly emerged from the gray sky, erasing some parts of the gray cloud.

\- _**Soushite sekai, boku no koto wasurete mo kidzukenai**_...

He slowly realized that his past behavior was indeed wrong. The time around Saber began to run as before.

\- _**Kaze ni obieteta**_...

The world occupied by the saber slowly changed, the clothes also changed into the initial clothes, namely white dresses.

\- _**Boku mo mata, kawatteiku yo!**_

In front of him there is now Taira while holding out his right hand with a thin smile he shows to Saber. Saber replied with a happy smile.

* * *

Fuah, finally ~ Sorry for the late post due to an internet disruption in the Zhitachi area. Actually Zhitachi wants to release this chapter a little earlier, but for some reason it's lazy. Instead, Zhitachi will try his best to give epic battles to several battles in the next chapter.

Ahem, for the next chapter it is estimated that this Grail War will begin. Some Masters and Servants will take part in the chapter. Zhitachi did deliberately leak the Servants in this story ... But, for the Master and the storyline will still not be leaked. Afraid that the readers will be lazy to read the new fictions that have Zhitachi -_-

Just for your information, Zhitachi will target making several Fanficts around the Fate series in the near future. Not forgetting, while waiting for the story, Zhitachi will also do a REWORK to some of Zhitachi's stories.

Next is the story that will be Zhitachi Rework in the near future ...

**1\. Fanfict Akatsuki Series (Except MBV Series) and do chapter updates.**

**2\. Sword Art Online Fanfict, do chapter updates, and there will be a surprise at the end of the chapter.**

**3\. Fanfict MBV (My Blood Venom) will be deleted and replaced by a new Fanfict with Fandom entitled 'Overlord x Master of Highschool'.**

For a review of Zhitachi's story before being updated, Zhitachi has saved it as new learning. Thank you for the support of the Senior Readers and those who have come to the story of Zhitachi's salary ^. ^.

Okay, for the remaining Servants, Zhitachi will describe a little, the rest will follow along with the new chapter. Who are they, just straight away...

**4\. Ozymandias as Rider.  
5\. Gilgamesh (Uruk Uniform) as Caster.  
6\. Shuten Douji as Assasin.  
7\. Penthesilea as Berserker.**

There will be surprises in the next few chapters, follow Zhitachi's story so that you don't miss out on Zhitachi's sixth version of GHW ^. ^

* **Reader comments and reviews will greatly motivate Zhitachi to be better** *.


	4. Chapter 4

**Fate/Abnormal****  
****Pride of Emperor**

Haloo! Zhitachi appears again!

This time there will be several Servants who are called after a grand match between Saber and Archer. But before that, Zhitachi wanted to explain a little about the remaining 4 Servants who would be participating in the sixth war. Just immediately discussed ...

4\. **Ozymandias (Rider).**

A main figure in the formation of pyramids in all regions of Egypt. The beginning of the era of worship of the sky god through the intermediary Pharaoh, Ozymandias. Born from the light of RA that illuminates the whole universe, Ozymandias leads his people towards the majesty of true Pharaoh. No one knows what the Rider's mystical creature looks like. When viewed from strength during his lifetime, he is likely to have things that even surpass human thinking.

5\. **Gilgamesh with Uruk uniform (Caster).**

The king of heroes has returned from his eternal journey!

In legend, he was described as "the one who has everything". Sometimes cruel, sometimes agreeing to human nature. The great king Uruk who strictly led his people now appeared to fix the rules in this war.

Think twice about dealing with it ... Because we don't know, what kind of attack will the King of Heroes mobilize to confront humans and even mystical beings.

6\. **Shuten Douji (Assassin).**

There are many original stories about Shuten Dōji. Someone said that he was born on Mount Ibuki to Yamata-no-Orochi and a human girl, others said he descended as the god of Dragon King Kuzuryuu. He looks calm from the usual girl, a soft smile and a seductive voice as if covering up his true nature. No one knows how it is when attending the sixth Grail Holy Call. Is he still like before, or does he have another face?

7\. **Penthesilea (Berserker).**

Born in the Amazon land and became the queen of the Amazon girls when young. Descendants of the god of war who are famous for their greatness and cruelty. Strong and fierce like a lion on the battlefield. The coldness seemed to have never been shown to the Amazon tribe or the Master. He was present in the form of retaliation for the death of Amazon members, seeking and continuing to look for people who had humiliated him before their own people. He did not hesitate to slaughter anyone who was suspected of being the mastermind behind the destruction of Amazon.

Okay, rather than getting tired of reading right away ...

**Disclaimer: Type-Moon, Ufotable.**

**Genre: History, Supranatural, Tragedy, Action.**

**Character: All Classes Servant, OC, Chara in Fate Stay Night UBW.**

**Rate: T+ up to M.**

Synopsis: The fifth Grail Wars chaos was unexpectedly completed, making Emiya Shiro the main hero in this Grail Wars. 5 years later, the Satou family still did not receive a heavy defeat at the previous Grail Wars and was determined to bring the war back. Without the guidance of war regulators, the sixth Grail Wars becomes unbalanced, so the tragedy of the past 5 years is repeated again, at the same time, but in a different place. Who is able to stop the Grail Wars mess this time?

*** A / N: This story Zhitachi took from the plot after Emiya Shiro finished her magic school in England with Rin Tohsaka *.**

~ Not Like, Don't Read ~

* * *

**Chapter Four : Predestined Meeting.**

"Who are you?".

The white dress girl turned to me. His thin smile seemed unsteady even though there was an enemy behind him. Her tiny face and charming pupils seemed to hypnotize me. Dozens of questions I want to say as if I don't want to come out when I see a beautiful girl standing in front of me.

"Are you okay, Master?".

"Y-Yes".

He called me 'Master'? Why did he call me that?.

"**It's very easy for you to let this great king look at your back!**".

The blonde youth pulled back the weapon from the yellow portal, this time there were 6 portals that appeared beside the young man.

The six swords shot towards the girl's back. He even seemed to be unaware of the attack just now.

"Danger!".

* **Set**! *.

He quickly turned around and deflected all attacks with graceful movements. His style fended off like he danced in a flower garden.

The blond young man sighed softly. This time he was not half-hearted, he mobilized dozens even like hundreds of portals while pulling out swords.

Oh no, this is bad!.

"**Your impudence for ignoring me is dead!**".

Hundreds of swords point to this dressed girl. He did not dodge or advance, he seemed to continue to stand in front of me.

"Why don't you run away !?".

"I can't leave my master because of this problem ... After all, the toy can't entertain a graceful human like me." He replied gracefully while holding his chest with his left hand.

"And also I don't want our meeting to be messed up like this, O my Master" He lowered his left hand and turned to the hilt of the sword. His face looked serious towards the front.

The entire sword shot out of the portal at high speed. No one can survive such an attack.

"You can't survive!".

Suddenly, the time around me was slow.

"Hey, Master".

He called me again, he just turned his face to me.

"I want us to meet normally, or at least not in a mess like this."

"What do you mean?".

"Someday we will meet, I have waited very long for a time like this."

He turned to me, the sword he was holding now plunged into the ground. His hands turned to the handle.

"I swear on this sword ... I swear to all the holy feelings and elegance of the roses ... I will use my greatness for you, O my master".

He pointed his right hand to the chest.

"In the name of the ruler of Rome, I will guide my Master towards the beauty that exceeds the Domus Aurea".

"My name is...".

* **Deg**! *.

Taira realized while adjusting his breath, he seemed unable to say anything else when he woke up from a nightmare. Hundreds of swords that wanted to kill him, a girl who appeared out of nowhere, a blond young man with a cold look at him, wasn't that a nightmare?

'Who is that girl? What does he want to say?'.

Taira's thoughts seemed to be full of questions about the girl. However, what he was thinking now was ... Who was the blonde youth who took out the sword?.

'What dreams have I just experienced?'.

He held his still aching head, his dizziness subsided a little when he woke up. However, he felt that the pain was not from ordinary symptoms.

He got up slowly, his nose smelled something nice. Maybe Machi is cooking something in the kitchen.

* **Kriet**! *.

Taira slowly opened the kitchen door, Machi immediately turned towards the door. He turned off the stove and rushed towards Taira.

"Ta-Taira-kun, how are you doing?" She said while wiping her hands on her apron.

"I'm a little better, just a little dizzy".

"What are you cooking, Machi?".

"O-Oh that...".

She turned to the pan.

"T-That's rice porridge ... B-Because Ta-Taira-kun isn't feeling well, so I cooked it".

Taira smiled thinly at Machi.

"Thank you for your attention, Machi".

Machi's cheeks blushed when she saw Taira's face.

"Y-You are welcome".

~**ZHITACHI**~

A young man in a black suit was running around in the hall while terrified. His face seemed to have seen a ghost. He immediately turned to the right of the alley, because he was so panicked he hit a trash can at the edge of the aisle.

* **Tap! Tap! Tap!** *.

A relaxed step sounded in the hall after the young man turned a direction. The figure covered in black clothes was chasing the person casually.

* **Tap**! **Tap**! **Tap**! *.

* **Set**! *.

* **Tap**! *.

The young man's steps stopped when he was deadlocked in front of him. He turned towards the back while retreating in fear.

* **Tap! Tap! Tap!** *.

"Already playing this game".

"W-What do you want!"

* **Set**! *.

* **Tap**! *.

The figure Karin had resisted stopped not far from the young man.

"Pretty simple, I just want ... your life".

"His-".

* **Jleb**! *.

A dagger stuck right in the middle of the head, the young man fell slowly and died.

"I have killed a thousand men and a thousand women, Master" he said through his mind.

"Good, Assassin ... Come here soon".

"Yes Master".

The figure called Assassin is now disappearing with darkness.

At 1:18 a.m.

Shiro is sitting on the couch while watching the news on TV. After being hit by a lot of stuff piled up, now he can just relax. Feeling tired as if he was staring at him. Even so, he still didn't feel sleepy.

Rin appeared from behind and slowly hugged Shiro's neck.

"Thank you for your work, Emiya-kun".

Shiro turns to Rin.

"You haven't slept, Rin?".

"How could I sleep if you haven't rested?".

"Breaking News! Hundreds of bodies scattered in every hallway in the city of Fuyuki. Most of the victims came from youth to adults. The clerk still did not know what the motive had just happened. Judging from how to kill the victim, the perpetrator carried out such an act. , most likely there are still bodies around the city of Fuyuki ".

"I hope the killer doesn't get here".

"Even if you come here he will get into trouble, hehe".

"Not that, I'm still curious about the killer's reason".

"What makes you curious? You don't usually think about this, Emiya-kun".

"I once read a book in the Association first, a big ritual requires a lot of sacrifice. Seeing from this murder, the perpetrator is probably doing a large-scale ritual".

"Rituals? Serial killings? Sacrifice?"

"There is only one caller ritual that is said to be done in this city. A ritual that requires tens or even hundreds of victims".

"Don't tell me the ritual...".

"Ritual of summoning the Holy Grail".

~**ZHITACHI**~

Shinji and the midget grandfather were waiting for the arrival of the Assassin at the summoning place. A lump of black smoke appeared in the middle of the seal. Assassin emerged from behind the blob of black smoke.

"I have done your first order".

"Good, Assassin".

"Shinji" Call the grandfather towards Shinji. Shinji immediately turned towards the midget grandfather.

"Do the second command".

"Yes Oji-sama".

* **Set**! *.

He advanced the right hand with the command seal.

"Assassin, I order you ... **Take your own heart and leave it with your right hand**".

The Assassin looked surprised to hear that. His right hand moved slowly toward the heart, he turned towards his hand and prevented the hand.

* **Jleb**! *.

His right hand pierced his chest firmly, he felt his heart being held by his own hand.

* **Sleb**! *.

The assassin pulled his heart firmly and pointed it forward. Immediately the Assassin died with his right hand stretched forward. Shinji felt disgusted when he saw the scene just now.

"Take the heart of the Assassin, Shinji".

"Y-Yes" Shinji walked casually towards Assassin's body and took the heart with disgust.

"Now follow me" Said the grandfather as he walked into a room not far from the calling place.

* **Set**! *.

The midget grandfather opened the door that looked worn. He stepped back by Shinji.

Shinji saw a long white haired girl in a messy outfit in a chain in the middle of the room. Her body condition was very sad, her body seemed to start to dry up, her eyes faintly as if she was starting to lose light.

"O-Oji-sama, who is the girl?" Shinji asked as he walked between.

"This girl is a homunculus from Einzbern that I kidnapped in the old city".

* **Set**! *.

* **Tap**! *.

Step grandfather and Shinji stopped in front of the girl.

"Give that heart to me Shinji".

Shinji gave his heart to his grandfather.

The midget grandfather immediately put the heart into the girl's chest.

"AAAAA!".

The girl screamed loudly as a result of the action. As a result of the shout, Shinji immediately closed his ears. The scream that was produced caused a wave of wind and slowly began to spread.

_Meanwhile..._

"Ritual calling of the Holy Grail? Isn't that crazy war over 5 years ago? It's impossible if this war starts before 10 years".

"According to the book it is written that the Grail war will occur every 10 years. However, I feel very strange about this incident".

"That's right—".

* **Deg**! *.

Shiro and Rin feel a strange feeling. The two of them turned in the opposite direction.

"Rin, do you realize it?".

"Yes, a very powerful magic wave".

"I thought this had something to do with the Holy Grail".

"It's impossible for this war to be carried out without proper regulations. Who wants to start this deadly war?"

"There are only three large families of wizards capable of summoning this war. According to Mr. Melloi, the Einzbern family is unlikely to come to this city. Judging from the two Grail wars last time, Einzbern has stopped to summon the Grail to this city".

"Then second, the Tohsaka family ... I don't think that's possible either," added Shiro.

"Only one family still wants this Cup...".

Shiro's vision sharpened.

"The Matou Family".

~ **ZHITACHI** ~

Karin was sitting near the car window while holding her head on the car door. Her gaze looked at the lights of the building which was illuminating the night city.

She still thought about the events of the past, a man who crashed himself but did not die. Challenge himself in a one on one fight but run away. He is like a puzzle for him.

'_Are you also one of the Masters?'_.

"The meaning of the word he is saying is like adding a puzzle to this city".

Her right hand gripped tightly.

"This time, with my strength and desires, I will stop this foul war until there is nothing left. The tragedy that happened to me last time will not allow me to happen to this city!"

Karin felt a strong wave pass nearby, she turned to the side to look for the source of the wave.

"This wave, don't tell me...".

She remembered something terrible in her past. She sighed softly, a feeling that she had seal deep in her heart slowly began to remember.

"Holy Grail!".

~ **ZHITACHI** ~

Taira was standing in front of the dojo gate while watching Machi go home. It was his habit to wait for Machi to enter the house. When Machi had arrived in front of the gate, he quickly opened the gate.

"Ukh!".

Taira's right hand felt like it was burning, he gently caressed the palm over his hand.

"My hands are burning".

Taira ignored the matter, he immediately entered the dojo and locked the gate.

* **Kriet**! *.

* **Dum**! *.

Machi slowly closed the door of the house.

"I go home" She said softly.

Machi immediately took off her shoes and quickly took home slippers.

"Where have you been, Machi?".

Machi turned towards a blue-haired young man who was standing in front of him.

"Onii-san" he said softly.

The young man sighed softly.

"I told you not to approach Fujimaru's family, why are you still there?".

Machi did not answer questions from her sister, she did not even look at her brother's eyes. She felt like he was afraid to look at him.

"Never mind, I'm tired of talking about this".

The young man left Machi who was silent in the house shoe locker.

"But remember this, Machi...".

The young man stopped when three steps walked.

"Sooner or later Fujimaru's family will experience a curse, in time you will see it before your own eyes" He said as he turned slightly towards Machi.

He turned towards the front and walked slowly away from Machi.

"Remember that, Machi".

Machi still didn't answer the question from her brother. His words seemed locked by the words of his brother.

It only crossed a word he wanted to say now ...

"Taira-kun".

_Morning..._

Taira entered the classroom while walking casually toward the sitting bench. He already feels better than before.

"Yo, Taira!" Greet Koujiro from the seat.

"Hm".

"How are you now?".

"If you don't start a strange question, maybe I will be healthy until late afternoon" he replied as he pulled the bench.

"Ne, what happened between you and Machi yesterday?".

Taira put her bag on the desk hanger and after that sat down. He held his face with his right hand.

"Your rotten habits have come out, Koujiro".

"No-no, I'm just a little curious," He replied, stroking his own back hair.

"A little for you but a lot of harm for me".

Machi entered the classroom 10 minutes later. She stepped casually toward Taira.

"H-How are you doing, Ta-Taira-kun?".

Taira turned towards Machi who was standing in front of her.

"A little better".

His eyes glanced at Machi's right hand. His right hand was wearing a black handkerchief, while in his left hand he did not wear a handkerchief.

"Machi, what's with your hand?"

Machi immediately realized this and immediately hid her right hand back.

"Th-This is ... E-Eto ... Yesterday it hit hot water, yeah ... Hot water".

Taira just murmured, Machi wasn't usually as careless as that.

* **Teng**! **Teng**! *.

The bell rang.

"A-Ano, we'll talk again later, Ta-Taira-kun".

"Hm".

Taira raised his head and quickly confirmed his sitting position. Because it's Tuesday and it's still an early day, the lesson for today is quite solid. Especially the day before he had left behind the value of practice.

"Boring" He said when he remembered his busy schedule.

In a glance, he saw the figure of a white dressed girl smiling in front of her. He felt surprised after feeling the phenomenon just now.

* **Deg**! *.

Taira's right hand again felt like a burning pain. He held his right hand and grasped slowly.

"What's that just now?".

During the day it is fitting to spend relaxing, especially when that time is the longest resting hour. Taira is unlikely to waste that. Already 15 minutes ago he slept on the roof of the school. Accompanied by calm winds, sheltering in the sun covered by the roof of the stairs of the building. It's the right time to spend some rest.

Machi and Koujiro arrive at the roof of the school while looking for Taira.

"I thought he was here".

The two of them walked casually towards Taira. They quickly sat next to him.

"This place is the best" Said Koujiro while unwrapping bread.

Machi put another lunch to the side. Sometimes Machi makes two provisions for him to take to school. The reason might be the only provision for Taira.

She still feels worried about Taira's situation lately. She felt that Taira was too tired for the past two days. Since the two of them finished doing sparing, Taira seemed to be forcing a boundary inside him.

However, when she saw that he came to school today in good health, that was enough for him. She felt some of his worries began to disappear.

Taira opened his eyes slowly, he immediately got up and stretched his body once up. The first thing he saw was Machi who was sitting next to him.

"Machi?".

"O-Ohayo, Taira-kun".

"Yo my best friend, your sleep is very good".

"If you don't give me the practice sheet, there's no way I'm going to sleep like this" he replied while rubbing his eyes once.

"Hehehe".

Taira turned to the direction of the lunch beside Machi.

"Why are there two provisions near you, Machi?".

"Th-This...".

Machi immediately put the lunch she was holding and took the stock that was still full. Her cheeks blushed slightly.

"Th-This is for Ta-Taira-kun".

"For me?".

"U-Um" She replied while turning his face away.

Taira received the provisions while confused when he saw the behavior of his childhood friend.

"~ Wiiuh ~ How come it's hot here" Koujiro sneered at the two of them.

Machi's face blushed more, while Taira remained indifferent while spending her provisions.

_10 minutes later..._

Taira closes the stock lid and puts it near another lunch container belonging to Machi. He felt very full. Whether it was made by Machi, which was indeed very good, or indeed she was starving. Will be a danger if he lay down after eating the lunch. He doesn't want to be fat because of this problem.

"Your meal is the best, Machi".

Machi's cheeks blushed again.

"Y-Your cooking is much better than me, Ta-Taira-kun".

"What will you do after this, Taira ... Will you go home after this break is over?" Koujiro asked while staring at the sky.

"I still have assignments to complete".

"Is that so...".

* **Teng! Teng! Teng!** *.

The bell rang, the school for today will be finished early because it will be coaching for first year students. For the second or third grade, they are allowed to leave early. However, there are some students who still want to be in school. Whether it's attending additional lessons or wanting to go to the library.

The three of them get ready to go back to class, Taira is helping to take a lunch container and give it to Machi.

"Okay, after this I will go for a walk with my friend, see you later" Said Koujiro as he walked towards the stairs.

"Me too".

Machi turned towards Taira's tie that didn't look straight.

"Wa-Wait a minute, Taira-kun".

"Hm?"

Machi's hands turned to Taira's chest while confirming the tie she was wearing. Taira felt surprised.

"Let me justify it myself" he said nervously.

"I-It's fine, Taira-kun".

Taira still feels bad in a situation like this. He immediately let go of Machi's hand to tie.

"Th-That's enough, Machi".

"N-No, Taira-kun, I—".

Her eyes were shocked when she saw there was a faint red engraving in Taira's right hand. She immediately let go of his grip, after which she took a step back.

"What's the matter, Machi?" Taira said confused.

She lowered her head slightly.

"_Sooner or later Fujimaru's family will experience a curse, in time you will see it before your own eyes_".

"Why does Taira-kun accept the call, why?" Reply in a soft tone.

"Why are you, Machi?" Said while holding both of Machi's shoulders.

"N-it's fine, Ta-Taira-kun. I-I'm just a little dizzy" She replied while smiling.

Taira lowered her hands.

"Okay, then hurry home, rest your body ... Looks like you're still tired from watching me all day. Maybe I'll go back to the dojo this afternoon".

"U-Um".

Taira smiled once at Machi, he walked slowly towards the stairs while leaving Machi on the roof.

The atmosphere on the school roof is now quiet. She opened her gloves and put the glove in her pocket.

In her hand was a strange carving in red. She turned towards the carving with a cold look.

"Even though Taira-kun followed this war, I will still protect his until we are left alone".

The carving is brightly lit. Machi's view turned towards the front.

"For this reason I joined this war".

A human with some red wavy armor on her arm appeared behind Machi. There is no face or upper part, just a glimpse of the white hair that is unraveling in the wind.

_Evening..._

Not expected by Taira that her task was far more than he expected. He suspects that only 2 practice values have not been included in the main values. However, there is still one practical value that turns out to take a lot of time.

He walked slowly while holding back his sleepiness, he even seemed unable to hold back his consciousness for longer because of this torturous drowsiness.

His weak eyes had turned to the front. Not far from the front of his dojo gate, there was a white-haired man unraveling in clothes like the era of the samurai standing in front of his steps.

Taira rubbed his eyes once, maybe this was hallucinations before going to bed because he forced his body too often or she was daydreaming.

"Maybe this is my hallucination".

The long haired figure pulled a katana beside the waist. She quickly pointed it towards Taira.

Taira glared at the figure, it was impossible for his hallucinations as if she wanted to challenge himself. It's true that Taira often practiced Kendo science, but there was no way anyone would dare to challenge himself this night.

"Hm?".

The figure immediately shot at high speed towards Taira and intended to slash him. Taira, who had not yet received the response, immediately realized and turned towards the right side.

* **Wush**! *.

* **Dum**! *.

The ground immediately cracked when the sword hit the ground. Taira was unable to speak anything other than being surprised not playing.

"Hoi-hoi, t-this must be a dream!".

The figure pulled back her sword and immediately made a side slash. Taira who saw the attack immediately avoided it.

* **Srak**! *.

The part of the shirt on the chest was cut wide enough, plus there was a small wound on his cheek.

"Yup! This wound is real ... D-Don't tell me this isn't a dream!".

The figure pulled his sword back and immediately carried out a piercing attack towards Taira.

"**Observe**!".

Taira summoned a blue short sword replica while preparing to fend off the attack.

* **Set**! *.

The attack was successfully driven by Taira's illusionary sword.

The eyes of the person in front of Taira sharpened, the figure immediately turned the sword's handle to 180 degrees then lifted it.

* **Set**! *.

Taira's gaze turned towards the sword's movements.

* **Wush**! *.

Suddenly the direction of the attack turned down very quickly.

* **Trak**! *.

Taira's illusionary sword was destroyed when he received the attack. He took a few steps back, his breath felt a little heavy. He thought briefly, who was the person in front of him? why does he really want to kill himself?.

"Who are you really...".

The figure lowered the sword's grip, She continued to radiate a cold, sharp look towards Taira. Taira slowly retreated, avoiding the distance from the horrible figure.

* **Set**! *.

Taira felt that there was a wall that prevented his from retreating. He had no other plans to get away from the person who was pressing himself with the air of killing that much.

He still showed a strong face even though he was at the end of death. It seems like this has become his destiny to be killed.

"I admit that courage in you has challenged me with your weak limitations" For the first time the figure opened his voice. A girl's voice in a soft but very pressing tone.

"But... Your death here is destined by heaven. Before you can summon your Servant, I will kill you first".

'Se-Servant?'.

"W-What do you mean?".

"Ask it when it's dead".

"What are you?".

* **Jleb**! *.

The girl thrust her sword towards Taira's stomach. She continued to press it until two-thirds of the sword iron entered and penetrated into Taira's body.

* **Sleb**! *.

The girl pulled her sword quickly, making Taira unable to hold his body longer and fell leaning against the wall.

"I'll let you die slowly... Let's just say it's a gift from me for you".

The girl threw away the traces of blood sticking to the sword to the side.

Taira's gaze slowly began to blur, his body slowly began to feel the cold of the night air.

'Will I die like this... Without any resistance... The knowledge taught by Nee-san, I haven't even had the chance to try it'.

Slowly, Taira closed his eyes. He was no longer strong enough to hold his eyes open. The pain he felt, the blood slowly coming out of his body, as if torturing his weak body.

'I'm sorry... Nee-san... Machi...'.

"_Master_".

He heard a voice he had heard. A voice that always protects him, a voice that always leads him to light. The voice she had heard from a girl's tiny lips, meeting himself with the girl in a bright world, without the fear and extraordinary courage of the girl.

"_Someday we will meet, I have waited very long for a time like this_".

"_In the name of the ruler of Rome, I will guide my Master towards the beauty that exceeds the Domus Aurea_".

"_My name is..._".

Taira pushed her right hand forward with a weak step towards the front. He took a deep breath while opening his mouth slightly.

"**NERO**!".

Bright light appeared from Taira's right hand, producing a very dazzling white light. Now there is a smoke explosion appearing near him. The mysterious girl's figure immediately retreated to avoid the explosion just now.

* **Wush**! *.

A strange sword was black with a white aura centered towards the girl by doing a side slash.

* **Trang**! *.

The girl managed to banish the attack. However, because of its strong thrust it has to bounce a few meters.

* **Tap**! *.

The girl landed with her left hand touching the ground.

"I never thought he could call him just by name".

A sword sound rang out from behind the white smoke.

* **Wush**! *.

A strong slash to the side, making white smoke disappear completely. Leaving only a few jasmine petals flying around him. A blonde girl with bound hair wearing a white dress appeared in front of Taira. The girl stuck her strange sword to the ground. She directed his left hand to her chest.

"Umu, the Emperor who is graceful has returned to receive the call".

Taira opened his eyes slightly and looked forward. He vaguely saw a girl who was the same as in his dream. A girl who always saves her from danger.

The blonde girl realized it. She immediately pulled out her sword and turned around. The thin smile she showed towards Taira.

A smile that Taira will never forget for life. A beautiful smile that always protects him, now stands right before his eyes.

"We meet again...".

"Master".

~**TBC**~

* * *

Finally it's finished ... After this chapter ends, it is unlikely that there will be some battles in this city of Adachi, because Zhitachi will target Fanfict this will end around 16 more chapters. For Shiro and the Fate Stay Night figures to take part in this story, but not too often because this war will focus on the city of Adachi.

For other possibilities, in the next chapter Zhitachi will describe a little OC chara who participated in this war, but not with their past. Because Zhitachi thought it was too burdensome for this story.

Okay, maybe that's all Zhitachi said, see you next week...

* **Reader comments and reviews will greatly motivate Zhitachi to be better** *.


	5. Chapter 5

**Fate/Abnormal****  
****Pride of Emperor**

Haloo! Zhitachi appears again!

For this chapter, the OC will arrive and later the Chara will also be a Master. But, Zhitachi will not explain which Servant will accompany him. These answers will be answered in this chapter.

Before that, I'm very sorry for just publishing now because yesterday Zhitachi had to take part in the new year's event. For this chapter it's not as long as usual because Zhitachi does the 'Pursue one night' mode, so if it's a bit ugly or how does Zhitachi apologize :)

And so, just read it right ...

**Disclaimer: Type-Moon, Ufotable.**

**Genre: History, Supranatural, Tragedy, Action.**

**Character: All Classes Servant, OC, Chara in Fate Stay Night UBW.**

**Rate: T+ up to M.**

Synopsis: The fifth Grail Wars chaos was unexpectedly completed, making Emiya Shiro the main hero in this Grail Wars. 5 years later, the Satou family still did not receive a heavy defeat at the previous Grail Wars and was determined to bring the war back. Without the guidance of war regulators, the sixth Grail Wars becomes unbalanced, so the tragedy of the past 5 years is repeated again, at the same time, but in a different place. Who is able to stop the Grail Wars mess this time?

*** A / N: This story Zhitachi took from the plot after Emiya Shiro finished her magic school in England with Rin Tohsaka *.**

~ Not Like, Don't Read ~

* * *

**Chapter Five: 6th Holy Grail War.**

Their eyes were now facing each other, the person he had dreamed of was right in front of him. Smiling softly with blonde hair sparkling under the moonlight, a jasmine-white dress as if dancing under the roar of the night breeze.

"We meet again, Master".

Soft words came out of her lips, a voice Taira had never forgotten.

"You... The girl at that time".

Taira held his severely injured stomach.

"Ukh!".

The girl immediately changed her position, she had time to put her sword on the ground. Her right hand turned to the wound Taira had suffered.

"Umu, your wound is quite deep, Master".

The girl pressed her fingers towards the wound.

"Hold for a moment".

The girl suddenly pressed Taira's stomach, making his surprised. Taira was unable to take out a single glance when she felt such tremendous pain.

"**Imperial Privilege**".

A green light appeared in the girl's palm. Slowly, the wound on Taira's stomach began to close.

Taira slowly opened his eyes, the pain he had just experienced began to subside.

"Take a break, Master. Let my healing abilities heal your wound".

"Thank" Taira said as he closed her eyes again.

The girl smiled smugly again.

"Umu!"

The blonde girl took her sword and immediately stood up, she turned around to the samurai girl.

A sharp gaze was painted towards the Samurai girl. An angry look clearly painted from the blonde girl's pupils.

"Can a great person only hurt a weak person like my Master?".

"If it's true then you're just a great person with a rubbish title!".

The samurai girl glared at him, she was hooked by the sentence from the blonde girl.

"Looks like you have strong courage to fight me".

The blonde girl pointed her right hand to her chest.

"Umu, I will accept anything as long as it looks beautiful".

"But...".

Blonde girl lowered her right hand.

"I will punish anyone who has ruined that beauty!"

The blonde girl pulled her sword up parallel to her face.

The samurai girl also pulled her sword back.

"Come here!"

~**ZHTACHI**~

The atmosphere became tense when two girls were focused on the things in front of themselves. The sound of the wind seemed not to allow them to pass. The cold night's gaze will be a silent witness to a phenomenon that will occur after this.

There were no movements from either of them. They are sure, any wrong movement will be the end of their lives. Anyone who first does a careless thing will be a defeat for him.

* **Wush**! *.

The blonde girl immediately shot towards the samurai girl without any doubt. She took the first action before she was hit by a surprise attack.

* **Set**! *.

The blonde girl launched a slashing attack from the bottom very quickly.

The samurai girl saw the motion just now immediately fending off the attack.

* **Trang**! *.

The two swords are now clashing together, the fight that was held back has now begun ...

The samurai girl managed to resist the attack. However, because the energy released from the black sword was strong enough, she held back with a slight tremble.

* **Set**! *.

The samurai girl quickly steps back to avoid the distance of the sword. The ability of the enemy in front of him seemed to contradict the flow of his sword. Also in terms of size, this type of katana sword can easily be blocked by strong attacks.

A strong slash was directed towards the top, the samurai girl managed to avoid the slash. Only on the chest are slightly scratched.

The blonde girl lowered her sword back to the right side and immediately made a side slash.

The samurai girl had not had time to justify her position when the second attack was launched. She knew, the sword she held was useless against a sword of a size larger than her.

She threw her katana aside, a fire appeared in her left hand while running straight. A spear with its tip coated with fire appeared after the fire appeared. She directed her right hand to hold the red spear to resist the attack from the blonde girl.

* **Trak**! *.

The second slash was successfully held, this time the power was balanced with the black lightning sword.

"Hm?"

The blonde girl immediately jumped backwards.

"This time it's a spear, are you Lancer?".

The samurai girl rotates her spear once and points it backwards.

"I still have many tricks against you, Saber".

"Ho'oh, you know my class".

The samurai girl smiled once.

"I can tell when I try it once".

The samurai girl pointed her right hand at Saber, she slowly pulled her fingers back as if mocking Saber.

"Is that your only ability, Saber?".

Saber tightened her sword grip, she smiled once at the samurai girl.

"Looks like your mouth is enough for me to close with my beauty".

Taira opened his eyes slowly, the wound he had just experienced began to subside. Even so he still felt pain in the abdomen.

He immediately stood up while holding a wound in the stomach. He turned towards the battle between the blonde girl and the strange girl who stabbed him.

Sabers carry out multiple attacks from various directions. The samurai girl who was originally able to dominate the battle must now be defeated against Saber's sword abilities.

Saber stops the attack continuously and immediately slashes from below. She was sure this time her attack was able to defeat the samurai girl.

A tired samurai girl is now trying to resist the attack.

* **Trak**! *.

The spear held by the samurai girl was thrown forward and stuck not far from Taira's position.

Saber smiled triumphantly after doing the last slash.

* **Wush**! *.

The samurai girl jumps a little far from Saber.

* **Set**! *.

* **Tap**! *.

The samurai girl stood slowly after landing. The cold gaze now turned towards Saber.

"I seem to underestimate you, Saber".

"Umu, do you see the beauty of my attack, strange girl?".

The samurai girl smiled once.

"Looks like you are the right opponent for me".

His face returned cold towards Saber.

"And you also deserve to receive my ultimate attack".

She advances her left hand, just like the appearance of a spear, a red flame appears in the palm of her hand and then goes up and down. The red flame formed a fairly large bow. A bow that is red with a flame that slowly emerges from the top and bottom forms a string, covered with the shape of a large, brightly lit diamond in the upper and lower arc.

The samurai girl pulled the bow string backwards, giving rise to a fire in the middle of the arc, forming slowly as if it were an arrow to be shot.

"I'll show you my true abilities".

The aura and pressure around the samurai girl changed dramatically. The aura of the heat of the arc of fire added magic power which continued to increase as if eroding cold air at night.

Taira was shocked when he felt the pressure just now. He felt like he was in the middle of a collection of burned wood mountains. Heavy breathing and sweat began to feel. He swallowed hard, it's like being in the deepest hell surrounded by eternal fire.

Saber glared at the bow, she was a little worried when she saw and felt the pressure that the arc produced.

Some parts of the building near the samurai girl began to melt due to the heat generated by the arc fire. The darkness of the night seemed unable to stem the red fire produced by the samurai girl's bow.

"I can't break the attack, but maybe I can get rid of it".

The white aura grew stronger than Saber's black sword, forming a fairly large sword aura.

"But also the impact of the surrounding area will be affected. Umu, it seems I will see the tragedy return".

She turned slightly towards the back, maybe she would not survive the deadly attack, moreover her Master was injured behind him.

"I will not leave my Master again".

She turned back to the front. There is no way other than to break the attack in one strike.

The samurai girl has drawn the bow perfectly. The arrow fire that she just pulled was getting stronger and stronger. The tip of the arrow seemed to erode the air in front of it. There is only one answer painted from the flames ...

Short death.

The aura around the samurai girl is getting stronger. Taira who felt it quickly stepped back two steps.

"I will protect you master!"

"B-But the aura just now..."/

"Trust me, Master. I will stop the attack with my sword".

The samurai girl immediately closed her eyes, her lips whispering a sentence.

"**The vengeance of the fire that never goes out, give strength to the end of this bow. Let it go! Morning light wrapped in the meaning of life ... Kiss those who have underestimated your holy fire...**".

The samurai girl opened her eyes.

The aura and fire around the samurai girl are increasingly becoming. Saber swallowed very hard. Whether or not she can dispel the deadly attack with his ability.

"**Oṃlolik Sv-**".

The words of his spell were cut off when she felt an attack from the air. The bow string immediately disappears when the concentration becomes disturbed.

* **Set**! *.

The samurai girl immediately dodged the two red spear attacks that appeared from the air.

Two red spears reappeared and stuck in front of Saber. The surprised Saber immediately canceled the gathering of energy into the sword.

"Who dares to bother me!" Said the samurai girl while turning to the side.

* **Wush**! *.

* **Tap**! *.

A figure dressed in black with a mouth covered with cloth appeared above the dojo gate. The figure holds the same two spears as in front of Saber and the samurai girl.

"Stop your resistance, Archer".

The samurai girl Archer called immediately turned towards the figure standing at the gate.

"Assassin!".

~**ZHITACHI**~

The figure that was supposed to be Assassin just turned around with a flat look at Archer.

"Do you want to bother me, Assassin!".

"Hm, I don't care about your fight against Saber... I'm worried about the person behind Saber" replied the figure.

"You're right, Lancer" Said a mysterious girl.

Taira immediately turned towards the voice. A girl in a yellow-haired black suit tied to the middle side justifies the position of the glove while walking towards her.

"We haven't met for a long time, Taira-chan".

"Di-Diana-san".

The figure of the girl named Diana smiled at Taira. Her steps stopped when she was in front of Taira. Her eyes turned from under Taira's body to the top.

"You're already big, Taira-chan".

"Wh-Why is Diana-san in this city?".

"Um ~ Why is that? Maybe I want to meet Karin-senpai".

"Nee-san is currently out of town, she is not at home or in the dojo".

"Achya~ Even though I want to meet him".

Her gaze sharpened towards Archer, she held Taira's right shoulder and walked towards his side.

"But before that we have to take care of this troublesome person".

"What ha-".

* **Wush**! *.

Diana suddenly disappeared from the side. Saber who saw the movement just now was also surprised.

* **Wush**! *.

The atmosphere slowed when Diana appeared right in front of Archer. Archer who was originally calm now was shocked by the appearance of Diana in front of him.

"**Enchant...**".

Diana tightly grasped the palm of her right hand, a purple light wrapped around Diana's palm.

"**Enforce Bullet!**".

* **Duak**! *.

A heavy blow to Archer's stomach, causing a shock explosion behind him. The ground behind Archer also cracked into several parts due to the attack just now.

Archer vomited blood immediately when she hit the attack. The attack just right on the inside of her stomach, there was a possibility that Archer's stomach had been destroyed by the attack. The bow of the arrow she was holding fell to the ground and then disappeared.

Archer retreated two steps while holding her stomach. She smiled weakly after receiving the attack from Diana.

Diana justified her position, she looked at Archer with a cold face.

"I'm amazed you can survive my gun, Servant".

"An attack like this ... * **Ukh**! * Nothing ... Compared to mine".

Archer's eyelids turned red after she smiled, Diana felt the heat again.

Seeing the possibility of a surprise attack, Diana immediately jumped back and stood by.

Archer's whole body let out white smoke, her white skin turned red when the smoke came out. Heavy breath came out from Archer's mouth while smiling devil.

"The ability to regenerate, is troublesome" Said Diana as she sighed once.

White smoke slowly disappeared a few seconds later, Archer stood back upright as if nothing had happened. Taira was surprised when she saw Archer returning to its original state.

"Who exactly is she?".

"She is just like us, Taira-chan. But she is different from us. She is a Servant who is called to follow the cursed war called the Holy Grail".

"Holy Grail? Servant? I don't understand, Diana-san".

"I'll explain later ... Lancer!"

Lancer came and landed beside Diana.

"Take Taira away from here, I'll finish it in one strike".

Diana pulled her right hand back. She moved her left leg forward, while her left hand went forward while holding.

"Yes".

The Lancer immediately disappeared and returned to appear near Taira.

"Wait, what's up?".

* **Duak**! *.

Lancer hit the back of Taira's neck hard and made him faint. She immediately held Taira's body so it would not fall to the ground.

"Lancer, what are you doing!" Saber said while angry towards the Lancer.

Lancer immediately lifted Taira's body and turned around. Saber who had run out of patience immediately raised her sword.

"Lower him Lancer!".

"Calm yourself, Saber. I want to keep Taira away from the impact of my strength".

Saber turned to Diana.

"What do you mean? As long as I'm here, my master won't get hurt!".

"If you want to go, just do it ... But, if you are indeed a Servant of Taira, then follow what I say."

Saber was silent for a while, she also had time to turn to Taira. She was confused, what should she do now. Following orders from people she doesn't know, or still following her will.

She can't choose such selfish things, besides that she doesn't want her master to get hurt again.

"I will fight with you".

Diana smiled once.

"Wise choice".

Lancer immediately went away from the two of them. Diana immediately turned to Archer. This time she was sure he could defeat him with the 'ultimate' ability she had said.

"This time I will stop the rotten war called the Holy Grail".

The aura around Diana changed dramatically, the air around it seemed to be heavier than usual.

"Get ready ...".

"... Archer!"

~**TBC**~

* * *

It's finally finished too ... It's possible that the front chapter will be explained by Zhitachi's OC chara at the beginning of the opening.

Actually in the previous chapter there were still many parts of the story that were passed, for the future maybe Zhitachi would fill the gap.

Okay, maybe that's all Zhitachi said, see you next week ...

* **Reader comments and reviews will greatly motivate Zhitachi to be better** *.


	6. Chapter 6

**Fate/Abnormal****  
****Pride of Emperor**

Haloo! Zhitachi appears again!

For this chapter, Chara OC Zhitachi will explain this on Fanfict Fate Series. Who are they, just go ahead ...

1\. **Fujimaru Taira.**

The main character in this Fate / Abnormal story and became a Master of Saber. A young man who wants to live a normal life, has a normal daily life, and is a normal person. A short normal life has led him to a holy war this time, a war that should be avoided by humans.

2\. **Fujimaru Karin.**

One of five people who have the title 'Five Man Arm's' in the Holy Church. Has the potential to be talented at a young age. Rumors circulated that Fujimaru Karin was one of the people who was even able to defeat a Magician Master by himself. It has a power that is not even able to be devised by humans.

3\. **Nana Machi.**

A supporting character and a person who is very close to Heroine. It is a little shy and nervous when in front of Taira, but not to other friends. She is very friendly to anyone, be it a classmate or friend of a different generation. She had a dark past that even Taira himself did not know.

4\. **Diana Winterluck.**

A girl of Russian descent who was studying in the Holy Church. Only she who has the strength and intelligence comparable to Fujimaru Karin. One of the 'Five Man Arm's' is recognized because of their power to conquer tasks. Member of 'Expert 21' formed by Fujimaru Karin to observe chaos in the city of Fuyuki.

Zhitachi only explained the core chara in this story, there are still a number of Chara OC's that Zhitachi hasn't explained.

And so, rather than later I just read it right away ...

**Disclaimer: Type-Moon, Ufotable.**

**Genre: History, Supranatural, Tragedy, Action.**

**Character: All Classes Servant, OC, Chara in Fate Stay Night UBW.**

**Rate: T+ up to M.**

Synopsis: The fifth Grail Wars chaos was unexpectedly completed, making Emiya Shiro the main hero in this Grail Wars. 5 years later, the Satou family still did not receive a heavy defeat at the previous Grail Wars and was determined to bring the war back. Without the guidance of war regulators, the sixth Grail Wars becomes unbalanced, so the tragedy of the past 5 years is repeated again, at the same time, but in a different place. Who is able to stop the Grail Wars mess this time?

*** A / N: This story Zhitachi took from the plot after Emiya Shiro finished her magic school in England with Rin Tohsaka *.**

~ Not Like, Don't Read ~

* * *

**Chapter Six: The God of Sun.**

"Are you ready, Archer?".

The pressure and aura around Diana continued to increase, the Saber behind him was slightly surprised when she felt the aura. Diana's aura flashed as if she had another will.

Saber believes that the aura is a class of Servant strength, it is impossible for ordinary humans to reach this point. Unless they are not human.

"Your strength is indeed a mysterious blonde girl".

"My strength comes from my desire ... Saber, I have a request".

Saber turned to Diana.

"Request?".

"Can you make Archer a little busy for a while, I need time to gather energy into my attack".

"No problem, how much time can you collect?".

"Three minutes, no, give me five minutes to collect this energy".

Saber turned to Archer, she smiled once, it was very easy for five minutes to hold Archer's classmate.

"Five minutes won't satisfy me enough! I can't do it, I'll do it."

Saber raised his black sword forward.

"Becareful".

* **Set**! *.

Saber prepares a fighting position.

"Yes!".

* **Wush**! *.

Saber immediately shot towards Archer.

Archer immediately alerted when Saber darted towards him.

Saber made the first attack from the front. Seeing things just now, Archer immediately turned his spear once and then deflected Saber's attack.

* **Trang**! *.

Saber's first attack was successfully driven away. Not wasting the opportunity, Archer pushed her spear up and made Saber's sword move away.

* **Set**! *.

Archer turned his spear back to the side, he changed the position of the handle to the bottom of the spear and made a sideways attack.

Saber was surprised at the direction of the attack, she still had not had the chance to justify her position. She immediately dropped her sword and rushed to hold the handle of the sword with her right hand.

* **Trak**! *.

* **Wush**! *.

* **Duak**! *.

Archer's attack on her black sword, but due to the wrong holding position made Saber thrown to the side and hit the fence wall hard.

Diana could only look at Saber who was hitting the fence, she could not help because the collection of energy requires high concentration.

* **Set**! *.

Archer turned her spear backwards, her vision now turning towards Diana.

"Is that all you can sacrifice for me?".

Diana smiled once.

"Heh! You better pay attention to your opponent".

* **Set**! *.

Saber came out of the ruins of the wall and shot towards the Archer at high speed.

Within seconds Saber was on the right side of Archer. In a short time Archer turned to the Saber filled with wounds on her face and her middle arm wanted to do a slash towards his neck. Her face which was originally calm now became shocked.

"You think only you have healing abilities, Archer!" She said at a slow time.

~ **ZHITACHI** ~

Karin was staring intently at the night sky in Fuyuki city from inside the car. She kept thinking of Taira who lived alone in the dojo. It was not usual for him to think of Taira as worried as this, most when she only wanted to meet him.

But this time she felt a little worried, seeing the things she felt last time made him have to go back to the city of Adachi. Plus the recognition from Ardas last time too, she had time to not think of himself.

_During the day ago, the city of Fuyuki..._

Karin arrived in front of the large white building, above the door was the sign 'Holy Church'. She got out of the car and walked slowly toward the door. She still had time to rest a few hours after last night's incident at the hotel. She still has many questions after this.

Karin opened the door of the building with her right hand. One of the employees who was passing towards him immediately greeted him.

"G-Good morning, Commander Karin".

"Hm, morning" She said briefly as she walked into the information room.

Karin stopped when she was in front of the information room. She pointed her hands to the table.

"Where are the Ardas Marches now?".

"Ma-Master Ardas is attending an important meeting upstairs".

"Cih! Thank you" Said Karin then walked towards the elevator.

_A few moments later..._

"Commander Karin is still cold as usual" Said one of the girls in the information room.

"She is a member of 'Five Man Arm's' formed by the central church, and there are also rumors saying that commander Karin formed a special team in Fuyuki five years ago... So don't be surprised if it is like that".

"Eh really? Isn't 'Five Man Arm's' containing members of the Holy Church elected?".

"No wonder the commander Karin entered 'Five Man Arm's', the news I heard that all of his members had unreasonable power. Even rumors said there was one person who could match the commander Karin".

"I don't want to deal with them".

"Me too".

Karin was leaning near the door while waiting for someone with her hand to fold on her chest, she wanted to hurry back to Adachi to continue her side work.

* **Kriet**! *.

Someone opened the door, Karin opened his eyes and lowered his hands.

"Sorry I'm too late".

Karin carried out a surprise attack using her left hand and stopped right in front of a young man's neck.

"You think how long I've been waiting in this boring place, Ardas!".

"I'm sorry for making you wait in a boring place like this. But before that, can you lower your left hand?".

"Your defense is starting to slack off, Ardas. This place is like pampering you every day".

"Really, then do you want to take turns with me?"

Karin's eyes turned towards the stomach of the young man named Ardas. In his left hand was holding a gun that had been directed towards Karin.

"Your defense is starting to weaken, but your reflexes are still like before".

Karin lowered her left hand, Ardas replied with a smile.

"Thank you for your compliment, Karin" Reply Ardas while putting the gun back in the robe.

* **Kriet**! *.

* **Dum**! *.

"What do you want from me, Ardas?".

Ardas walks to his desk chair, he pulls the chair and sits down.

"We get special work from the Central Church".

Karin's view became sharp when she heard the word 'Central Church'.

"Explain to me".

Ardas opens the third desk drawer while picking up a blue bound book. He put the book on the table.

"Before that, did you have the chance to feel the magic wave last time?".

"A magic wave? Yes, I could feel it. A wave of magic that I will never forget for my life".

"The thing you want to forget will soon happen in the near future".

Karin stepped towards the Ardas table.

"What do you mean?".

"The Holy Grail will soon appear in the city of Fuyuki".

Karin's step stopped when she heard the 'Holy Grail'.

"I thought the end of this mess will begin ... Then, what does the Central Church want from me?" She said while walking again.

"They ordered all members of 'Five Man Arm's' to investigate this case".

Karin stopped in front of the Ardas table.

"Why is only 'Five Man Arm's' to be involved in this matter? Isn't there still a lot of talented members of the Holy Church?".

"The Holy Party does not want to completely sacrifice their members in this case, you already know the rotten purpose of the Central Church".

"Making a regulation in the name of the throne of the Holy Church through the intermediary of the Holy Grail".

Ardas nodded once.

"You're right".

Karin lowered her head slightly, she pointed her right hand to the front of her chest.

"For this time I will destroy the Grail, whatever will be sacrificed later" Said Karin while holding her right hand tightly.

"I hope you can destroy the Grail, the world will not experience change when it is still on this earth".

Karin lowered her right hand.

"Besides me, have you told this matter to the members of 'Five Man Arm's'?".

"As Mars could not accept this request, he was on another continent to watch over the city of Sumeria. Lay and Shang were in England to study the peculiarities that exist in London".

"Then Diana?".

"She accepted it, maybe she is now heading to Japan".

Karin smile once.

"I can't go berserk at will when she is near me".

Karin's eyes accidentally looked towards the blue bound book.

"What book is it?".

"Oh, this! I forgot about it, did you hear the current news last day?" Said Ardas while holding a book.

"Current news?".

Ardas opens the book, then shows it to Karin.

"In the city of Fuyuki there has been a massacre. There have been 2,000 victims with 1,000 men and 1,000 women".

Karin's gaze glanced sharply.

"Massacre? Actually what is happening in this city".

_"I still have a task that is more important than serving you fighting"._

Karin briefly remembered her last conversation with the robed figure she had fought.

"Is that what he did?" She said softly.

"What's the matter, Karin?".

"Before I came here, I had a chance to fight a strange person. He had strength that did not exist in magic or martial arts."

"Oh, so it triggered your right hand in the bandage. I thought you had become a feminine girl" Said Ardas while smiling.

"There's no way I'm injured because of cooking, you want to make fun of me, Ardas!".

"Course not... Ahem, it is not usually a person who has the nickname 'Queen of Destruction' to be hurt" He said while waving both hands twice.

"The attack was too fast in my eyes, if only I was late for a second, whatever would happen to me. To be honest I was very lucky at that time".

"It seems like the enemy you fought back in time was a Servant who was summoned through the Holy Grail".

"Will the Holy Grail War begin soon?".

Ardas holds his chin and strokes it once.

"Hm~ Judging from the number of victims killed, at the same time you also met a Servant. Certainly the catalyst for calling the Holy Grail is complete".

"I feel relieved if this war only happened in the city of Fuyuki".

"I also think so. However, judging from the magic wave that spread throughout the city last time, the magic wave just stopped at Shima bay".

"Shima Bay? That means the city of Adachi is also...".

Ardas nodded once.

"The city of Adachi was involved in this war".

~ **ZHITACHI** ~

Karin turned around and rushed to the door.

"Where do you want Karin?".

"Where? Of course I want to go to Adachi city!".

"Calm yourself, Karin. We haven't concluded that the Cup of War this time will affect Adachi or not".

"It's just something like that that makes me uncomfortable!".

"But there is one thing you must know".

Karin stopped his steps.

"What is that?".

"The Magic Association has begun to act, sooner or later they will take part in this war. Also, I have been informed that there is a murderer who will participate in the Grail war".

"Let Diana take care of the wicked murderer and the Association, I still have a more important task than this".

"The future of this city and human safety are on your shoulders, Karin. The Holy Grail has given you some of its power so that you can restore the humanity that is on this earth. Will you forget everything?".

"The strength that I get is the result of all my sacrifices, for this time, I will not sacrifice someone again just because of my selfishness" She said while walking again.

"But ..." She stopped when she arrived at the door.

"For all the hopes and prayers they gave me, I will destroy that damned cup ... I will bring the cup to the end of the darkness of the human heart".

* **Kriet**! *.

* **Dum**! *.

Karin slowly closed the door, leaving a smile on Ardas's face.

"You haven't changed, Karin".

~ **ZHITACHI** ~

Saber intends to do a slash towards Archer's neck. At that time, Archer immediately looked down to avoid the slash from Saber.

* **Wush**! *.

Archer carried out an attack using the spear handle towards Saber's stomach hard.

* **Duak**! *.

Saber vomited a bit of saliva when she received an attack from the handle of the spear. Not yet there, Archer directed the center of the spear to push the Saber's body towards the right side. She turned her body towards the back and blew Saber towards the fence wall that was still intact.

* **Duak**! *.

The blow was too strong so the fence wall fell on Saber.

* **Set**! *.

Archer turned the spear once, she looked coldly at the rubble of the fence.

* **Deg**! *.

She felt a hunch of danger that would come from the front.

* **Set**! *.

Right what she expected, a strong slash led from below to Archer. Instantly Archer jumped away from the attack.

Saber's body looked more messy, her arms were covered with wounds, her robes were torn in several places. Even though she was injured, her sharp gaze did not flinch.

"You are quite persistent too, Saber."

Archer threw her spear aside, she summoned the large arrow and quickly pulled the arrow.

Diana slowly opened her eyes, she did not give out the slightest aura when the energy collection was taking place. However, this time a strong pressure emerged from him as if it was raging like a wild animal starving. The aura is like forming a tail in large numbers while dancing not in rhythm.

A sharp look as if she wanted to overthrow a god had been painted in her blue eyes. The aura is like a war robe that can withstand the tantrums of even the god of war.

"Sorry to wait a long time, Saber. This time leave it to me".

Saber only replied with a smile.

* **Deg**! *.

This time Archer felt a bad feeling from Diana. She changes her target towards Diana by aiming the target arrow at Diana.

* **Set**! *.

Diana stand in position.

"Stay away from me, Saber!".

Diana's strength increasingly became, Saber immediately went away from Diana's attack distance.

The arrow coated with fire is on and ready to be crushed. Archer didn't want to waste the opportunity for longer.

* **Set**! *.

* **Wush**! *.

The arrow of fire had been crushed by Archer towards Diana with incredible speed.

Slowly the time began to slow down, the seconds of Archer's arrow wanted to hit Diana.

"Prepare to return to your grave".

* **Set**! *.

Diana grasped her right hand tightly.

"**Enchant**...".

* **Drak**! *.

The ground stepped on by Diana shook violently and severely cracked, making the footing down.

"**Final** **Bullet!**".

Diana pushed her right hand which she was fumbling towards, a blast of wind appeared and flew forward.

* **Wush** *.

The wind blast instantly erases Archer's fire arrows that happen to be on the path of the attack.

Archer saw the attack and he would not have time to avoid it. She was still in the air when doing an arrow attack.

* **Wush**! *.

In slow motion, the wind blast was right in front of Archer. Archer's face was shocked when she saw the attack which had a speed exceeding the wind.

* **Dum**! *.

A blast of wind hit a portion of Archer's body and eliminated it instantly, the sound and explosion felt very strong when it hit Archer's body.

* **Wush**! *.

The wind blast continued to go even though it had hit Archer and penetrated several buildings behind it.

* **Drak**! *.

Houses, walls, even trees in Diana's radius of attack immediately vanished and were destroyed after the attack.

* **Bruk**! *.

The undamaged part of Archer's body fell to the ground.

* **Set**! *.

Saber landed next to Diana, he was unable to comment when he saw the deadly attack. He could only show a surprised face.

"Attacking a class ... Noble Phantasm!"

* **Set**! *.

Diana justified her position, she smiled thinly after carrying out the deadly attack. Her face was like not at all guilty.

"Looks like my attack missed my expectation".

Saber turned slowly towards Diana, she felt scared after seeing Diana's ultimate attack.

"Wh-Who are you really? Are you still ... A human?".

Diana turned to Saber.

"Me? Of course I'm still human. It's just that my castle with you is much higher".

The hand holding her black sword trembled, she couldn't win against this monster's enemy. moreover she knows that the person next to him also includes a Master, an enemy she will one day fight.

She stood up straight in front, even so her hand holding the sword still trembled.

"What strength is that actually?"

"The attack just now is my destructive ability. By gathering all the energy around me to the center of concentration, turning it into energy that is ready to be bolted. The longer the energy accumulates, the stronger the attack power produced... If you buy more time, maybe the building the one behind it will be destroyed even worse than this".

"But there is also an impact, I don't continue to use this power because energy absorption must be stronger than her expenditure. Compared to 'him', this attack power is only one tenth of its original strength".

"Her?"

"You will know him later, it's just that she hates Servant a little."

"Hate? Why?".

Diana was silent for a moment.

"I'll tell you another time, you better heal your wound".

Saber turned towards her wounded body. True to what Diana said, her body was also covered in wounds from Archer's attack.

She pointed her left hand to his chest, a green light appeared in her palm.

"**Fufuhuhahahaha**!".

* **Deg**! *.

Diana and Saber felt a bad feeling coming from Archer's body.

The part of Archer's body that disappeared slowly was enveloped in red flame, slowly forming a replica of the original body. The red flame slowly begins to repair the missing body parts and replaces them with new ones.

Archer immediately got up when the left leg had formed again. She stood up again while the red flame was regenerating the abdomen and chest.

"It is impossible!" Diana said surprised.

Saber was also surprised to see Archer's body that had stood up.

Archer's abdomen and chest had returned to normal, complete with his armor. This time the red flame slowly regenerates to the left hand.

On Archer's forehead now appeared two black horns, her eyes which were originally black and red now changed to bright red.

The red flame had reshaped her left hand, she moved her palm twice. The sensation is still the same as before it was destroyed.

This time her body was covered in burning red flames. Diana thought, it took more time to replenish energy, even if the same attack could hit the target.

Before this fight began, the two of them had also run out of energy. Diana's breath was quite heavy after carrying out the ultimate attack, Saber's body was also exhausted due to her fight against Archer. It's unlikely that they can win this bet again.

"Prepare for the second round".

~ **ZHITACHI** ~

Diana and Saber returned to standby, Saber had not had time to recover her body. This time there is no time for him to heal.

_"That's enough, Archer, come back to me"._

A girl's voice briefly rang Archer's ears, Archer closed her eyes.

"Yes Master".

Archer opened her eyes, she saved the red flame which was enveloping him into the body.

"Blessed! I let you live for some time. If we meet again, I will eliminate you with my anger!" She said while disappearing.

* **Wush**! *.

The Archer's figure completely disappeared. Diana and Saber breathe a sigh of relief.

"I think we will fight those troublesome people".

"I honestly can't stand it anymore".

"You're right ... Lancer, come here".

Lancer appeared on Diana's left side while carrying Taira who was unconscious.

"Take Taira to the rest room in this dojo".

"Yes Master" Said smoothly.

Lancer immediately jumped over the dojo gate fence, Diana only held her forehead while sighing softly.

"If you really want to be fast, what do dojo doors be created for?".

Saber just replied with a weak smile.

_Above the building ..._

Archer appeared behind someone and immediately saluted.

"Sorry Master, I can't carry out that easy task".

The figure of the blue haired girl was holding Archer's shoulder.

"It's okay, Archer. Your job is enough".

Archer raised himself, she smiled at a glance.

"Thank you, Master".

"You really are useless, Archer!" Said the young man.

* **Tap**! **Tap**! *.

Acher and the known girl named Machi turned to the sound source of footsteps.

"Your job is to just eliminate one person, why can't you do that task!" Said the short blue haired young man.

"I'm sorry, Dan-dono ... This is my fault".

"You're useless, Archer. This time I'll let Taira disappear!".

Machi immediately stepped towards the young man named Dan.

"D-Don't do it, Nii-san. Don't make Taira-kun suffer again".

"Shut up you're a useless sister, you will only hold me back in the plans for the destruction of the Fujimaru family!".

"B-But ...".

* **Tap**! **Tap**! **Tap**! *.

A step came from behind Dan.

"Can you hide those useless sounds, slaves!".

A figure of a brown-skinned young man without wearing a shirt. His body was only covered with a white coat covering his chest, showing his six pack stomach was walking towards Dan and Machi. At the waist there are quite large accessories around the waist and a cloth with carvings such as diamond in the middle and stretching down.

"Great noble!" Said and while pointing his right hand to the left chest.

"Hum, what's this problem?".

"I ordered my brother's Acher to kill the Master who had not had the chance to summon his Servant, but he failed".

* **Wush**! *.

* **Grab**! *.

The young man's left hand shot towards Dan after it gripped his neck tightly. The young man raised his body into the air.

"What master told another Servant to do such a thing without approval from great Pharaoh!".

"Pa-Pardon me, my lord... I' ju-just want to anticipate the arrival ... of a new Servant" Said And while holding the arm of the young man who was clutching it.

* **Set**! *.

* **Bruk**! *.

The young man threw Dan towards the side, he had coughed several times due to the strong grip of the brown-skinned youth.

"* **Cough**! **Cough**! *".

"Ni-Nii-san!" Said Machi while holding Dan's body.

"Stay away!" Reply And while pushing Machi.

"Hum, explain the situation, Archer".

"That person called the Servant with the Saber class. The Lancer was also there, but she didn't help Saber when fighting with me. And there was also a human who had great power".

The brown-skinned young man stepped forward after hearing Archer's explanation.

"You said there was a Servant Saber and Lancer where you last fought, then there was also a human who had great power, you said?".

Archer nodded once.

"Yes".

The young man smiled thinly.

"It's time for me to build my glory in this place!".

The young man stopped and pointed his hands to the side, in his right hand a stick with blue and gold colors appeared with a hook-shaped stick tip.

"All the gods, look at my work ... I'll bring the best offerings from me to you!".

The night sky trembled, as if something had moved the sky, the surrounding air slowly changed.

"The glory of great Pharaoh Ozymandias will arrive on this land!".

~**TBC**~

* * *

Finally finished too ... In the next chapter there will be an interesting surprise from Zhitachi. Curious? Just wait for the next chapter next week ^. ^

Brief discussion, in this chapter Diana only shows 15% of her original strength to fight Archer. Even so his strength was enough to make Archer dying and almost die. In other parts, Zhitachi does not explain the strength of Karin in this chapter. maybe for the next few chapters the Zhitachi will explain what strength and comparison of Karin's strength with the Servants and Diana.

Okay, maybe that's all Zhitachi said, see you next week ...

* **Reader comments and reviews will greatly motivate Zhitachi to be better** *.


	7. Chapter 7

**Fate/Abnormal****  
****Pride of Emperor**

Haloo! Zhitachi appears again!

For this chapter King Ozymandias will come! His strength and intelligence will be painted in a fight later. Oh yes, there will be a mysterious figure who will surprise us at the end of the story! Curious?.

Before starting, Zhitachi will let you know that in the near future Rating in Fate / Abnormal will be Rate M. For bleeding or murder scenes according to Zhitachi there is still less playing * Psychopathic candidates are people *, so, for some chapters in the future (Maybe) there will be a seasoning rate of M.

And so, rather than later I just read it right away ...

**Disclaimer: Type-Moon, Ufotable.**

**Genre: History, Supranatural, Tragedy, Action.**

**Character: All Classes Servant, OC, Chara in Fate Stay Night UBW.**

**Rate: T+ up to M.**

Synopsis: The fifth Grail Wars chaos was unexpectedly completed, making Emiya Shiro the main hero in this Grail Wars. 5 years later, the Satou family still did not receive a heavy defeat at the previous Grail Wars and was determined to bring the war back. Without the guidance of war regulators, the sixth Grail Wars becomes unbalanced, so the tragedy of the past 5 years is repeated again, at the same time, but in a different place. Who is able to stop the Grail Wars mess this time?

*** A / N: This story Zhitachi took from the plot after Emiya Shiro finished her magic school in England with Rin Tohsaka *.**

~ Not Like, Don't Read ~

* * *

**Chapter Seven: King of Ozymandias.**

Silence seemed to accompany me in solitude in a dark world. No sound or as small as light. A small voice called dream echoed in my ears. A dream for a small child who has moved my heart.

Gradually a feeling is felt. Angry, hate, revenge, lust, these feelings are burning in my heart. As if joining together and tying my chest.

Slowly, a small picture appeared in my memory, a purple-haired little boy playing with a girl. Judging from her height, the girl was like the sister of the little boy.

I opened my eyes, a feeling that I had never felt before began to enter my heart. A feeling that I've felt before. No stranger but never felt it.

I feel it like ...

The warmth of a sister's love.

I want to feel, what beauty and warmth are like. Have I ever felt it?.

Before I questioned it, my little heart wanted to say, why be strong?.

If I become strong, what is the result of that strength?.

If I am not strong, what feeling do I feel when I see someone strong in front of me?.

No matter how strong it is, no matter how strong my determination, no matter how strong my abilities are, as long as I can't protect someone, why should I be strong?.

God, for once, let me determine my destiny. My self full of doubt feels very painful.

If you can't grant it, then, what am I being created for?.

This little hope will continue to bother me, until the meaning of death approaches my heart.

_Mindscape End..._

Diana sat on the right side of Taira while confirming the position of the blanket. Saber looked quite anxious at Diana's side, seen from his uneasy sitting position.

"Calm down Saber, Lancer has checked Taira's condition. I have also checked it and there are no abnormalities in Taira's body".

"Somehow my feelings have become uneasy, Diana".

"Is this about the previous fight?".

"Where there is! I will not falter or be afraid of fighting that class of Archers!" She said loudly, but there was little nervous words.

"Then, what are you worried about?"

Slowly Saber began to calm down, but sharp eyes turned towards Diana.

"Are you going to attack me when my Master is injured, Master of the Lancer?".

Diana paused for a moment, she laughed loudly after hearing Saber's words.

"Hahaha! Where is it! Besides, Taira-chan is like my own sister ... How come I will attack him, right?".

Saber didn't budge when she heard the confession from Diana.

"I'm sorry, I don't trust anyone a little except my master".

Diana regained her composure, she pushed her right index finger forward in front of her.

"Tell you what, as a sign of our truce, I won't attack Taira-chan until you defeat Archer, how?".

Saber paused for a moment to think of an offer from Diana, this time he smiled.

"Okay, that's the answer I need".

"Okay, deal!"

The atmosphere became silent for a moment.

"Hey Diana, you say someone who hates Servants, who is him?" Saber said, opening the voice.

Diana turned towards the Saber, her gaze slightly facing up while holding her chin once.

"Hmm~ That's right, indeed there are people or can be called ex-masters who hate Servants very much".

"Former Master? Has that person ever participated in this war?".

"Yes, him has participated in the Holy Grail war, but it has been a long time. She is very strong, stronger than me or the Servants".

Honestly, Saber is still a little afraid of the power possessed by Diana. Only by herself Diana was able to make the Archer class Servant made dying. This time she heard that there was still one person stronger than him, if true, how could she win this war?.

"Is she still a human?".

"She's still a human, it's just...".

Diana's words were cut off because she remembered something.

"Sorry, she is a human, just like me".

"Looks like you're hiding something from me, Diana" Saber said in a sharp tone.

"Someday you will meet him... The only human who is able to approach the power of gods, there is only one of the billions of people on this earth who can reach the limit in him. She is the brother of Taira and my senior, her name is...".

"Fujimaru Karin".

Karin stomped her feet repeatedly with anxiety, now she is trapped in a long traffic jam on the Fuyuki city line. She should have been in the dojo this afternoon, because there were other interests in one place, now she had to be stuck in this long traffic jam.

"Why is today so jammed!".

"Sorry, Commander Karin, I don't normally jam like this at this time" Replied the driver nervously.

She folded her hands on her chest to reduce anxiety.

'I hope you are fine there, Taira-chan'.

~ **ZHITACHI** ~

"Fujimaru Karin?" Asked Saber.

"She was the first man who managed to survive and win the Cup of War in Sumeria, 15 years ago".

"A winner? It seems like she is a pretty great enemy for me".

"If you fight it, it only takes two seconds to overthrow you, Saber" Diana replied with a thin smile while closing her eyes once.

Saber immediately stood straight while slightly advancing her chest, her right hand she pointed at her chest while her left hand was at the waist.

"As long as it is beautiful and enchanting in my eyes, no matter how strong my opponent will be, I will definitely fight it!".

Diana laughed thinly.

"I'll look forward to it, but don't die".

"Umu!".

Saber felt a considerable amount of energy from behind him.

Lancer appeared behind Diana while saluting.

"Master, we have uninvited guests".

Diana closed her eyes again.

"Yes, I know, prepare yourself, Lancer".

"Yes!".

The Lancer immediately disappears leaving light air pressure.

"Saber, prepare yourself".

Saber glared at the glass window,s he felt a danger that would come to this place.

She gripped her black sword tightly, this time she wanted to be of little use to her master.

"Yes".

~ **ZHITACHI** ~

* **Tap**! **Tap**! **Tap**! *.

The young man named Ozymandias stepped slowly while showing a sharp look forward, his demon smile as if he was carving a sentence on the night air.

Ozymandias looked up when he felt dozens of red spears aiming at him. He did not stop his steps while advancing the stick.

"Hum!".

An intricately large circular pattern appeared in front of him and parried dozens of red spears.

Lancer landed not far from Ozymandias's position.

"Magic pattern, yeah? Apparently you're a Caster".

"Hum! The attack just now won't be enough to entertain great Pharaoh like me".

* **Wush**! *.

* **Tap**! *.

Diana and Saber landed near the Lancer.

"Sorry Master, my attack was able to be broken".

"It's okay, we will fight it together".

"Why don't you use the deadly attack again, Diana?" Suggested Saber.

"Such a class of 'destroyer' attack takes a short time, after all, the technique doesn't have to be used twice" Diana replied while confirming the right glove.

"Means there is no other way but to fight it directly" Said Lancer.

"Yes, we keep him away from the dojo" Replied Diana while putting on the attacking, followed by Saber and Lancer.

"It's enough for your reunion, slave!".

"Take it easy, I'll make you fascinated by my sword technique" Saber replied confidently.

Saber immediately shot towards Ozymandias at high speed. Saber made a slash from the lower left side as the beginning of the fight.

* **Wush**! *.

* **Trang**! *.

Saber's attack was held by an invisible shield.

"That's useless!".

Ozymandias threw his stick towards Saber.

Saber knows the pattern of attacks from Ozymandias and immediately leaves him.

"This is your turn, Lancer".

"Yes, Master!".

This time the Lancer ran as fast as the wind towards the left side of Ozymandias. She made a stabbing attack when she was beside Ozymandias.

* **Sring**! *.

A bright laser light appeared from the sky and pointed towards the Lancer. The Lancer immediately turned to the light source and quickly avoided it. The laser light continues to chase wherever Lancer goes.

The attack appears a second time and leads to Saber. Just like the Lancer, she ran indefinitely in direction while avoiding laser light attacks.

The laser light stopped shortly after, but the damage caused was quite strong. Maybe the attack was in the class of Divine spirit.

"Huahaha! A pretty interesting sight from a slave dance like you mongrel!" Ozy said while smiling satisfied.

* **Set**! *.

* **Tap**! *.

Saber and Lancer landed and stood side by side.

He turned towards Lancer and Saber while laughing out loud, but he didn't see the blond girl in a suit who had stood near them.

"Can you shut up for a moment".

* **Set**! *.

* **Wush**! *.

Diana appeared right in front of Ozy while carrying a strong wind push. Her right hand is in the back with his palm held.

"Or do you want to silence me with this attack!".

"How can you...".

"**Enchant**...".

She tightly grasped her right hand.

"**Enforce** **Bullet**!".

* **Duak**! *.

Diana hit Ozy's stomach hard, a blast of wind came out of Ozy's back.

"Ukh!".

Ozy let go of the grip on the stick because she felt tremendous pain. He stepped back while holding his stomach.

* **Wush**! *.

Diana's fist became smoky after hitting Ozy's stomach badly. However, his breath felt very heavy. His body felt very weak after using the attack just now.

* **Wush**! **Wush**! **Wush**! *.

Three small lasers appeared from the sky and shot towards Diana. She glanced at the sky and avoided the attack.

* **Wush**! *.

* **Tap**! *.

Diana landed in front of Saber and Lancer.

"Your attack on the target, Master" Praise the Lancer towards Diana.

* **Bruk**! *.

Diana's body fell to the ground but was driven away with her left foot which had held her back. Her left hand also holds the weight of the body so it doesn't fall to the ground.

"Master!".

Lancer who looked panicked immediately approached Diana and grabbed her shoulder, followed by Saber from behind.

Diana's breath sounded very heavy, her face filled with cold sweat that continued to flow. Her body felt very weak, she seemed unable to stand up anymore because her energy seemed to be drained.

"Sorry Lancer, only this attack can I do".

"It's okay, Master. Let me finish this fight".

Diana smiled weakly at the Lancer.

"Yes".

"Saber, take my Master into the room" Lancer command turned to Saber.

"No need, Lancer, let me take a break".

"But with your circumstances like that...".

"I will help you if my body is getting better".

Lancer was silent after hearing the answer from her master, she could not possibly interrupt the words of his master.

She took Diana to the fence wall and rested Diana's body. Diana slowly closed her eyes. Lancer immediately stood up straight, a sharp gaze painted towards Ozymandias. She will not disappoint her master again.

Lancer called back the two red spears and held them tightly.

"Let's go Saber!".

"Umu, I'll help from behind!".

They both shot towards Ozymandias.

~ **ZHITACHI** ~

_Mindscape Diana ..._

This time I lay back weak and relied on other people to do my job, my strength seemed to be weighing on my soul. I want to be as calm as possible facing the problem. Whatever the problem is, I don't want to go back like the old me.

Weak and always rely on others.

Whoever it is, wherever it is, at any time, I am like useless.

I don't understand, why does the wish-fulfilling object grant my prayer. Prayer that I should not want to say.

"I want to be the strongest person to stand beside him".

What a useless prayer.

However, I understand one thing. I felt this suffocating loss. The taste that he had experienced for 10 years. The feeling of losing something that is very valuable to him.

As strong as possible I do not want to make him lament the loss. I will always be beside you...

O my friend ...

_Mindscape End..._

Diana slowly opened her eyelids after 15 minutes of sleep. During this time, she recalled his struggle when she was young until she became now.

Diana raised her right hand in front of her face. A feeling that she had left back to feel.

"I want to forget the feeling that has bothered me for 15 years, I really want to feel peace with him".

Diana lowered her right hand back and tried to stand up. The first thing she saw was a broken house. The destroyed house building was like a melted candle, there were no buildings other than Taira's dojo which still stood firm.

"The damage is as bad as this".

* **Dum**! *.

A strong blow could be heard close enough from Diana's position. She turned to the small explosion and immediately ran.

Saber fell silent on the ground after hitting the building firmly. Her injuries were more severe when fighting Archer last time.

* **Wush**! *.

* **Dum**! *.

Not far from Saber's position, the Lancer also slammed towards the ground at high speed. Saber tried to stand back with quite severe injuries.

"The laser attack made it difficult for me to approach that person".

Ozymandias stands firmly in the sky while staring at the enemy below. She showed contempt from the sky.

"It looks like this game is coming to an end, I'm very stupid to expect an interesting match from you two".

Ozy pointed his wand up.

**"O gods, accept my offerings! Lower the gray sky that dares to cover the majesty of your face. Guide them to the deepest death from hell. Bring creatures that are able to guide them in death".**

The night sky seemed to receive a prayer from Ozymandias. A bright light appeared above him and formed a large circle from the sky.

Diana appeared near the Lancer while helping her to get up.

"How are you doing, Lancer?"

"I'm fine, beware, Master, he's not an enemy who can't be underestimated".

Diana turned to the light circle called by Ozymandias.

"I know".

A golden ball appeared from the middle of the halo, soon forming a creature's body.

"Come with great existence with me!".

A monster with a human upper body and the bottom of a lion emerged from the sky and flew close to Ozymandias.

"**Zhea** **Sphinix**".

~ **ZHITACHI** ~

A large Sphinix is flying behind Ozymandias.

"Hoi-hoi, this is joking isn't it?" Saber said when she saw the creature.

"He can summon creatures in the class of Divine Spirit in one spell" Added Diana.

"There's no way Caster can summon creatures as strong Divine Spirits. There isn't a single Servant capable of summoning such a class of Divine Spirits, except..." Lancer said while observing the monster.

"Servant Rider" Reply Diana.

Saber landed next to Diana after jumping over some of the ruins of the building.

"He will not hesitate to fight us with half-strength" said Saber.

"How are you doing, Saber?" Diana asked when turning to Saber.

"I'm still fine, a wound like this can't cover the beauty of me" She replied gracefully.

Diana smiled once, she turned back to Rider.

"Master, I have a plan to defeat the monster along with dropping the pride of Servant Rider" said Lancer quietly.

"What is that?" Diana asked.

"Please hold the monster for a while so I can summon my weapons. I don't know what percentage there is, but I'm sure I can kill that monster".

Diana turned towards Lancer with a sharp look.

"Do you want to use 'Noble Phantasm'?".

"This is not 'Noble Phantasm', but this attack is enough to overthrow a Divine Spirit classmate".

Diana looked back at Rider.

"Okay, I allow it".

Lancer bowed her head once.

"Thank you, Master".

"But, before that, I could only use two or three of my bullet techniques. More than that, I couldn't".

"That is more than enough, Master... The rest will let me end".

Diana's gaze became serious towards Rider.

"Saber, do you want to help me again?" Diana asked Saber.

"As long as it's fun, I'll accept it" Saber replied.

"Can you hold the monster for three minutes?".

Saber's face that was originally calm turned limp.

"Three minutes holding back the monster? What I got was killed by him!" Answer the Saber limply.

"I will help you from behind, but I can only issue three of my attacks. More than that I will have trouble helping you".

Saber held her forehead, she sighed once.

"Why did I come at the wrong time like this?".

"Enough talk! Zhea, attack them!" Said the Rider while giving orders.

A loud roar resounded from above the sky as if to shake it. Sphinix flew towards the three of them at high speed.

Saber, Lancer and Diana prepared to attack.

"He is coming!" Said Lancer while removing the spear he held.

"Come on Saber!".

"Yeah!".

Saber immediately jumped towards Sphinix, followed by Diana from behind.

Sphinix started the attack with his right front foot aimed at Saber and Diana. The long, sharp nails feel like you want fresh blood.

* **Set**! *.

* **Trang**! *.

Saber holds the claw. Her body trembled because of the powerful force produced by Sphinix's foot attack. The air they step on also trembles because it is not strong enough to hold back two forces that clash with each other.

* **Set**! *.

Diana jumped upstairs with help from Saber's back. She twisted her body once and immediately struck a powerful blow.

"Hiat!".

* **Duak**! *.

Diana's first blow was able to muster into the Sphinix monster strongly, making the monster hit the ground at high speed.

The two of them landed on the ground not far from the fallen Sphinix monster.

* **Deg**! *.

Diana's body trembled once, indicating that her body was not in a normal state.

"My attack still isn't felt. Get ready, Saber!".

Saber raised her sword forward.

"Umu!".

The Rider turned towards the Sphinix monster who was on the ground.

"Such attacks are not able to subdue the ruler of the sky ... Wake up, O servants of gods! Face them with your strongest power!".

Monster Sphinix tried to stand up from the downturn. He let out a loud roar towards Diana and Saber. The roar was like saying that an attack in the class of anchovies could not make it fall.

Diana knew, her body was not like its original state. The side effects of the ultimate attack that she put on the Archer made him lose half of her stamina and energy in the body. If she pushes back to use the attack, the most dangerous side effects will immediately stop the heart's performance.

She grasped her right hand firmly, she could only carry out middle class attacks for just twice because it was impossible for him to reload the power that needed that much stamina when her body was not prime.

She might have left this task to Saber. However, judging from the attack that did not have any effect on the monster Sphinix, even though the Servant was a class of Sabers even though I would defeat himself. Diana will try to help the Lancer plan by deploying two intermediate attacks. After that he could only submit this task to his Servant.

"I'm counting on you, Lancer" Diana said to herself.

Lancer was closing her eyes, she did not move any part of her body even though she was in such a serious state. It's like focusing on something.

Saber and Diana immediately ran towards the Sphinix monster.

Their position is now close together, the Sphinix monster slams its front foot to the ground, where Saber's position is. Saber immediately rolled forward just before the foot hit the ground to hit him. Saber immediately slashes sideways to the back of the front foot.

"Hiat!".

* **Slash**! *.

The long slash was engraved on the foot, making Sphinix's monsters roar in pain. Sphinix's standing position tilted due to his injured leg.

Diana also made a super blow to the front left leg of the Sphinix monster, making it look like a prostrate forward.

Unwilling to waste the opportunity, Diana immediately jumped in front of the Sphinix monster and intended to hit a punch on the monster's face.

"**Enforce** **Bullet**!".

* **Duak**! *.

A powerful blow hit the monster's left cheek, forcing it to turn the neck to the right side firmly.

* **Deg**! *.

This time Diana felt a tremendous pain from her body.

'My body...'.

Diana will fall to the ground without being able to move her body. The head of the Sphinix monster returned to its original state and saw the middle Diana helpless on the ground. The monster stood up again and lifted its front left leg to step on Diana.

* **Set**! *.

Saber immediately threw out her sword and ran towards Diana. She lifted Diana's limp body and immediately ran.

* **Dum**! *.

A small explosion appeared after the monster stamped its feet, Saber and Diana crashed a few meters because they had not had time to completely avoid the attack.

Diana opened her right eye slowly, she moved her head towards Saber trembling. Her body is now as if it is numb.

"Sorry to bother you, Saber" She said when her body was very weak.

"Your body is already weak, Diana. Why are you forcing it this far?" Reply to Saber while calling back the black sword.

"I just want to be able to keep the person behind me".

Saber turned to her back, she knew the meaning of Diana said.

"I know that, Diana. Give it to me this time!".

The two of them felt a strong aura from the right side.

A red aura appeared and slowly walked as if circling Lancer's left hand. The aura and pressure feel like wanting to suppress the senses of breathing.

"Sorry for wait a long time, Master".

In her left hand there is now a spear with a deep red color. The tip of the spear glowed brightly followed by a red aura enveloping the spear.

Rider looked seriously at the Lancer.

"Zhea, attack that person!".

A loud roar escaped the monster's mouth.

Saber lifted Diana's body and went to keep her distance from the monster Sphinix.

The Sphinix monster ran towards the Lancer. A loud pounding sounded like it was shaking the earth.

Lancer changed the position of the spear, she pulled the right hand holding the spear back. Her body turned 180 degrees, she also pulled her right foot back while her left hand was parallel to her face.

"**Gáe**...".

"... **Bolg**!".

The Lancer shot her red spear at high speed, exceeding the speed of the wind and light. The atmosphere slowed when the Lancer spear was shot towards the Sphinix monster.

* **Wush**! *.

Its speed is like the wind being blown away, exceeding the speed of the bullet, exceeding the speed of the laser exit. A spear that seemed to erode air at high speed.

* **Jleb**! *.

It only took one second of Lancer's spears to hit the chest of the Sphinix monster. There was not even a push of wind that arose when the red spear collided with the air, only a glimpse of leaving a red flash in its path. The spear seemed to not allow anyone to blink their eyes when the spear was bolted. When they finished flashing, the spear had hit its target.

The Sphinix monster roared in pain, after which he fell to the ground.

Saber, Diana, and Rider were surprised not to play when they saw the speed of the spear. They could not read the speed of the spear even though they did not blink.

"How dare you bring down heavenly animals!" Said Rider in a loud tone to Lancer.

"A... scary attack" Said Diana when she saw the Sphinix monster fall by one attack.

_Meanwhile_...

Karin opened the car door and immediately ran past the traffic jam. Her feelings became even less when he felt a glimpse of energy from the city of Adachi.

'Wait for Taira-chan, I'll go there'.

Machi was staring at a flash of red that appeared at a glance in the city of Adachi accompanied by Archer. Her hands held the red scarf he always wore. The feeling of worry seemed to continue to press his heart.

"Taira-kun".

From inside the dojo, Taira slowly got up from his sleep. He pointed his right hand towards his face while holding it once. He looked at the hand and held it tightly.

His face was pointing forward when he felt a red flash appear not far from the place of the dojo. He stood up and stepped in front of the glass.

* **Set**! *.

His hand pulled tightly to the clothes he was holding, making his clothes torn. The chest and abdomen have a red carving pattern to the bottom of the neck and above the arm, the stomach that used to look ordinary now becomes a six path.

A sharp, cold smile was painted from behind the glass. A golden shield slowly appears on Taira's upper right arm and a pair of earrings also appear in the ear. The upper hair turns golden yellow followed by the pupils that turn red.

Rider looks angry because his call animal can be subdued with one attack. His irritation slowly shifted as usual.

"Fuhuhahaha! It's great that you can subvert heavenly beings" Praise the Rider towards them.

A vibration appeared beside the chest of the Sphinix monster, like it was about to throw something out.

"However, the second fight will start soon!".

A pair of hands appeared when the Sphinix monster finished tearing the side of his chest. The Sphinix monster immediately stood up and pulled the red spear which was stuck in the chest with his left hand.

* **Sleb**! *.

The spear stuck in the chest had been pulled, the monster immediately threw it aside. He formed an X pattern with his hands.

* **Srak**! *.

This time a pair of wings appeared behind the chest of the Sphinix monster. The monster immediately flew into the air.

"Hey, those crazy monsters evolved!" Saber said when she saw the monster was flying into the air.

Lancer was more surprised when the monster woke up again after receiving a deadly attack from him.

"I'm sure the attack hit his heart and killed him on the spot, but why could it...".

Rider stretched his hands to the side, he smiled with satisfaction and happiness.

"Fuhuhahahaha! Do you think you can overthrow my pet with one strike? Don't expect more, slave!"

The violent roar of the Sphinix monster was released from the air. The four of them have run out of ideas to fight the eternal monster.

* **Wush**! *.

Four swords and two spears shot from behind them and aimed at the Sphinix monster. The Sphinix monster didn't have time to avoid it because the attack was fast enough, so it had to return to the ground.

Rider was surprised to see the sudden attack.

"This attack, maybe...".

* **Tap**! **Tap**! **Tap**! *.

The sound of someone's footsteps was heard by them.

"**Who** **allows** **such** **bad** **creatures** **to** **set** **foot** **in** **my** **territory**!".

* **Tap**! *.

The blond haired boy mixed in purple stopped his steps not far from their position. His left hand is at the waist while his right hand is pointing forward. His right arm has a small middle shield covering the upper arm, and a pair of golden shoes as footwear. Only the difference between the young man did not wear clothes and only wore dark purple pants with a pair of golden armor encircling the young man's waist.

Diana turned to the sound source. A voice that he never forgot at the same time he remembered ...

"Taira?"

~**TBC**~

* * *

Finally it's finished too ... Finally Taira has been completely possessed by the spirit of king hero aka Gilgamesh-sama! In this story there will be two Gilgamesh who will take part in the sixth HGW. However, for Gilgamesh who possesses Taira it will not be fully active because he does not have a physical body but only possesses others.

The readers must be confused because Zhitachi often abbreviates the name Ozymandias to be Ozy, Zhitachi does that because it is easier to read and at the same time not complicated to write.

In the next chapter maybe Emiya and Rin will appear to replace our main heroin temporarily. And maybe later Zhitachi will explain a bit of the ability of Fujimaru Karin who is said to be able to eliminate the Servant in just a few attacks.

Okay, maybe that's all Zhitachi said, see you next week...

* **Reader comments and reviews will greatly motivate Zhitachi to be better ***.


	8. Chapter 8

**Fate/Abnormal****  
****Pride of Emperor**

Haloo! Zhitachi appears again!.

I was very sorry because Zhitachi had a deadline on Zhitachi novels, even forgetting that Zhitachi still has a story here.

Ehem, as compensation from Zhitachi, today will release two chapters at once. Of course it was so that Zhitachi could focus a little on Zhitachi's novel.

And so, rather than later I just read it right away...

**Disclaimer: Type-Moon, Ufotable.**

**Genre: History, Supranatural, Tragedy, Action.**

**Character: All Classes Servant, OC, Chara in Fate Stay Night UBW.**

**Rate: T+ up to M.**

Synopsis: The fifth Grail Wars chaos was unexpectedly completed, making Emiya Shiro the main hero in this Grail Wars. 5 years later, the Satou family still did not receive a heavy defeat at the previous Grail Wars and was determined to bring the war back. Without the guidance of war regulators, the sixth Grail Wars becomes unbalanced, so the tragedy of the past 5 years is repeated again, at the same time, but in a different place. Who is able to stop the Grail Wars mess this time?

*** A / N: This story Zhitachi took from the plot after Emiya Shiro finished her magic school in England with Rin Tohsaka *.**

~ Not Like, Don't Read ~

* * *

Chapter Eight: King of Heroes?.

The figure believed to be Taira was standing tall with a sharp look at them. He knew, the reason why he could be in this place. his body seemed to have moved him. He was unable to control his body now, he could only stare through the red pupils.

"**Tell me! Who dares to bring such a bad creature to my heart!**" Taira said in a sharp tone.

"Taira?".

Diana's eyes continued to look at Taira. Last time he didn't wear a gold armor like that, he was only a purple-haired young man lying in his room because he was injured. Now what was before his eyes was a figure Diana did not know. A young man with half yellow and purple hair, without wearing clothes with some golden armor on his body. He was confused about what else to say.

"**So ... Nobody said a word**".

"Master!" Call the Saber towards Taira. Taira's eyes turned towards her.

"What happened to you, Master? Why are you here?".

Taira turned back to the top, where Rider was standing in the air, ignoring the words from Saber.

* **Set**! *.

Lancer approached Diana's side.

"Master, the aura now released by Taira is very different from the one before".

"You're right, I still don't believe that in front of me this is Taira".

Rider's body trembled softly while lowering his face, it was like pressing his voice not to come out.

"Fufufu... Huhahahaha!" A loud laugh came out of Rider's mouth. His laughter sounded like he was happy.

"I can't believe this! Hahaha! This time I can meet the bastard who dropped my Ramesseum!".

Taira didn't budge when he heard the words just now, his eyes still sharp towards Rider.

Rider points his wand up.

"We repeat the incident here! Gilgamesh!".

Diana heard the words of Rider at a glance.

'Gilgamesh?'.

The air around the Rider slowly began to change. The three of them turned towards Rider, now the air pressure around him became heavy.

"Rider will do something!" Saber said worriedly.

"Da-Damn, my body is still numb" Replied Diana while holding her still sore chest.

"I might still be able to fight Rider, but this situation feels one-sided" Said Lancer while calling the spear in his right hand.

"**Enchant...**".

A wave of magic appeared once around Taira's body.

* **Deg**! *.

Lancer and Diana felt a terrible aura from behind themselves.

* **Wush**! *.

Taira disappeared from his position.

* **Set**! *.

Now he appears right beside the Rider's left and prepares to hit.

"**Who allowed you to look at me from my heavenly throne!**".

Rider turned slowly towards Taira, he did not feel anything beside him when Taira arrived. The air nearby seemed unmoved when Taira appeared so the Rider did not feel the presence of it.

* **Duak**! *.

Taira turned his body once and then hit Rider's face hard.

* **Wush**! *.

* **Dum**! *.

Rider hit the ground hard after receiving a heavy blow just now. The Sphinix monster tried to free itself from the spear and sword that stuck in his chest.

* **Trak**! *.

The Sphinix monster threw out the last two weapons that stuck in the chest and immediately flew towards Taira.

"**Tie him, Enkidu!**".

* **Srang**! *.

Five golden chains emerged from the ground and tied the Sphinix monster, pulling it and forcing it to fall to the ground again.

* **Dum**! *.

Two large gold chains appeared and tied the back and chest behind the Sphinix monster. This time the Sphinix monster was unable to move, even to move its legs it was unable.

Three lasers appeared from the sky and headed towards Taira. Taira turned towards the sky while advancing his right hand up.

* **Wung**! *.

An invisible shield appears above Taira and protects her from a laser attack.

* **Wush**! *.

From the lump of smoke, four laser attacks also appear and aim at Taira.

* **Set**! *.

Taira glanced at the attack from below, he pushed her left hand down and summoned the invisible shield.

Taira summoned four golden portals then summoned four swords, he aimed the sword towards the smoke blob.

* **Wush**! *.

Four swords slid together.

* **Dum**! **Dum**! **Dum**! **Dum**! *.

Clumps of smoke grew thicker due to Taira's attack. The laser attack from the sky stopped attacking. Taira justified his position to look down.

"**Your position must be below, Zasshu**".

Clots of smoke slowly disappeared, showing Rider trying to stand with a few small cuts on the body. The four swords stuck on the ground.

He raised his head up, his flat face turned into a smile.

"What happened to you, Gilgamesh... Your attack should be stronger than this, entertain this great Pharaoh like last time!".

Taira smiled at a glance.

"**Alright, I'll give a gift because I dare to show your voice in front of the king of the sky**".

Taira raised his right hand parallel to his face.

* **Wung**! *.

Hundreds of golden portals complete with weapons appeared behind Taira, preparing to be shot.

Rider's eyes turned towards the Sphinix monster who was bound by a golden chain.

'It seems like Zhea can't move for a while... I can't call Ramesseum without planning'.

He smiled thinly.

'Fufu ... Only this time I felt pressured'.

Rider points his wand to the side with a slow motion. Just like Taira, hundreds of golden balls appear behind Rider.

"We see who is the best here".

Taira ordered all of his attacks towards the Rider in stages, followed by the Rider who also carried out a laser attack from the golden ball.

* **Dum**! *.

The clash between weapons and lasers occurred on the earth of the city of Adachi. It causes shock waves and spreads, destroys and breaks down the building beneath them.

The wave that was created reached where Diana, Lancer, and Saber stood. They tried to refrain from the wave explosion.

"Their attack was not playful!" Said Saber when she resisted the surge.

"Their attack is in the class of 'Divinity', what power is possessing Taira?".

Diana at a glance recalled an event in the past, where there was a blonde with a golden armor standing in front of her.

"The attack issued by Taira comes from the power of the oldest king and the king of heroes, Gilgamesh".

"Gilgamesh?" Lancer asked.

"Which is my question now why does my Master have that power".

"I also don't know, it's impossible if Ta-".

At a glance she remembered the incident when she was standing beside Karin in the flower garden, which was in front of themselves, a white-haired girl wearing a white priest's robe.

"Is it time?" Diana added softly.

Saber turned to Diana, she seemed to hear something from him.

The shock wave gets stronger and forces the three of them to stay away. The three of them stepped back slowly.

"What should we do!".

"We can't stop their tantrums, now we have to find ways to reduce the impact of the attack just now".

"Then how about it, Diana!" Saber said with a slightly rising tone, she was unable to digest any speech when pressed like this.

"Lancer!".

"Yes, Master?".

"Point your spear attack at Taira".

Saber was surprised when she heard Diana's words.

"What do you mean, Diana!? Do you want to hurt my master!?".

"Do it, Lancer".

"Yes Master".

Lancer changed the position of holding her spear. She pointed her spear towards Taira.

* **Set**! *.

* **Wush**! *.

She pulled her hand back and immediately threw a red spear.

Taira glanced at the Lancer attack. Lancer's attack was fast enough than before, she immediately tilted her body just before the spear hit her chest.

Taira's concentration was disturbed, so his attack weakened. The rider who saw it immediately focused the attack towards Taira.

Taira immediately dodged when the remaining attack was defeated. Rider stopped the attack and smiled satisfied.

"How about it, Gilgamesh ... Do you feel the heat from my glory?".

* **Set**! *.

Taira landed on the ground after avoiding Rider's attack. He turned to Rider with a cold look.

His gaze turned to Diana, this time he showed a murderous look.

"**How dare you stop the fight between the great king, Zasshu!**".

Taira justified his position, he tilted his head to the side, followed by his body. He turned his right hand to hold his waist.

His eyes turned towards Rider.

"**Can you wait a moment, Ozy?**".

Rider smiled as he threw his right hand once forward slowly.

"Of course, give them proper punishment, king of heroes".

Taira looked back at the three of them.

"**There is only one punishment for people who dare to interfere with the king's business...**".

Hundreds of portals appeared behind Taira while raising weapons. All of Taira's attacks focused on them.

Diana swallowed hard, Lancer and Saber prepared.

"We're in trouble".

~ **ZHITACHI** ~

Rin and Shiro stopped around the road to the river, they felt a strong wave while walking around the night.

"The waves come from the city next door".

"You're right Emiya-kun, it seems something happened from that city".

"Are we going there?".

"Of course, I can't miss this event".

Shiro just replied to Rin's words by stroking his own hair.

"Alright alright".

From the far direction the two of them saw someone running on the road in the middle of a long traffic jam. The pace of running is very fast, much faster than a professional runner. They both fell silent for a moment.

"Who ran just now?" Shiro asked after seeing the person running.

"The speed is beyond reason".

"Is she a witch?".

"I don't know, we also have to go there".

"Ya".

Just two steps away, they felt the danger. Rin and Shiro were on alert.

"Rin, it's killing this...".

"Be careful, Emiya-kun ... I feel the air of killing around here".

* **Tap**! **Tap**! **Tap**! *.

They heard the sound of people walking toward them.

* **Tap**! *.

The step stops under the shadow of the building, only showing someone's legs.

"We haven't met for a long time, Emiya".

Shiro turned towards the sound, he was surprised when he glanced at the figure.

"You...".

The figure was slowly seen when the shadow of the building did not cover him, complete with a demonic smile.

"Shinji".

~ **ZHITACHI** ~

Taira closed his eyes once, he opened her eyes slowly.

"**Get ready for...**".

"**Die**!".

All the weapons on the portal trembled and flew towards the three of them.

"Beware!" Saber said while standing in front of Diana.

* **Set**! *.

"Yes!".

* **Wush**! *.

Someone is making a leap from a collapsed building. The jump is high enough so that it does not reveal the figure of his face.

* **Set**! *.

* **Tap**! *.

The figure of the long purple haired girl appeared and landed in front of them. Diana was surprised to see the figure standing in front of Lancer and Saber. Her face slowly smiled.

"You're a little late...".

The girl's face turned forward, showing a sharp look towards the front.

"Karin-senpai".

The girl named Karin stretched her arms down, her lips said something.

"**Observe**".

Two blue holographic swords appeared in both hands and immediately held them.

"Explain all these problems later, Diana".

"Y-Yes".

"You all get away soon!".

Lancer took Diana away from the fight, so did Saber.

* **Set**! *.

* **Wush**! *.

Karin ran at high speed towards Taira's attack. In just a few seconds before they meet each other.

Karin avoided the first attack by dodging to the right side, she turned back to the front, she deflected the spear attack towards the bottom left with the sword held by her right hand. She returned to running after fending off two attacks that returned to him.

This time there was no gap for him to avoid, she prepared a position to defend.

* **Trang**! **Trang**! **Trang**! *.

Karin deflected the attack with extraordinary movements, the speed of Taira's sword slash seemed to have no effect on the vision Karin had. The speed of the slash from the Taira attack is indeed beyond reason, its speed is estimated to exceed a sniper bullet or the speed of light.

* **Trang**! **Trang**! **Trang**! *.

Karin kept on holding back Taira's attack, at that moment the footing became backward. The attack as fast as that was indeed not fully tolerated by Karin. This time it was very difficult to find a gap to avoid the attack.

* **Trang**! *.

Karin parried four swords at once and immediately jumped into the air. Taira stopped the attack and pointed it towards Karin who was in the air.

* **Wush**! *.

Karin threw her two swords down and stuck not far from her position. The movement of the weapon slips became slow, Karin avoided a number of attacks quite easily. Every now and then she stepped on a few spears and swords so that he continued to be in the air. She even took two swords which were shot towards him to fend off some of Taira's attacks.

When it became like before, Karin avoided Taira's attacks and parried them with very fast movements, almost like approaching the speed of the attack itself.

Taira stopped his attack, he looked at the purple-haired girl who was landing near the sword she was throwing.

"Elegant **enough you avoid my attack, Zasshu... Okay, I'll give you a special banana**".

Taira took the sword with the golden handle from the portal behind his.

"Gate of Babylon... A magical bark capable of storing all human property and closing it so that no one is able to steal or hold the treasure. Only the king of heroes can control the bark at will" Said Karin while taking two swords stuck in soil.

"Which means, you are not my Taira but the figure of the king of the hero himself".

The sword held by Karin slowly disappeared.

"I will also show... A bark that only a person with the ability of almighty can have".

Dozens of blue portals appeared behind Karin, slowly increasing their numbers to hundreds. Hundreds of holographic swords and spears appeared on each portal.

"Gate of Babylon or my Gate of Illusion that will last the longest in this fight".

Taira was surprised when he saw the portal. Instantly his gaze became angry.

"**How dare you imitate the pruning of the king of heaven and earth, you really deserve the death**!" Taira said while bringing back hundreds of weapons.

* **Wush**! *.

Taira shot back the attack, followed by Karin.

_At Diana's position..._

"Master, isn't that person...".

"She is Fujimaru Karin, the person who was said to have eliminated a Servant by himself".

"Himself?" Reply Lancer doesn't believe.

"So it's Fujimaru Karin" Saber said softly.

* **Trang**! **Trang**! **Trang**! *.

Both attacks clashed in the air, but this time did not cause any effect. As if the two attacks corresponded.

"Their attacks are balanced".

"Karin-senpai is doing a high level **Observe** technique, a technique that relies on high-level skills and accuracy to imitate or create something she sees. This technique is Karin-senpai's mainstay technique. She can carry out these attacks without interruption because of interrupted attacks. Taira, he copied all the swords and spears that were seen and revealed them in the **Observe** dimension as if it were Gate of Babylon itself".

"That means the attack is endless".

"As long as she sees the original material, she can create a copy without stopping".

"Scary attack" Praise the Lancer while turning towards the battle.

* **Trang**! **Trang**! **Trang**! *.

"What's wrong? It seems like you can't touch me with your sword and spear?".

"**Tch**!"

Taira accelerated his attack, Karin also accelerated the imitation of the weapons he saw.

Rider just looked at their fight with a serious look, he sat between the ruins of the building with his left foot bent on the rubble while holding his left arm.

"Who is that girl?".

Taira sighed again, he did not want to linger over the person.

"I'm **tired of facing Faker like you ... I'll show you my ultimate weapon!**".

A portal appeared near Taira's right hand, he reached into the portal and was attracting something.

A sword hilt layered in a small, wavy shield covering the middle handle in Taira's pull. Karin was immediately shocked when he saw the sword.

"S-Stop it! You want to eliminate this city!".

"**Right! I won't let a Faker like you live!**".

Taira slowly pulled the sword handle inside the portal, now the sword showed a little black color with a red striped pattern when Taira was pulling the object.

"_**Stop your behavior, Gil**_".

* **Deg**! *.

A feeling as if pressing Taira, hIS eyes turned red blank for a moment. He regained consciousness a few seconds later.

* **Srang**! *.

A small gold chain emerged from the portal of the sword and tied the hand that was holding the handle of the sword.

"**What happened!**" Taira said while surprised.

"_**Your**_ _**behavior has gone too far, Gil... Come back to your origin**_".

* **Deg**! *.

Taira immediately stopped the attack, Karin saw the number of swords that were deployed thinning also stopped the attack.

* **Srang**! *.

Dozens of golden chains appeared and tied Taira's body and tied her tightly.

"**What is...**".

* **Set**! *.

The chain ties tightened so that it made Taira scream in pain. He let go of the handle of the sword's handle and again closed the GoB portal.

"_**Come back, Gil. Otherwise this chain will continue to torture you!**_"

"**En... Ki...**".

The chain ties kept tight, Taira's face facing up while holding back the pain. Some of the golden armor on his body slowly faded away, his blond hair slowly changing to blue.

His gaze went blank towards the sky, the red pupils now turned blue. However, it looks plain blue as if it is a blank view.

Taira did not shout back in pain, dozens of chains that tied hIS broke together. He slowly lost his balance and was about to fall to the ground.

"MASTER!" Saber said as She wanted to run towards Taira.

"Taira!"

* **Wush**! *.

Karin immediately shot to Taira at high speed.

* **Set**! *.

sHe managed to catch Taira's body before falling to the ground. Saber's steps stopped not far from Karin's position.

"Thank God you're back, Taira" She said as she brought her face closer to Taira's face, gently stroking her cheeks.

* **Set**! *.

Diana and the Lancer landed beside Karin.

"Thank God Taira regained consciousness".

Karin nodded once. She smiled softly and kept stroking Taira's blue hair.

"So the existence is not perfect," Rider said as he stood up, he took the stick that was stuck beside him. He walked towards them.

* **Prok**! **Prok**! **Prok**! *.

The sound of people clapping. Karin and the others immediately turned towards the sound.

"This amazing reunion, you managed to entertain Great Pharaoh by showing the show. Tell me! What gift do you want!" Said the Rider while stopping.

"Diana, can you take care of Taira for a while" Said Karin while staring sharply at Rider.

"Y-Yes".

Karin gave Taira's body to Diana. She immediately stood up with the palm of her right hand holding it.

"Oh, I forgot ... There is only one gift for you" Said Rider while holding his forehead once.

The Sphinix monster figure now lands and stands right behind Rider.

"Can we start the next round?" Said the Rider with a demonic smile.

~ **ZHITACHI** ~

The three teenagers are now standing under the night sky on the outskirts of the river city of Fuyuki. Nobody knows what the tragedy will be like.

"Why are you in this place, Shinji?".

"Why? Of course to kill you, Emiya!".

Shinji shows a seal pattern towards Shiro.

"That...".

"You know this, Emiya! And you also know what will happen later".

Shiro focused his heart.

"Rin, be careful... Shinji has a Servant command spell".

"Surely the Servant is around here" Rin replied while looking up to the side.

* **Tap**! **Tap**! **Tap**! *.

The sound of footsteps was heard again by Rin and Shiro.

The figure of a woman dressed in a traditional blue kimono by wearing it looks a little messy to walk slowly to Shinji's side.

* **Tap**! *.

Their position is parallel.

"Your orders, Master?".

"Kill the young man first, Assassin ... After that, kill the woman beside him slowly".

The girl with the Kimono pointed her right hand to her chest while lowering her head slightly, she smiled for a moment.

"Oke Master~".

"Be careful, Emiya-kun".

"Yeah!".

* **Wush**! *.

The strange girl disappeared from before Shiro and appeared before him while preparing sharp nails.

'The movement is very fast!'.

Shiro immediately creates Bakuya and Kanshou to protect against the attack.

* **Track**! *.

The claw attack was successfully held by Shiro.

"Rin!"

Rin immediately shot Gandr towards Assassin's face.

* **Wush**! *.

The small explosion only slightly injured the Assassin's face. The Assassin immediately retreated and prepared to attack again.

"Looks like it's time for me to come".

Rin's right hand with a seal pattern lit up, the result she felt her hands burning.

"Ukh!".

Shiro turns to Rin.

"What's wrong, Rin?".

"My hands are burning".

A red light appeared behind Rin's robe. She reached into the back of the robe with a red light source. A dagger with the tip of the handle was a red pearl center lit brightly after Rin took it from behind the robe.

* **Trang**! **Trang**! **Trang**! *.

Shiro and Assassin retreated together after carrying out attacks.

"Why the dagger, Rin?".

"I don't know".

It came to pass that a blonde haired young man in a white turban was sitting while propping his face on the throne.

'Just a sign'.

Rin who knew about the matter just immediately injured her left thumb with the dagger. She pointed the injured thumb forward.

"**I command you, come before me. Your sword will determine my destiny, bound by the rules of the Holy Grail, I declare my oath here. I am the manifestation of all goodness in eternity, I am the keeper of all evil in eternity...**".

Shinji learns about the words just now, he immediately turns towards Assassin.

"Kill the woman, Assassin! Don't let her call a Servant!".

The assassin immediately shot towards Rin with a sharp nail attack.

"**If you approve my determination and reason, then answer!**".

* **Test**! *.

The last blood had hit the ground, giving rise to a fairly large magic circle pattern in front of him. The light is bright enough for Shiro and Shinji to close their eyes.

* **Boom**! *.

A smoke explosion happened right away, the Assassin who had already been near the explosion now entered the smoke.

* **Wush**! *.

Rin's position with Assassin is now close together. The Assassin knew that the young man who had been fighting him was having difficulty seeing because his gaze was covered in smoke. The Assassin immediately carried out a slash attack using nails.

* **Wush**! *.

A large gold ax floated towards Assassin, an Assassin who knew the attack immediately dodged and kept away from the smoke.

* **Wush**! *.

* **Set**! *.

The Assassin landed not far from the position of the clump of white smoke.

Clots of smoke slowly thinned, showing someone from behind the smoke. Slowly the figure began to appear when white smoke disappeared.

"Damn! Who dares to disturb my sleep!?".

A figure of a blond haired man wearing a blue-and-white turban hat with his arm contained a blue red striped and long collared cloth standing in front of Rin, there were four petal flower tattoos on each arm. He wears red pants with two long holes around the legs. His right hand was holding a strange book-shaped object, while the left hand was holding a golden ax.

The blonde young man opened his eyes slowly, showing red pupils to the front.

"King Uruk, Gilgamesh, came to receive your call".

~**TBC**~

* * *

finally finished too... Finally True Gilgamesh appears too! How, there is still a lack of explanation of the strength of Fujimaru Karin. Relax, in the next chapter, the hidden abilities of the 'Sevant Slayer' will be explained again.

For the next chapter, it might focus on Rin-Shiro-Gilgamesh's fight against Shinji-Assassin.

For the greatness of Great Pharaoh Ozymandias, only a few are explained. These are for the next chapter.

Okay, maybe that's all Zhitachi said, see you next week...

* **Reader comments and reviews will greatly motivate Zhitachi to be better** *.


	9. Chapter 9

**Fate/Abnormal****  
****Pride of Emperor**

Haloo! Zhitachi appears again!.

Maybe now Zhitachi wants to discuss a little of the abilities of our OC chara on this story. what are these capabilities, please check below...

1\. **Diana** **Winterluck**.

A. **Enchant**: **Enforce** **Bullet.**

It is a technique that is often used by Diana when in group or single battles. Inner power technique that relies on the strength of nature with energy in the human body by attacking it directly. For the attack itself occupies the '**A**' level class, with **'A-**' level damage. The damage caused by this technique was evident when Diana faced Archer directly, this ability was able to damage almost all the nerves and internal organs in Archer's body, making him at the end of death. In this story Diana can only use it 8 times.

B. **Enchant**: **Final** **Bullet.**

Deadly ability of Diana. Rely on the collection of wind into the body and bolt it with a long range strike. No one was able to see this attack because it was based on air bullets, even Archer's body lost half of it due to this ability. This attack ranked **'A+**' by having '**S**' level damage. A side effect of this ability is a lot of drainage and stamina, Diana can only use this ability 2 to 3 times before she reaches the limit, or is able to use it up to 2 times in prime condition and energy collection has reached a perfect point.

**Extra**:

A. In the **Enforce** **Bullet** technique, in the story of Zhitachi's original novel on the route **'Diana**-**Hen** and **Project** **of** **Heaven** **Feel'**, Diana is able to use this ability without limits and has a level of damage 'A++'. This ability is very different in the **'Pride** **of** **Emperor'** story because Diana can only use it 8 times.

B. In the **Final** **Bullet** technique the true ability is to have the ability to destroy the class of **'Sul**-**sagana'** (the fire sword in the form of a dragon's wing) belonging to Gilgamesh or with damage to the class '**SSS**' in perfect condition. However, Zhitachi balanced it and downgraded it to the '**S**' level. The ability of the class '**SSS**' itself has been included in the most dangerous level because it can destroy thousands of people in a single attack. Diana can only use the full power of this ability twice, both at Fanfict and in Novels.

2\. **Fujimaru** **Karin**.

A. **Enchant**: **Observe**.

Capabilities that are often used by Karin and their basic abilities. Relying on accuracy and observation in terms of memorization and vision, Karin was able to recreate an object she saw. Print and redesign so that she can use it at will. In Zhitachi's own novel this ability is rarely used by Karin because it is very difficult to create weapons when she is fighting because this ability is weaker than Emiya's **Trace** **On**, making this technique not always used by Karin.

B. **Mystic Eyes of God (True).**

The amazing eye abilities that only the Fujimaru family. Able to neutralize the speed that leads to it and change it to slow, so that the user can avoid the attack or deflect it. This capability includes passivity, so the user always uses this ability either in a state of fighting or relaxing. In the novel itself this technique is called **'God** **Eyes** (**False**): **This** **Eye** **Can** **See** **Everything'**.

C. **Enchant**: **Gate** **of** **Illusion**.

One of the **Observe** techniques developed by Karin. Creating a dimensional space to store all of her creations, calling him through a portal and shooting weapons as if they were shooting bullets at will. Just like Gilgamesh's **Gate** **of** **Babylon**, this technique requires a little bit because it only opens the lane connecting the world with the parallel world. In the story, Taira (Gilgamesh) is angry when the technique is imitated by Karin.

D. **Enchant**: **Dead** **Final** **Bullet**.

Abilities that should not exist in this world, like Ea sword, this technique should be sealed away in human civilization. Just like Diana's **Final** **Bullet** technique, this ability relies on gathering energy in the body and being shot through long-range punches. Has the same level of attack as **'Unknown'** with damage that is **'Unknown'**. Has a power of 100x more than Diana's **Final** **Bullet** ability. If combined with her passive technique plus perfect energy collection, certainly all the things in the **Dead** **Final** **Bullet** attack distance will disappear, erase and turn them into dust without remaining.

**Extra**:

A. In the **Observe** technique, at Fanfict **'Pride** **of** **Emperor'** Karin is seen often showing this technique as a reliable ability. But you know, in the novel Zhitachi this technique is very rarely shown by Karin because it is very wasteful and exhausting her eyesight. She prefers empty-handed battles rather than using this ability.

B. For the **Mystic** **Eyes** **of** **God** technique it is divided into 3 techniques, namely **Auto** **Counter**, **Full** **Counter**, and finally **Super** **Counter**.

1\. **Auto** **Counter** is the first technique as well as the weakest technique of Karin's eye abilities. Although the weakest, this technique is quite troublesome for some enemies who fight it. This technique absorbs non-magic level 3 physical attacks upward and collects them into attacks in the form of a single attack. The stronger the attack received by Karin, the stronger the counterattack she could muster. this ability does not mean if the enemy uses heirloom weapons.

2\. **Full** **Counter**, the second technique and the best technique that she often uses. Just like **Auto** **Counter**, this ability can multiply the attacks she has received. This ability does not mean if the enemy uses Divinity / Divine class abilities.

3\. **Super** **Counter**, the last and the most deadly ability. If the two techniques that then received an attack then turned it over, this ability was precisely the opposite of the two previous techniques. This ability actually rejects all types of attacks even at the level of Divinity and reflects them in the form of deadly slashes. This capability is able to increase all inversion attacks by as much as 1000% in one active time. Karin rarely/never uses this technique, unless the enemy she is fighting is really forcing him to release this technique.

C. In this **Gate** **Of** **Illusion** technique, Karin's eyes almost blinded when she used this technique on the Fate **'Project** **of** **Holy** **Light'** route, the Grail war that occurred in Sumeria 15 years ago. Karin studied this technique when she faced directly with the **Gate** **Of** **Babylon** engineering owner, Gilgamesh. She uses this technique to destroy all of the Sphinix that comes out when Rider activates Noble Phantasm, at that moment she continues to imitate Gilgamesh's sword which keeps coming out without limit so that her eyes are damaged. In this story Karin is able to master this technique perfectly.

D. Actually Karin still has a deadly technique called **'Sacrifice** **of** **the** **Holy** **Grail'**, this technique will be discussed in the next few chapters.

E. The level of damage and strength in the **Dead** **Final** **Bullet** cannot be measured through human logic or magic levels because its destructive abilities are class of apocalypse. If you are confused, you can imagine when Gilgamesh deployed his Ea sword in serious mode, it is certain that all the things affected by the Ea sword will disappear without remainder.

Ahem, it has been ascertained that Zhitachi's story took from a novel by Zhitachi itself which was made a short version. In the explanation above there are a number of story titles that Zhitachi might release to Fanfict in the Lite version.

Actually they are both still many techniques that they will muster in this war. Later as much as possible Zhitachi will add some new techniques to both of them.

For Taira's own abilities, he only has Karin's **Observe** technique, and even then he can only master the manufacturing techniques and hasn't reached the point of improvement.

And so, rather than later on, just read it right away ...

**Disclaimer: Type-Moon, Ufotable.**

**Genre: History, Supranatural, Tragedy, Action.**

**Character: All Classes Servant, OC, Chara in Fate Stay Night UBW.**

**Rate: T+ up to M.**

Synopsis: The fifth Grail Wars chaos was unexpectedly completed, making Emiya Shiro the main hero in this Grail Wars. 5 years later, the Satou family still did not receive a heavy defeat at the previous Grail Wars and was determined to bring the war back. Without the guidance of war regulators, the sixth Grail Wars becomes unbalanced, so the tragedy of the past 5 years is repeated again, at the same time, but in a different place. Who is able to stop the Grail Wars mess this time?

*** A / N: This story Zhitachi took from the plot after Emiya Shiro finished her magic school in England with Rin Tohsaka *.**

~ Not Like, Don't Read ~

* * *

**Chapter Nine: the Girl who can give death.**

"* **Graw**! *".

A loud roar rang out from the mouth of the Sphinix monster, the Rider was still silent as he folded his arms to his chest, a sharp gaze aimed forward with a demonic smile engraved from his lips.

"You will immediately move away from this place, this time I will eliminate them both" Said Karin while putting up an attacking position.

"Let me help you, Karin-san" Replied Lancer while turning her spear once back.

"You will be burdened for Karin-Senpai, Lancer... We better get away from this place" Said Diana while lifting Taira's left arm, followed by Saber who also raised Taira's right hand.

"Okay, if that's your order".

"Senpai" called Diana anxiously.

* **Set**! *.

Karin turned slightly towards Diana.

"Don't lose".

Karin's face turned back to the front. Diana knew that Karin could defeat the Divine class monster. But the worry seemed to say the word.

She also knew that Karin was not an ordinary person. The two of them have worked together for 18 years in the Holy Church as a member of the famous "**Expert** **21**" as part of execution. She understands the abilities and fighting styles of her Senpai. Whether it's her strength in dealing with enemies on the battlefield, or her weaknesses against enemies.

Her figure seems like a refinement of himself, she always stands beside himself as a cover for weakness, or vice versa. As if fate will continue to tie it in joy and sorrow.

"I know".

Karin immediately ran towards the Rider without any hesitation, only one hope that she lifted on her shoulders, for the peace of her beloved sister.

The rider who knew Karin ran towards him at high speed immediately ordered Sphinix to block him.

* **Dum**! *.

The Sphinix monster stood in front of the Rider after that ran towards Karin, while the Rider immediately flew towards the sky.

* **Set**! *.

Karin immediately stopped running and looked up.

Two circles appeared from the sky and shot a laser attack towards Karin. She glared at the attack.

Her gaze now turned towards the Sphinix monster who also ran towards him. Two attacks in one position that were not favorable for him, certainly made him in trouble.

* **Set**! *.

Karin pulled her left hand back while holding.

"**Aura** **Shock**!".

Karin blew her shot forward, causing an invisible wind bullet.

* **Duak**! *.

The attack hit Sphinix's face and made him turn his face to the side.

* **Set**! *.

Karin immediately made a somersault twice after running away to avoid a laser attack.

Wherever Karin dodged, the laser beam continued to follow him. There is no other way but to ward off the attack.

The laser attack released from the sky is very strong. Each land affected by the laser immediately becomes charred and leaves fire free on every lane. Karin was still hesitant to fend off the deadly attack. However, this method is the last choice.

* **Set**! *.

Karin stopped her steps after turning around. She crossed her hands into the air while waiting for the laser attack.

* **Sring**! *.

Karin was able to withstand the heat from the laser. Her hands slowly fumes burning, maybe there are some parts of her clothes that are charred, there is a possibility that her skin will also burn.

Rider stopped the attack a few minutes later. Karin's position was still as it was, only the fabric of the sleeve until the elbows burned. On her arm there were serious burns.

Karin lowered her hands, the tremendous pain she felt now made her hands numb. Every now and then her hands tremble slowly. She lowered her face downward.

"Tough you hold back my holy ability" Said Rider, staring at Karin.

"As a reward I send you to hell without pain".

The rider advanced his right hand, the Sphinix monster immediately ran towards Karin. Karin turned slowly toward the front, the red eyes gazed strongly towards Sphinix.

* **Set**! *.

Se slowly pulled her right hand back, followed by her left hand aimed forward.

"I will return your strength...".

* **Set**! *.

* **Dum**! *.

Karin gripped her right hand tightly, as soon as the ground she stepped on was cracked violently. The nearby aura and pressure turned very heavy.

Saber and Lancer were immediately shocked when they felt the aura, even though their distance from Karin was very far away.

"The aura is felt to this place" Said Lancer while watching Karin's fight from far away.

"Who exactly is that person named Fujimaru Karin?" Add it again.

Diana only replied with a smile.

"The results of the battle are visible".

Rider feels a bad feeling from Karin. The power she mustered seemed to suppress the entire air around Rider.

"Return to your grave, ancient artifacts!".

* **Dum**! *.

The ground at Karin's feet was getting destroyed, making her footing drop a few centimeters. A blue red mixed with red is rotating slowly around the right palm. Some red circuits came out and walked towards the right upper arm, the red circuit stopped at Karin's right neck.

"**Enchant**...".

* **Set**! *.

The right hand grip is getting stronger.

"**Dead** **Final** **Bullet**!"

* **Bum**! *.

* **Wush**! *.

Karin blows forward using her right hand, causing an invisible bullet that exceeds her height.

* **Wush**! *.

The wind bullet attack pierced through Sphinix's monster without leaving anything behind.

* **Wush**! *.

* **Drak**! * * **Drak**! * * **Drak**! *.

A few meters after the wind bullet shot, a strong cone-shaped lesion appeared as if pushing everything in front and destroying it instantly. From the back of the attack there was an explosion of wind as if pulling everything that hit it and destroying it without remainder.

The Sphinix monster was immediately thrown when it received the attack and punched nearly 80% of its chest. Not there, the second push attack appeared and instantly eliminated Sphinix's monster body without remainder.

Riders who know the attack immediately form a thin shield. However, the powerful attack power makes the Rider back in the air.

* **Trak**! *.

The second explosion caused the Rider to crash backwards, destroying the shield he had made.

The wind bullet continued to dart even through the river water. A few moments later the river water split into two, and finally the water splitting became very far when the second wave appeared.

_Meanwhile..._

Gil still glared at the two people who were standing in front of him. Dozens of words he wanted to ask had to be temporarily saved. He turned to the right side where Shiro stood. He glanced at him, Gil felt like he had met the young man, but he did not know when that.

"Does anyone want to explain to me why I can be here?".

Shiro's face that was originally calm now became shocked.

"You...".

Rin and Shiro were surprised not to play on the blonde figure that was called by Rin.

Gil, who felt heeded, immediately turned to himself. He gazed at his body slowly, there were no mistakes in him. So, why were they both surprised when they looked at him?.

"Why are you just looking at me? Looks like there's nothing wrong with this body".

Shiro immediately held tightly to his two swords with a sharp look towards Gil.

"You may be different from your figure in the past. But I have enough questions to prove the reason you were called to this place".

Gil lowered the handle of his ax and turned towards Shiro.

"Looks like I've seen you".

"Calm down, Emiya-kun ... I also have a question similar to yours" Rin replied while calming Shiro.

"Question? You want to ask the king questions... Hmm, just do it".

"But before that..." He replied again while turning slowly to the left side.

* **Set**! *.

The assassin appeared right on Gil's left with a large sword that was pointing towards his neck.

Gil immediately removes the ax and book strangely, he raises a golden sword that is the same size as Assassin's.

* **Trang**! *.

The two swords meet each other, causing an echo effect.

"Who told you to point a rusty weapon like that to my face, Zasshu!" Gil said coldly.

Gil pushes his sword firmly and forces the Assassin to get away from him.

"I won't let it!".

Gil calls six yellow portals and raises six sticks from inside the portal. A halo appeared on each stick and slowly fired at the Assassin.

The assassin is pretty good at avoiding every shot Gil slips. She retreated slowly, sometimes she made salto to avoid sudden fire.

Gil, who felt angry because his shot missed, immediately called dozens of portals on both sides of the Assassin, intending to close the Assassin's movement to make it difficult to move freely.

"How about this!?".

Dozens of sticks appeared from the portal and immediately opened fire on Assassins mercilessly.

The atmosphere was slow when dozens of lasers centered towards Assassin. She avoided the first attack by lowering her body. She held her sword tightly and brushed off the laser attack that came from the left side, after that she deflected an attack from the right side.

When it returned to its original state, the Assassin was fending off Gil's attack brutally, thick smoke slowly appeared covering the Assassin who was fending off a laser attack.

* **Set**! *.

Gil pulled his hand to the side of his face after a few minutes he carried out a continuous attack, signaling a temporary stop.

Clots of smoke slowly began to thin out, showing an Assassin who was breathing heavily from exhaustion, but she still had time to show a demonic smile.

Gil smiled for a moment, "I like that smile, you really deserve to receive my continuous shot, Zasshu!".

Gil stretched his right palm which was still on the side of his face. This time the entire stick gave out light.

"Immediately kill the Servant, Assassin! Not that you are stronger than him!" Shinji orders when he sees Assassin still not moving.

* **Dor**! *.

Gil fires his laser towards the ground, about 30 cm in front of Shinji. Shinji immediately fell scared.

"A worm like you really deserves to crawl on the ground!".

* **Deg**! *.

Instantly they all felt a bad feeling. Gil turned towards the left side, right where he felt the feeling.

'That attack...'.

"Hoi you! Bring the girl away from this place immediately!" Gil ordered in a loud tone, he was very worried about the aura he just felt.

"What do you mean?".

"Hurry up!".

Shiro who did not know the problem immediately followed Gil's words. He immediately carried Rin in bridal style.

"Eh!" Rin replied with cheeks red.

Gil immediately canceled his attack and then turned towards the left side, the Assassin immediately took Shinji away from the place. Gil throws away his golden sword and returns to summon the land book.

He closed his eyes, while his mouth whispered something. Eight ancient writings came out of the land book and walked around the left hand.

* **Set**! *.

Shiro stops far enough from the distance Gil, he again drops Rin.

"We will be safe here".

"What will he do?".

"I don't know".

Gil opened his eyes, he pointed his left hand forward.

"**Mirror** **Shield**!".

A four-layered large invisible shield appeared in front of him. A strong gust of wind came from the direction of the river.

'This is it!'.

A gust of wind reappeared with a very strong destructive force, a few moments later the river water split into two parts with a wide enough diameter.

* **Dum**! *.

The collision between the wind and the shield cannot be avoided, the echo sound sounds strong and spreads quickly. Gil's shield shook violently when resisting the attack. The ground and footing around Gil were crushed and the cracks were great, while some of the buildings behind him collapsed and crashed backwards.

Gil's footing slowly retreated because the thrust of the attack was very strong.

"W-What!" Gil said surprised.

The second wave came and crashed Gil's shield, making him crack several parts and destroy two shields. Gil who knows if his third shield will be destroyed immediately calls something from the portal. The river flow back away when the second wave of attack came.

* **Set**! *.

He pulled a sword with a wave-shaped golden handle with a black sword stem coated with a red line, the tip of his sword seemed blunt.

He immediately threw the sword towards the front. The wind attack instantly vanished when it came to the effect of the aura issued by the weapon, causing river dryness in diagonal lines with a diameter not playing games.

He reinserted the weapon, his vision still focused towards the front.

"A pretty scary attack".

Gil turned slowly toward the back. Dozens of buildings and buildings collapsed without remaining in a very far radius.

"Who mobilized the strength as strong as Ea sword in this place?".

The ground in front of Karin shattered to the front end of himself, as if the ground had formed the letter 'U'. Gray clouds also parted due to the attack just now.

Karin justified her position. She lowered her hands slowly, now she was very difficult to move the hand, even to move a finger as if she could not.

Lancer and Saber were unable to say a single word when they saw the impact of Karin's attack. They only opened their mouths while being surprised towards the front.

"Who exactly is she?" Said Lancer first opened the voice.

"She was able to eliminate that monster and Rider ... In one strike!?".

"Lancer, can you take Taira for a while".

"S-Sure!".

Diana gave Taira's body who was unconscious to the Lancer.

"You two stay here, don't do anything before I order" Said Diana while stepping forward.

"Why is that, Diana?".

Diana stopped her steps for a moment.

"You will die by her hand" she replied after returning.

* **Wush**! *.

* **Set**! *.

Diana landed near Karin after jumping over the small ruins.

* **Set**! *.

Karin turned slightly towards Diana.

"Diana, are you?".

"Are you okay, Senpai?".

"How is Taira doing?".

"He's okay, just fainted".

Karin's view returned to the bottom.

"Thankfully".

"Fufu ... Fuhahaha!".

They were both surprised when they heard the laugh. They turned to the front where the sound came from.

Rider appeared after moving some building stones that covered him, her whole body was covered in wounds where her left hand had been broken.

"Looks like I'm underestimating you".

Rider raised his right hand into the air, he lifted his face into the air with a big smile.

"It seems like this is indeed worth it for me to call the golden era of Great Pharaoh to this place".

Rider changes the position of his face to the front.

"Enough, my lord... You better return to restore your body".

"You ordered Great Pharaoh to escape the battle, where is your manners, slave!".

"There seems to be no other way than to use the command spell".

"Wait-".

* **Deg**! *.

Rider's body trembled very much, making him unable to move his body.

"I order you through this mantra**... Come back my lord, heal your body and bring death to those who insult you**".

The rider slowly lowered his right hand, he softly groaned after lowering his hand.

"This time I'll let you survive!" Said Rider when he disappeared.

* **Wush**! *.

The rider completely disappears from the front of Karin and Diana. Karin immediately confirmed her position. Her coat's clothes look messy where the part of her arm is burning due to a laser attack. Her body looked quite messy because she had to resist the attack. What's more, her hands almost cooked like that.

Diana turned to Karin. This was the first time she had been saved by Karin. This time she saved himself from Rider. Maybe this is one reason she wants to continue to follow Karin's figure.

"Are you okay, Senpai?" She said with a worried tone. After that great battle, it was certainly a miracle when they both survived even though they had to endure some minor and fatal injuries.

"Ya" Karin replied with a weak tone. It seems that the wound suffered by Karin was very severe. The ability of the **Full** **Counter** is not enough to be able to withstand full attacks from Rider.

Diana turned towards Karin's two injured hands, she deliberately sacrificed her hand so she was able to absorb the Rider's attack and then turned it around with the **Dead** **Final** **Bullet** technique. Of course the risk is fatal because it could have taken his life in one trial, this time Karin was lucky because only two of her hands were seriously injured.

However, her views and speech seemed different from what Diana saw. Her voice was very slow, as if she was holding back a tremendous pain. At that moment her gaze seemed to be empty.

She held Karin's body carefully. Her body was very weak, even like almost no life energy.

"Senpai?".

Karin did not reply to Diana's words. Her eyes were still focused in the front. She did not issue a single word or even one movement.

Slowly Karin's body was about to fall to the side, Diana was very surprised and immediately caught her.

"Karin-Senpai!".

Slowly the camera flew into the air, displaying the damage caused by Karin's attack, where the Fuyuki river flow split in half and dried it. The result of damage spreads straight in a very far radius with diameter not messing around.

~**TBC**~

* * *

finally finished too... Finally all Servants have been shown in this chapter, for the continuation there will be several battles in two cities.

Finally Karin took out his US card in this war. However, damage and impact to the body is very fatal. Karin and Taira seemed to be badly injured during this first day of war. Then, who next will follow the two brothers?.

Be prepared, later there will be a new Servant that will appear to add to this war becoming hot, of course the Servant is not from 7 classes that can be summoned by the Holy Grail. Curious? Just wait...

Okay, maybe that's all Zhitachi said, see you next week ...

* **Reader comments and reviews will greatly motivate Zhitachi to be better** *.


	10. Chapter 10

**Fate/Abnormal****  
****Pride of Emperor**

Hello Zhitachi appears again!

How about the previous chapter, it's still not an epic battle from Karin? Relax, Zhitachi still has many surprises for all of you! Just wait ...

in fact, the skill of God Eyes itself was born innate by the Taira family. This ability is one of thousands of types of natural magic that have existed in the human body from the time they were babies to adults. Like a curse, this ability forces its users to glance at what will happen in the future (Same as Eye of Future). Karin could only predict enemy attacks within 15 seconds when using this skill, 15 seconds alone was enough to counterattack. For Servant himself (We assume for the Servants in this Fict) who have this ability are Caster and Rider, then the last mysterious Servant who will be present in this Fict in the near future.

Actually Zhitachi has a rough script about chapters 8-10. Where in that chapter, Archer and Machi came to save Taira from the influence of Gilgamesh. When chapter 8 reaches the middle of the story, the interesting thing is that the Sphinix creature called Rider actually dies by Gilgamesh's Sul-Sagana sword (a dragon-wing flame sword) (This is very different in chapter 8 of the new version because the one who killed Sphinix itself was Karin, not Taira). From the sword attack produced a great fire, thus forcing Archer and Machi to immediately come to save Taira from the Rider. Karin came right after Taira was freed from the influence of Gilgamesh (meaning Taira was able to restore her own consciousness without the help of anyone, this is very different in chapter 8 of the new version). They work together in chapter 9 with Machi and Archer and plan to hunt down the Rider and his Master. What's interesting here, in chapter 10, Saber unexpectedly made a TEMPORARY CONTACT with Karin to help him defeat Rider. Riders in the next few chapters will become the strongest Servant as well as Servant that will be targeted to be hunted by all remaining Servants and Masters.

But unfortunately the three chapters were even lost and forced Zhitachi to make again -_-.

And so, instead of being better reading right away ...

**Disclaimer: Type-Moon, Ufotable.**

**Genre: History, Supranatural, Tragedy, Action.**

**Character: All Classes Servant, OC, Chara in Fate Stay Night UBW.**

**Rate: T+ up to M.**

Synopsis: The fifth Grail Wars chaos was unexpectedly completed, making Emiya Shiro the main hero in this Grail Wars. 5 years later, the Satou family still did not receive a heavy defeat at the previous Grail Wars and was determined to bring the war back. Without the guidance of war regulators, the sixth Grail Wars becomes unbalanced, so the tragedy of the past 5 years is repeated again, at the same time, but in a different place. Who is able to stop the Grail Wars mess this time?

*** A / N: This story Zhitachi took from the plot after Emiya Shiro finished her magic school in England with Rin Tohsaka *.**

***Note: This fanfict will be updated following my original story*.**

~ Not Like, Don't Read ~

* * *

**Chapter Ten : A Little Dream.**

Is this the dark world, the dreamland that I repeatedly visited now seemed to be staring at me again. This time, I was unable to comment anything when it was bobbing about in it. With a sharp gaze like a knife, the pounding of air that neither sounds nor blows, this is a dreamland called hell.

When I close my eyes, the image of hell feels like it is pulling me forcefully. The world I live in is like something that's been empty in my eyes. Every time I step, millions of human despair are heard by me. Every time I turn around, millions of human prayers seem to be whispering to me. When I close my ears, the screams of people will continue to echo in my brain.

As they pray to the star in the middle of the night, their prayers will continue to erode as long as the star does not always shine.

This is a nightmare ... that will always haunt me as long as I live.

If at that time I did not receive this power, what would have happened afterwards. If at that time I did not wish for his presence because of my selfishness, maybe I would have lived happily with someone who loved me.

However ... This feeling of guilt slowly stabbed me.

The dream that I keep seeing for hundreds of times keeps forcing me to go crazy. The dream that I should have lost, the dream that I should have forgotten ... Why did this dream come back.

When that despair keeps bothering me. A small light shined before me ... The memories hidden behind the darkness have changed the course of my life.

I'm thankful for begging you to come back ...

O my little brother...

Taira

_"Nee-chan!"_

_A 6-year-old boy with purple hair is calling my name._

_I turned to him, smiling softly while stroking his fine hair._

_"Will you be there long, Nee-chan?"_

_He said in a sad tone, as if I would be gone for a long time._

_"No, Taira. Nee-chan will be working in America soon ... What do you want to do when Nee-chan returns?"_

_"Um ~ Taira doesn't want anything, as long as Nee-chan comes home safely Taira is happy!"_

_I smiled faintly at that._

_"Nee-chan try going home quickly"._

_Taira nodded once with a happy smile._

However, that smile was the last smile for him ...

_Myself was in the car while holding a small white dog doll. Taira had always loved soft things like this. He will definitely be happy to accept it. Moreover, I bought too many souvenirs._

_After struggling with my work in America for two years, finally I was able to meet him again._

_I turned to my side, hundreds of gifts that had been wrapped in a neat line. I just sigh softly. Myself thinking, when will I buy this much gift ?._

_The car has arrived at the dojo, where now Taira is playing at grandpa's place. Every weekend, Taira and I spend the remaining time to practice Kendo. And it so happened that I returned home on a weekend._

_I opened the car door while holding a dog doll under my chest. I can not wait to see his happy face._

_Several people dressed in black were walking into this house, as if they were in mourning. I walk feverishly when I feel a bad feeling._

_I crashed into a few people in the room slowly, my feeling less and less when I was in a room where there were a lot of flowers around the coffin._

_My grandfather immediately stood up when I arrived. I turned slowly to him while breathing rather heavily._

_"Jii-san ... Who slept in the coffin?"_

_"Before you hear it, I hope you accept it gracefully, Karin"._

_"ANSWER ME, JIJI!"._

_My grandfather fell silent when he heard my snapping tone._

_I walked slowly towards the chest. My steps stopped right in front of three coffins._

**_* Pruk! *._**

_I dropped the stuffed dog that I had been holding, my body seemed to receive no response when my eyes looked at the three photos in the middle of the pile of flowers._

**_* Tap! *._**

_Grandfather stopped behind me,_

_"Both parents and your brother died in an accident in Fuyuki City, the day before you arrived here"._

_I widened my eyes with a blank stare at Taira's photo, my mind felt unable to think of anything when I saw the photo in the middle of a pile of flowers._

_"Tai .. ra"._

That smile ... His behavior ... The humor of his face ... For just once, let me want to see it. Why is destiny so cruel to me?

*** Bruk! *.**

I dropped my body with my elbows on the ground to hold myself. I looked up with a blank look. I have been unable to speak or speak, there is only one sentence I want to say when my mouth feels locked ...

"What is human being given life for if death continues to disturb him?".

That phrase keeps on being remembered even now. This fear of death slowly began to disappear inside me. Followed by all the feelings in my heart.

_"I will sacrifice anything for my brother awakening. Whether it's a curse that can kill me, I don't care! If you want my body, go ahead! If you want my soul, just take it! I don't care! If it can restore my brother, then I will be willing "._

Since then, my feelings seemed to have disappeared. Happy, sad, happy, sad, I feel nothing. Myself like a living doll, living without anything in it.

That selfish feeling slowly began to take away all my happiness ... My world, my feelings, the people around me, my body, even my soul slowly began to disappear. Myself like a creature without life in this world.

As long as it can restore itself, I sincerely give it all ...

All of that was answered when a war called the Holy Grail war existed, a war that shouldn't exist in this world.

Out of thousands of my prayers, out of millions of my wishes ... Only one prayer and my wish were answered. With my body and soul nearly destroyed, I was able to smile after all the time when you were reborn.

That's because for you, my brother...

I sacrifice everything just for you, my brother...

I always loved you and loved you, my brother...

For now and forever...

_Mindscape End ..._

Karin opened her eyes slowly while waking herself up. She turned to the two hands that were in the bandage.

She tried to stand while opening the blanket that had covered her body. Her clothes have been changed to plain blue pajamas.

*** Kriet! ***

Karin opened the door to the living room. Diana turned toward the voice, then walked slowly towards Karin. Lancer and Saber were still not far behind Diana.

"How are you, Senpai?"

"I am fine".

Her eyes turned towards the right side and the left side once.

"Where is Taira?"

"Taira is still resting in his room. He hasn't regained consciousness since two days ago," Diana explained.

"Oh, I see".

Karin then turned to the right hand bandage. She pulled the end of the bandage slowly. Some folds of bandages loosen up by showing her hands back to normal, It seems as if the burn he received last time is just an illusion.

"What an amazing regeneration" Praise Lancer.

"Then, how's the war situation, Diana?" Karin asked while opening the bandage on her left hand.

"Rider still hasn't revealed himself after the fierce battle last time."

"Then, the citizens?"

"They still don't realize the true strangeness of this phenomenon."

"Hm, that's good then".

"Senpai ... Ardas wants to talk to you after you get well".

"Tell him I still haven't regained consciousness, I don't want to have long arguments with him now" Karin replied while walking towards Taira's room.

Shortly after Karin left ...

"What is the next step, Master?"

*** Tap! Tap! Tap! *.**

Diana walked to the black chair, then sat down.

"Let them meet each other, we immediately determine a plan to find who the Master of the Rider".

Karin sat next to Taira, lying on her feet as a base. Her hand gently stroked her brother hair, she smiled bitterly as she looked at Taira's face.

For this time she was not late in saving her brother from danger. The past about her brother seemed to disturb her mind. It was not wrong if she used that forbidden ability to resuscitate her brother from the influence of bad people.

Whatever she saw now, that was enough ...

She will not hesitate to use her abilities only to save her beloved brother. However much she got, how much blood came out of her body, if that could protect Taira from danger, she sincerely accepted it.

Her little heart once said, if she was unable to save her younger brother last time, what would he do? Of course the answer was unable to answer ...

She realized that she was too overprotective to her brother, she did not want to lose himself a second time. She sacrificed almost everything she had just for the happiness of his beloved sister.

She seemed immersed in a sea of endless sacrifice ... If her body was not enough to be sacrificed for the safety of her brother, she would sell his soul. Whether it's with a god or even a demon, she is willing.

That is typical of a old sister who is willing to sacrifice for her brother, that's the answer ...

She almost never felt happiness except with Taira. She learned the meaning of life when with Taira, she learned the meaning of caring when with Taira. However, there is only one that she hasn't had a chance to experience while with Taira ...

The meaning of happiness as an older sister.

The world is vast and has unlimited knowledge, she said. She wanted to show this world to Taira that he had not been able to show when Taira was little. She wants to be more useful as an older brother, not as a friend. She wants to pay more attention as a brother, not as a lover. She wants Taira to be happy more than his happiness.

However, it was like a dream of a girl who was sleeping during the day ...

She was moved to tears, remembering the past that she had thrown away far away now recalled. The feeling of loss she had felt, the guilt that continued to haunt her seemed to be at a point in her heart. Hundreds of sacrifices as if nothing has been returned by the things he received now.

She opened her mouth slowly,

"Forgive your stupid brother, Taira".

_Meanwhile..._

"Is it better for me to accompany my master inside?" Said Saber, feeling worried thinking about Taira.

"As long as Senpai is inside, there will be no problem ... It's better if you are here, Saber," Diana replied as she opened a few sheets of paper.

"Alright-Alright" Reply Saber as she tilted her face to the side by closing her eyes while his right hand was slammed very slowly backwards.

"Then, what plans are you thinking of, Master?" Lancer asked.

"We will pursue Rider's footsteps, I estimate the Master is not far from our position when Rider started the attack. If my guess is right, then he is still around this city to launch a revenge attack".

"So, we will explore every corner of this city?".

"Right".

"Sorry to interrupt your conversation, if you want to find Rider's position. Another possibility is that you will meet the Master from Archer".

Diana held her chin while stroking it once.

"That's right, I and Lancer might be able to defeat Archer and his Master, the question is ... Who will defeat Rider?"

"I will defeat him".

The three of them turned to the source of the sound.

"Senpai?"

*** Tap! Tap! Tap! *.**

"I still have a debt of battle to die with him" Karin replied while walking toward Diana.

***Set!*.**

"B-But ... Without Servant, you might not be able to defeat him in two or three deadly attacks without careful planning" Diana replied while standing with a nervous face. She knew that her senpai was very stubborn if she had determined something.

"I asked back ... Are you able to defeat Rider? Are you able to withstand the heat of the laser light with your body?"

"Th-That is ...".

"I propose to make temporary contact with Saber," said Lancer while breaking the ice. Saber immediately looked at him.

"Huh! What do you mean, Lancer! I will give no loyalty to my master!" Reply Saber angrily.

"You're right, I don't need a weak, cowardly Servant like you," Karin said coldly, this time the target of her anger turned to Karin.

"You underestimate my strength!"

***Set!*.**

Lancer directed his left hand to the side, right where Saber was. She restrained the body of Saber who wanted to walk towards Karin.

"Calm yourself, Saber".

Saber brushed hard off Lancer's left hand and stepped in front of Karin.

"C-Calm your anger, Saber. Y-You can't fight in this place," Diana said as she prevented bad things from happening.

"You want to challenge me ... Challenging the person who once made a Rider dying !?"

Saber bit his teeth hard. She walked away leaving the room, Diana breathed a sigh of relief. I wonder what will happen if they fight.

Karin looked at Saber's departure with a cold look.

"I don't need weak people like that".

Saber sat on the roof accompanied by sparkling night starlight. She looked at him with a sulking face.

"What the hell is that person," she replied, puffing out his cheeks.

Karin read some of the writings given by Diana. She had replaced his pajamas with the same black suit as she had used before.

"How will you find Rider, Diana?"

"I will explore the magic trail that Rider had left before he got here".

"That person is also not stupid to leave a trace like that, Diana. His attack power is very strong, in fact it would almost kill me if only I was late making improvements to my hands. He might be in the top class in the rank of three Servant magic".

"If Rider sounds his tracks through magic, it means he can be tracked through pressure in the area he is in," said Lancer.

They both turned to Lancer.

"Rider had a wide area of power when he was in the middle of an attack. When the last attack that Karin-san had mustered last time, Rider was able to break some of the weaknesses of that attack. He could predict an attack as strong as that in a very short period of time. In my teaching, things it is impossible ... Unless they are direct descendants of gods ".

"I fought it once during the War of the Grail in Sumeria. To be honest, his strength is now only 10% of the total strength he had mustered in the war last time. If Gilgamesh had not destroyed his NP, he might have won the Holy Grail war in Sumeria "Diana replied.

"I almost chopped off his neck when he was almost helpless in the hands of Gilgamesh. At that moment an attack from the sky freed him and set fire to the whole land."

"Attack from the sky?" Lancer asked.

"The scope of the attack was truly extraordinary. Compared to the attack from Senpai who was able to split the land, the attack was able to tear the sky and earth in one shot."

"Rider was killed immediately when hit by the attack. But instead six Servant instantly vanished in the attack".

"A suicide attack, yah".

"Maybe I'll meet with Archer when investigating Rider's tracks".

"Archer? What's he like?" Karin asked.

"She's a white-haired girl with clothes covered in samurai armor. From my observation, she can use swords and spears in battle, even though the attack power of the weapon is still far behind that of the Saber and Lancer classes."

Karin turned back to the paper she was holding,

"Swords and spears, do you know the identity of the Archer?"

"Sorry, Senpai, I haven't had time to analyze the real identity of Archer".

"So".

Karin turned to Lancer.

"Can you analyze the magic pressure around you?"

"As long as it does not cover more than 2 Km, I still have time to feel it".

"Hm ... Pretty good ability".

Karin put a sheet of paper on the table.

"The report sent by Ardas has nothing to do with the Rider attack on the city of Adachi."

"Senpai ... I want to talk to you privately" Said Diana while turning her head slightly to Lancer.

Lancer nodded once, she immediately left Karin and Diana.

"What did you talk about with me?"

"This time what you sacrifice for the sake of fighting Rider, Senpai" Diana said in a serious tone.

Karin pushed herself slowly back so that the back of her body touched the chair.

"I've pretty much sacrificed something I have, this time it's only a small sacrifice."

***Set!*.**

Diana directed her right hand to Karin's left hand and held it.

"I know that Senpai wants to use that power to save Taira. But think again Senpai, if you sacrifice until you have nothing to sacrifice, how will you save him again".

Karin looked up while closing her eyes.

"As long as Taira is happy, no matter how much the sacrifice, I will be willing".

Diana pulled her hand back to its original position.

"Your answer hasn't changed, Senpai".

Karin opened her eyes, she turned to Diana.

"Weren't you in Bali for a vacation?"

Diana smiled briefly, she showed the seal pattern behind the right palm.

"As long as this seal continues, how can I enjoy a vacation?"

Karin also smiled.

"If this problem is solved, we will go there together."

Diana nodded once with a faint smile.

"Um!"

**~ ZHITACHI ~**

Lancer landed behind Saber, she could see Saber sitting on the roof alone. She walked slowly to the side of Saber.

"Why are you here, Lancer?"

"Just like you, I was also kicked out" replied Lancer.

Saber turned to face Lancer.

"Your cold gaze seems to say the opposite".

Lancer smiled faintly, she sat next to Saber.

"Why does the person named Karin hate Servant?" Saber said as she opened the silence.

"I do not know".

Saber only replied with a slow sigh. She pushed her body back slightly, while her hands were behind him to hold her body.

"Looks like I'm too unlucky in the summons of war this time."

"Ne Lancer, why did you receive a call as a Servant?"

"In all my life, I have never experienced defeat or death. Maybe that was the reason that made me here." Lancer replied while staring at the night city.

"So ... You want to be defeated in this war?"

"Hm, it could be".

Saber straightened up and turned to Lancer.

"Umu, what a coincidence that the person who can defeat you is here" replied Saber with a smile, she pointed his right hand to her chest.

Lancer smiled once, she hadn't heard a joke like that in a long time.

"Hoo ... Maybe you can hurt me, not by defeating me!".

"We prove it in our single fight, between you and me".

Saber extended her left fist to Lancer's side. Lancer was surprised at a glance, she smiled once.

"Yeah" replied Lancer while replying to Saber's hand with her grasp.

"Then, what are your hopes, Saber?"

Saber lowered her hand, followed by Lancer.

"I just want to follow my heart. Feelings that have been very long unstoppable in this heart that I want to release".

She turned his gaze to the sky.

"Maybe it's time to open this heart".

Taira was lying without any movement from him. Slowly, the finger of his right hand moved once.

**~ TBC ~**

* * *

finally finished ... How will the two of them look for Rider's where abouts? What obstacles and obstacles will they find? Just wait ...

Oh yes, for the next few chapters the Berserker will appear and will fight with one of the 6 Servants. In that battle it would be as bad as Rider's fight against Diana, Saber, and Lancer (Before Karin came) or Diana's fight against Archer.

Maybe in the fight there will be Servant who will fall, but Zhitachi will try to give the best for all readers, okay !. Hopefully no Servant will ever die before reaching a climax.

Okay, maybe that's all Zhitachi said, see you next week ...

*** Critics and reviews from readers will greatly motivate Zhitachi to become better *.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Fate/Abnormal****  
****Pride of Emperor**

Hello, Zhitachi appears again!

I'm so sorry that Zhitachi was late to update because many Zhitachi tasks have not been worked on.

As usual, Zhitachi will release two chapters as an apology, once again Zhitachi apologizes for being late in updating.

Ehem, maybe in this chapter there are no action scenes. Zhitachi wants to relax the readers for a while before the storyline reaches the climax.

And so, instead of being better reading right away ...

**Disclaimer: Type-Moon, Ufotable.**

**Genre: History, Supranatural, Tragedy, Action.**

**Character: All Classes Servant, OC, Chara in Fate Stay Night UBW.**

**Rate: T+ up to M.**

Synopsis: The fifth Grail Wars chaos was unexpectedly completed, making Emiya Shiro the main hero in this Grail Wars. 5 years later, the Satou family still did not receive a heavy defeat at the previous Grail Wars and was determined to bring the war back. Without the guidance of war regulators, the sixth Grail Wars becomes unbalanced, so the tragedy of the past 5 years is repeated again, at the same time, but in a different place. Who is able to stop the Grail Wars mess this time?

*** A / N: This story Zhitachi took from the plot after Emiya Shiro finished her magic school in England with Rin Tohsaka *.**

***Note: This fanfict will be updated following my original story*.**

~ Not Like, Don't Read ~

* * *

**Chapter Eleven : After Tragedy.**

Taira opened his eyes slowly after two days he lay. He winked twice, the first thing he wanted to say was why he was in this place?

He turned to the right side, right toward the door of the room. He stared at the door for a few moments.

His face faced the front again. He tried to wake his body slowly, but his body felt quite heavy. He even had enough difficulty to lift his body to sit.

After a long time trying, he finally could sit down. This time he tried to move his right hand. Just like the body, his right hand is also very stiff and a little heavy.

"What's wrong with my body?"

***Wush!***

***Set!*.**

A white-robed girl landed outside the window of Taira's room. He turned to her direction.

The blonde haired girl being tied was justifying her standing position with smooth movements. Wrapped in the moonlight, she was like an Edelweiss flower in the night wind.

Taira was silent for a moment when he saw that girl's robe was hit by the wind. His mouth seemed locked due to the scene just now. He seemed to see the most beautiful angel from all the angels in heaven. He asked himself, who was the girl in front of my room ?. However, his inner voice as well as his lips, locked and difficult to explain through words.

His green eyes turned slowly towards Taira, making the person he was looking at slightly blushed.

"Master?"

The girl immediately opened the window and walked quickly towards Taira.

***Set!*.**

The girl's hands held Taira's right hand. Taira's eyes still looked at Saber's face.

"Finally you wake up, my master!" She said in a happy tone.

"Eh!"

Taira still has not responded fully to the actions of the interlocutors who are beside her.

"A-Ano ..."

Actually Taira wanted to question something, but his words were hypnotized by the blond girl's face. The words he wanted to say seemed to disappear in his memory.

The girl tilted her face, the charm of beauty that she radiated this time was quite strong. Her face is very cute, she has a face like babyface. With diamond-green eyes and a babyface, anyone who looks at it will be mesmerized.

"Wh-Who are you?" This time Taira can make a speech.

The girl returned her face to normal position, she smiled broadly with her left hand facing her chest.

"I am Saber, a Servant to you, Master. An elegant girl who will deliver you to beauty and splendor through my fighting style".

Taira was a little confused by the disclosure of the blonde girl in front of his.

"Saber? A strange name".

Saber smiled once.

"Umu, for now just call me that, Master".

Saber remembered something.

"Sorry, Master, I have to report your situation to Diana and Karin," Saber said as she stood up.

"Nee-san is here?"

"Umu, wait a minute, okay," she replied after that she rushed to the door.

***Kriet!***

Now there is only Taira in the room. The girl just like suppressing his feelings, whether it's his heart throbbed when near the girl or fascinated by its beauty, for the first time he was cornered so badly just because of a girl.

He turned to the right palm, his eyes turned to the command seal in the middle of the back palm.

"What is this?".

***Kriet!***

Saber opened the living room door.

"Diana, my master has woken up!"

Diana and Karin immediately turned toward Saber. They both quickly stood up and walked towards Taira's room.

***Tap!* *Tap!* *Tap!*.**

***Set!*.**

Karin first arrived at Taira's room. His breathing was a little heavy because he walked with quick steps.

"Taira!"

Taira turned to Karin.

"Nee-san?"

***Tap!* *Tap!* *Tap!*.**

***Grab!*.**

Karin immediately stepped quickly and immediately hugged Taira tightly.

"Thank God you're fine, Taira-chan".

"Your grip is very strong, Nee-san ... ***Ukh!*** If you can, if you want to hug someone, don't use your tiger energy!" Taira replied when whimpering in pain when being hugged by Karin.

"Eh! S-Sorry, hehe" Karin replied while releasing a hug.

***Tap!*.**

***Set!*.**

Shortly Diana and Saber arrived at the door.

"It's been a long time, Taira-chan".

Taira turned to Diana.

"Diana-san".

Diana walked slowly and stopped beside Karin. She grabbed Taira's chest which was not wrapped in clothes and stroked it softly.

"How are you?" Diana said as she examined Taira's body.

"Actually, why am I in this place?"

"You don't remember?"

Taira shook his head once.

Diana felt that there was an odd flow inside Taira's right chest.

'This flow…'.

"Senpai, can you hold back Taira-chan's back for a while?"

"All right, so what?"

"There is a flow of circuits which get off track from their veins. Taira, try raising your right hand".

Taira tried to raise his right hand according to Diana's instructions. As Diana thought, Taira had difficulty raising the hand.

"I knew it".

"Can you fix that nerve, Diana?"

"If the nerve does not go too far, maybe I can restore it."

"So".

Karin changed her seat position behind Taira. She held Taira's shoulders using both hands.

Diana pressed her right hand to Taira's right chest.

"Get ready Taira-chan".

"A-Ano ... Will it hurt?"

"Take it easy, just the beginning just how it hurts. Later your body will become light again".

"All right," said Taira in a slightly scared tone.

"Get ready!"

Diana pushed hard on the chest, causing a shock wave and walked into Taira's body.

***Deg!*.**

The waves spread slowly and touched the part of the condition that was suspected to be abnormal.

***Set!*.**

Diana pushed hard again. Taira tried to bear the extraordinary pain. His face was sweating from extreme pain.

The second wave spread to Taira's body, repairing the nerves that had reddened slowly turning white, indicating his nerves were returning to normal.

"Once again, hold Taira-chan".

Diana made another shock wave, this time with quite a strong force. The abnormal nerve immediately shifts to its original place, some blue streams slowly travel towards the nerve.

Diana lowered her right hand, she smiled at Taira.

"Your endurance is amazing, Taira-chan. During my treatment, they always screamed in pain and even forced me to postpone treatment because of the incredible pain ... But you managed to endure the pain without releasing any screams."

Taira breathed heavily while returning his breath which he had held for reducing pain. The treatment technique just now was like stabbing 3 knives into his chest in quick succession. The pain he received was far more painful than receiving a prick from a samurai girl.

"Diana's treatment method is like a monster, now, try your right hand movement" Karin replied.

Taira raised his right hand easily, this time his hand felt very light.

"I think it has improved enough" Diana replied while nodding once and smiling.

"Ano, Nee-san ... Why did you go home so early? Didn't you leave for two days?" Taira asked, turning his head to Karin, gently holding his right hand and then letting it go.

"Don't you remember anything that happened here?"

Taira shook his head once.

"Even about all the incidents that have happened in this city as well?"

Taira shook his head again.

"I only remember that my body was once stabbed by a samurai girl's sword, then Diana-san came and tried to fight that person, after that I don't remember anything else".

Karin glanced downward. She looked back at Taira.

"It's a relief if you don't remember".

Taira was a little confused when he heard that.

He turned back to Diana. His eyes accidentally saw a red carving on the back of the same right hand as in his hand.

"Diana-san, that sign ..."

Diana was surprised when Taira learned of this carving pattern, she immediately hid it behind her back.

"Th-This is .. just a tattoo".

"Tattoo?" Taira said suspiciously.

***Set!*.**

Lancer landed behind Diana, Taira was a little surprised when he saw the arrival of Lancer.

"Master, I feel which pressure is strong enough".

"From which direction?"

"I don't know for sure, from which beam, their distance from us is neither too far nor too close."

"Will Rider attack us again?" Karin asked.

"Which emission he emits is different from Rider's, Karin-san. It is unlikely that Rider will attack us again".

"For the time being we will be quite safe here".

Taira looked confused by the direction of this conversation.

"Ano ... What are you talking about?"

The room's occupants did not open their voices when Taira asked a question.

"Lancer, please watch this place again".

"Yes Master".

Lancer disappeared again.

The atmosphere became silent again.

"Do we have to tell everything to Taira-chan, Senpai?"

Karin changed her seat position to beside Taira.

"Taira-chan, listen to your sister ... Let's forget about this problem first, rest in this room. We will take care of you in the living room, just call if you need anything".

"What's wrong with you, Nee-san. You don't usually hide a secret."

"One day you will know, now sleep".

"But...".

"Follow your simple brother's orders, Taira-chan".

Taira nodded once, he never denied the words of his sister when Karin was staring at her with a serious face.

Karin smiled once,

"That's just my little brother".

Karin stood in front of the door while staring at Taira. She closed the door of the room slowly.

***Kriet!***

"Senpai" Call Diana from the back.

"Are you sure you will hide this problem from Taira-chan?"

"It would be better if he did not know about this foul war".

Karin turned to the left side, followed by her body which turned to the side.

"Saber, please watch Taira not to come out of this dojo".

"Umu, leave it to me!"

"I expect that from you," Karin said as she walked away from the door.

"Um?" Saber was confused to answer the statement just now, last time she seemed to be hated by Karin. But now she was assigned to guard for Taira. I do not know, she was confused about what else to answer.

***Set!*.**

Karin sat on the sofa she was sitting on before. She slowly pushed her body towards the back.

"Diana, tell Ardas about the Rider and Archer case ... Don't tell me about the problem of Taira-chan and myself who were injured".

"Yes".

Karin pushed herself forward, she took the cold coffee and drank it slowly.

"Senpai" Call Diana in the direction of Karin who was drinking coffee.

"Hm?"

"I have something to talk about Taira-chan's condition".

Karin put the coffee in its original place.

"What is that?".

"I don't want to dispute the reality that will happen next. However, sooner or later Taira-chan's body will experience a change".

"Change?".

"Which circuit flow which I have treated slowly forms another branch in his blood killer. Although not dangerous, but the flow of this new circuit has the possibility to change the performance system in his body."

Karin heard Diana's words with a serious look.

"In other words, it will have a circuit flow which is far more than the magus in the world".

"Isn't it great if it has a large circuit?"

Diana shook her head very slowly.

"In the case of magus treatment, someone who has a circuit which exceeds 80% of his body will be labeled as abnormal. As far as I know, there are very few magus suffering from this disorder. This disorder can be considered a parasite".

"In short, he will have great magic power, but will there be any other parts of his body that will receive damage?"

"Exactly".

"I see ... I know why he has the power to open the Gate of Babylon," Karin said while holding her chin.

Her face suddenly turned shocked.

"Wait, why does Taira have that technique?"

"Finally you realize, Senpai".

Her eyes turned to Diana.

"What do you mean?".

"Did Senpai feel something else when he was fighting Taira who was releasing the Gate of Babylon?"

"Other thing?".

She briefly remembered when Taira was about to pull Ea.

"Ea, Taira wants to withdraw that damned weapon".

"Right, there is only one person who can summon weapons of destruction as strong as that".

Karin's gaze became sharp.

"Gilgamesh".

~ ZHITACHI ~

"Gilgamesh ... What is the relationship with the two of them?"

"It seems like the flow which is excessively accumulated in Taira-chan's body slowly forms a memory of the person he has seen. Whether it's through dreams or through movies".

"The speed of the GoB streak that Taira-chan did is the same as Gilgamesh's GoB strait during the Sumerian Grail war. It is also impossible for him to see or even know the figure of Gilgamesh".

"Your brother is a history buff, maybe through that he knows the figure of Gilgamesh through books."

Karin smiled once,

"Sounds funny if he is possessed by the spirit through the results of reading a book."

Karin turned to the wall clock which had shown two o'clock in the morning.

"Let's end this conversation, my body wants to continue resting" Said Karin while standing up from the chair, she took her coffee cup and was about to put it in the kitchen.

"Alright, I also want to find hotels around this place".

"Why don't you rest in this dojo?"

"I've been keeping watch in the dojo during Senpai's rest, for some reason I have difficulty sleeping in this place".

"I see, I forgot that your sleep was really wild".

Diana's face flushed slightly.

"Mo ~ Senpai".

"Hahaha, sorry".

Diana was sitting behind the exit while putting on shoes. From behind Karin was standing looking at Diana in shoes.

***Set!*.**

She pulled the back of her right shoe, after which she stood up.

"I ordered Lancer to guard this place," Diana said to Karin.

"Aren't you the one who will get into trouble if your Servant is not by your side?"

"It's okay, I can call him a command spell if it's in a very emergency".

***Kriet!***

Diana opened the door slowly.

"Take care of yourself".

"Yes".

_Meanwhile..._

Gil is looking at the city of Fuyuki which is covered in starlight from the top of the building. The dim light that illuminates the path looks small in the eye. The quiet atmosphere of the street did not make Gil's view change.

Previously he felt a great force at a short distance away from him. But he seemed not to care about that power. What he cared about now was the attack of the wind waves that had hit him last time, forcing him to use the ultimate weapon only to fend off the attack.

"How is it, Caster?" Rin asked telepathically.

"It's great you can contact through this technique," Gil replied while closing his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, actually I'm tired of continuing to argue with you ... Have you felt the energy that had attacked us?".

"Hm, I don't feel anything around here".

"I see, you can go back to the dojo or want to continue the surveillance. Let me know if you find anything strange," Rin said, after which he decided telepathically.

Gil opened his eyes,

"Only this time I was ordered by a girl as fussy as she was, reminded me of the spoiled Isthar".

Gil sighed once, only this time he got a Master as fussy as Rin, even the royal advisors were not as nervous as he was.

Gil's sharp gaze turned to his left side, he could feel a negative aura from that position.

"The pressure in that place is too strong, I'd better not want to deal with him first," Gil replied. He turned back to the front.

***Tap! Tap! Tap!*.**

The sound of footsteps along the hallway was loud, the silence in the hallway seemed like a quiet place.

A white-haired girl bound was walking in the alley, she seemed to not care about the sound of her loud footsteps. Her eyes were covered by the shadow of her hair, but as if she were giving a cold look ahead.

The sound of the chain is heard from the waist, unlike the sound of footsteps, this sound is slightly smaller but sounds messy. A pair of daggers she tied at each waist wrapped in a waist cloak with a length almost touching the ground, her legs wrapped in metal armor with the tip of the leg armor with iron soaring up like a horn.

Her lips parted slightly, her mouth trembling softly while biting her teeth hard.

"Ac ... hilles!"

~**TBC**~

* * *

Cyaa, finally it's over ... Looks like there will be a new figure coming in the next Chapter. Of course we know which Servant has not demonstrated its existence in this war.

Ehem, in the next chapter it is still not yet Zhitachi explain which mysterious Servant Zhitachi is targeting will come. Just wait ...

Okay, maybe that's all Zhitachi said, see you next week ...

*** Critics and reviews from readers will greatly motivate Zhitachi to become better *.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Fate/Abnormal****  
****Pride of Emperor**

**Disclaimer: Type-Moon, Ufotable.**

**Genre: History, Supranatural, Tragedy, Action.**

**Character: All Classes Servant, OC, Chara in Fate Stay Night UBW.**

**Rate: T+ up to M.**

Synopsis: The fifth Grail Wars chaos was unexpectedly completed, making Emiya Shiro the main hero in this Grail Wars. 5 years later, the Satou family still did not receive a heavy defeat at the previous Grail Wars and was determined to bring the war back. Without the guidance of war regulators, the sixth Grail Wars becomes unbalanced, so the tragedy of the past 5 years is repeated again, at the same time, but in a different place. Who is able to stop the Grail Wars mess this time?

*** A / N: This story Zhitachi took from the plot after Emiya Shiro finished her magic school in England with Rin Tohsaka *.**

***Note: This fanfict will be updated following my original story*.**

~ Not Like, Don't Read ~

* * *

**Chapter Twelve : New Enemy.**

This cool morning will be fresh if you do morning exercise, Taira thought. He was awakened by the noise from outside the window, right where Saber was doing the exercises.

Taira slowly opened the bedroom window while rubbing his eyes twice. What he saw now was that Saber was warming up lightly using a black sword. She raised and then lowered it repeatedly slowly.

"What are you doing, Saber?" Taira asked while rubbing his eyes once. It's very rare to wake him up like this. very rarely Karin woke himself up through what Saber did.

"Ah Master! Come here, look at my beautiful gymnastics!" Saber replied while looking at Taira, but his hand still swung the sword.

Shortly afterwards she stopped swinging the sword after her body was sweating enough. Saber stuck the black sword to the ground after that turned to Taira.

"You want to practice with me, Master?"

"Actually I'm not very good at using swords."

"Umu, whether it's my feeling or not, you have a muscular curve that is strong enough to swing a sword."

Taira changed his position to sitting, while he swung his legs slowly.

"I might know how to fight using swords, it's just that my technique is very weak".

Saber walked slowly to the side of Taira, after arriving until she quickly sat near Taira.

"Maybe I can train you, Master. With the elegance and beauty of my sword art, you will win easily against anyone," said Saber with grace.

Taira smiled once,

"I'll think about it".

"Ara ~ Looks like your body has improved, Taira-san".

Lancer appears beside Taira.

"Y-You!" Taira said in a surprised tone.

"Sorry to surprise you, Taira-san".

"What are you doing here, Lancer?"

Lancer quickly sat next to Taira.

"I'm just bored, that's all" he replied simply.

"Huh, seriously" replied Saber while sighing softly.

"Ano ... Where are Karin-san and Nee-san?"

"Master went shopping early in the morning and then while Karin-san was fast asleep".

Taira closed his eyes once.

"Gosh, if he's on vacation, she will just be lazy" This time Taira sighed.

Taira's eyes turned to the red spear held in Lancer's right hand. Lancer immediately glanced at her own hand.

"Are you interested, Taira-san?"

"E-Eh! N-No, I'm just curious about that spear".

Saber puffed out her cheeks, indicating she was sulking.

"Why did you turn to look at the spear, Master!".

"E-Eh!" Taira said in confusion while looking at Saber.

Saber ran to the sword and pulled it out.

"Look at Master! My sword can emit white light. Not that this is far more charming than the spear" Said Saber not wanting to lose.

Lancer smiled faintly,

'Looks like this is interesting'.

"It's not that from the beginning your sword was a little more ancient, Saber. Even with my spear still below it".

***Trap!*.**

Saber pulled the black sword and then aimed it forward.

"You want to compete here, Lancer".

Lancer descended to the ground while walking two steps, she turned her spear once towards the back.

"No problem".

"Eh? Eh? Why did it turn out this way?".

***Kriet!***

Karin opened Taira's door slowly. Her hands were busy rubbing his eyes. With her long, messy hair, plus her slightly messy sleepwear, it was certain that Karin had just woken up.

"Taira-chan, I'm hungry" Said Karin while rubbing her eyes.

She opened her eyes after cleaning the mucus on the edges of the eyes. Her view saw Taira sitting in front of the bedroom window.

***Set!*.**

***Grab!*.**

"Taira-chan, I'm hungry~" Said Karin in a spoiled tone.

"N-Nee-san!?"

Saber and Lancer turned to Karin who suddenly hugged Taira from behind. However, the thing that they got now was a cold gaze from Karin.

"Why are you showing each other weapons in this place?" Karin said in a cold tone.

"E-Eh! O-Oh this! I-This is only for training, right Lancer?" Reply Saber in a super nervous tone.

Lancer removes her spear, she closes her eyes while sighing once.

"Oh really ... It's okay".

Karin's gaze that was originally cold turned into its original.

"Ne Taira-chan, Nee-san is hungry ~" Karin said spoiled while hugging Taira.

"Why don't you make it yourself, isn't Nee-san a girl? Occasionally make food for yourself" Taira replied curtly.

Karin's gaze turned flat,

"You want to see your sister suffer?" Karin replied in a flat tone. She used to cook by himself, she said so that she could be a little useful. But what we get is food that tastes like hundreds of poisons dancing in it. Taira immediately stopped her brother's actions before another victim fell. He had almost been taken to the hospital because he only tasted a small piece of potato stew made by Karin. What a weapon of mass destruction.

"Alright ... Aren't the food stocks gone?"

***Kriet!***

Diana came from the gate while carrying several plastic bags. Everyone in front of the room turned to Diana.

"The stock has arrived!".

Taira sighed once,

"Yes, yes, I'm cooking now".

"Hooray! That's it!" Karin replied happily.

_Meanwhile..._

"Ne Lancer, I'm confused with the thoughts of that woman" Said Saber when she saw Karin smiled happily.

"Me too".

~ **ZHITACHI** ~

Rin and Shiro were walking in the supermarket to shop. If seen, Shiro was carrying several plastic bags in each hand while Rin only looked right and left. She didn't even bring anything. What a new model of discrimination.

"Do you want to keep shopping again, Rin?" Shiro said as he struggled to carry the goods.

"Wait a minute, Emiya-kun ... The goods in this place are far more interesting than in London".

"If you know that you shop a lot, I'd better ask for a place to bring goods".

"Hmph, you weak!" This time Gil answers Shiro's words.

Here precisely Gil's attraction is shown. He wears purple jeans by wearing dark blue collared clothes. In each hand there is a sharp jagged gold necklace, there is a possibility he wears the same necklace as in the hand. His sharp and cynical look that he showed seemed to give off its own charm.

"If you are looking at me in distress, why not help?".

"You want the great king to carry such classy things, don't make me laugh, Mongrel!" Gil replied with a cold look and tone.

"Shut up both of you, my ears are quite sensitive if you keep noisy behind me. If you want to buy things, go ahead!"

"Hmph, how could I want something in a place like this—" His words stopped when he looked at the optician's shop.

Gil steps slowly towards the store, Shiro who sees Gil's action stops.

Rin who looked confused because suddenly they were silent and immediately turned toward the back, she could see Gil walking towards the optician's shop.

"Caster?"

"Turns out he's quite interested" Shiro replied when he saw Gil entering the shop.

_A few moments later..._

"Aren't you not interested in the goods in this place?" Shiro asked toward Gil who was wearing sunglasses.

"I just want to perfect the disguise," he replied simply.

'Tsun' replied Shiro inwardly.

~ **ZHITACHI** ~

"Wow, I'm full!" Karin said as she raised her hand upward, her face looked really happy after eating artificial food from Taira.

"Your food is very good, Master! I'm flattered" replied Saber while putting a rice bowl.

"Saber is right, your food is far better than Senpai"

Karin puffed out her cheeks.

"Like this, I can not stand eating for 1 week".

'What is the relation?' Inner Taira sweatdrop.

***Set!*.**

Karin changed her sitting position to the beginning.

"You want to be sparing again, Taira-chan?" She replied as she turned towards Taira.

Taira put the rice bowl he was holding onto the table, he glared at Karin. He does not usually do sparing at times other than weekends.

"No problem".

Saber turned when Taira spoke.

"Sparing?"

"Looks like every weekend they always practice sparring" Reply Diana.

***Set!*.**

Saber put down the bowl he was holding, his gaze seemed to glow.

"Umu, I want to see the fighting style of my master!"

Diana quickly stood up then took the remaining bowls and gathered them into one.

"You better go to the dojo room, let me take care of this place," Diana replied while taking Karin's dirty bowl.

"Yosh! Come on, Taira-chan!" Karin said excitedly.

Taira let out a slow sigh, if it's like this then what else can I do ...

"OK".

"You also watch Lancer".

"Yes, Master".

~ **ZHITACHI** ~

Just like before, Taira and Karin stood facing each other. Karin opened her eyes after she closed it. She deliberately did the sparing earlier because she wanted to know the condition of Taira.

"Are you ready, Taira-chan?"

Taira opened his eyes, she tightly grasped the wooden sword he held after that changed the attacking.

"Yes!".

Karin threw the wooden sword to the side.

"Come here!"

***Set!*.**

Taira immediately shot towards Karin without hesitation.

* **Wush!** *

***Set!*.**

Taira arrived in front of Karin, he changed his position to slightly lowered his head. His hand changed the style of the sword and carried out a sideways attack using two hands.

* **Wush!** *

Taira released a strong and fast freedom but Karin was able to avoid it. Previously Karin was quite surprised by the slash.

'The slash strength increased quite dramatically'.

***Set!*.**

Taira changed the position of the sword suddenly and immediately slashed downwards.

'What!'.

Karin was surprised to see the attack style change suddenly, even though she was still able to avoid the second slash. Her clothes hit the tip of Taira's wooden sword, producing a non-trace incision downwards.

***Set!*.**

Karin jumped two steps back, her left hand holding the shirt that Taira had just attacked.

'He can touch me, during sparing, this is the first time he hit me'.

She turned to Taira. Diana was right to say, his ability increased quite dramatically after he was possessed by Gilgamesh's spirit.

She knew, sooner or later the next attack could hit him again. Even though this was just an ordinary sparing, they both did it as if they were a battle of life and death.

Karin suspected that the attack just now had been a stroke of luck. It's time She changed her attack pattern when fighting Taira.

"It turns out the Master can use a sword" Said Saber not far from the position of the two of them. Saber and Lancer sat quite far from the sparring arena with their feet as a base.

***Tap!*.**

Karin struck the tip of a wooden sword to the ground once.

"Alright Taira-chan, try using Observe".

"Are you sure, Nee-san?"

"Sure, do it".

Taira threw the wooden sword to the side. He raised both hands slightly, stretching palms. He closed his eyes.

"Observe!"

Which three streams move quickly through the nerve nerves, slowly scatter into several points and then spread according to which flow exists.

Taira opened his eyes, flashes of gold appeared on both palms, forming a short sword.

* **Prrttt!** *.

A few flashes of golden lightning struck the surrounding area. He did not form a holographic sword as usual, but formed an original sword with the same density and mass.

Saber was surprised after seeing that just now.

"A master can create real swords?"

Karin rounded her eyes, and she was even more shocked than Saber. The Observe technique should create an object by imitating part of its shell, not reaching the final processing point. For Taira's class, it was only natural that he could only create an object to the outside of the shell. But what he is doing now is almost near the point of the final process of formation. Which meant that the technique was more than Karin knew.

"Taira-chan".

***Set!*.**

Taira prepares to attack.

"Get ready, Nee-san".

* **Wush!** *

Taira darted towards Karin at high speed, in contrast to what he had done before.

Karin changed her position when she felt a strong killing aura from the front.

"**Enchant**!"

* **Wush!** *

Taira appeared in front of Karin and prepared to attack. Taira twisted his body to the right side, with his hands aligned around his chest, intending to carry out multiple attacks.

Taira made a powerful slash from the top using his left hand. Karin aimed her sword up to hold Taira's sword cut.

***Set!*.**

* **Track!** *

The Karin wooden sword that had been strengthened by Enchant was no longer valid before Taira's sword, the wooden sword breaking into two parts. The slash just went straight down after destroying the wooden sword, but Karin still managed to avoid the slash.

'My position is in danger'.

Karin created a hologram sword the same size as Taira's. She turned to Taira's right hand, who seemed to want to counterattack.

* **Wush!** *

The second cut had Taira pressed, this time Karin's sword was able to hold the slash.

'I'd better use Full Coun-'.

*** Slash! * * Slash! * Slash! *.**

3 cuts on Karin's body before she made a reversal attack, Karin was surprised to receive it. She did not feel or see any of the three attacks affecting two parts of the chest and one side of the stomach.

'Wh-'.

Lancer immediately stood up from a sitting position and intended to help Karin, but was prevented by Saber's hand.

"We must not interfere with their fight".

"Not that you saw the attack, it was like-".

"Their fight is absolute, if we disturb him then the result will make one of them disappointed."

Lancer sat back down, her eyes turned back to the battle.

* **Wush!** *

***Set!*.**

Karin took a few steps back after three incisions. She holds the wound on the side of the stomach. Part of the incision is fortunately only on the outside, but the question is, why the three attacks actually penetrate the absolute defense of the Full Counter passive technique that is able to fend off all sorts of attacks. Although her eyes did not see the movement of the slash, at least her body was able to feel the cold from the sword that wanted to hit the skin, but she did not feel it. As if the technique is the inverting ability of Full Counter.

Taira changed her position to upright. Her gaze turned to Karin who was holding a wound.

Karin returned Taira's eyes, but what she saw from Taira was a little different.

Her pupils turned blood red, she did not see the blue eyes that Taira could see.

'Those eyes'.

"Stop this fight!" Diana said from the door.

Taira's two pupils returned to normal when they closed their eyes once.

*** Tap! Tap! Tap! *.**

"I was worried about your fight and thought this would happen" Said Diana as she walked.

"What are you saying, Diana?" Karin said as she turned to Diana.

"The figure that affected Taira was still in him, I was a little careless when checking the flow of the man."

***Set!*.**

Diana stopped in front of Karin.

"Now, answer my question, O young man in front of me ... Who are you now?" Diana said with a sharp look.

"What are you talking about, Diana-san? Me, who am I?" Reply Taira confused.

"The second question, what are you holding now?"

"What am I holding?" Taira said as he turned to both hands. Her eyes were shocked.

"W-What is this!?"

"Last question, do you know what you just did?"

"Hah?".

His eyes glanced over at Karin, his eyes saw three cuts that were thought to originate from him.

"What is...".

* **Brak!** *

Taira dropped the two swords he was holding, he fell with his feet landing on the ground first, he turned to his hand with a surprised look.

"What did I just do?"

His hands trembled violently when he found out he had injured Karin, his brother. He seemed to lose control over himself. He just did not feel that he had just carried out the attack.

"Taira-chan".

Karin canceled the holographic sword and then walked to Taira. She did the same thing as Taira and hugged him.

"Calm down, Taira. As long as you are aware of your behavior, I don't mind".

"But Nee-san ... I just now ...".

Karin directed Taira's head to her chest, stroking her hair slowly while closing her eyes.

"A wound like this Nee-san has felt repeatedly".

Taira's hand trembled slowly and he lowered it. A warm feeling entered her middle of chaos. Her breathing slowly began to calm down.

"I'm sorry ... Nee-san," said Taira while in Karin's chest.

"Um" Karin replied while smiling faintly.

***Set!*.**

Step smoothly stopped beside Diana.

"I feel that the figure who possessed Taira-san will return again".

"I know what you think, Lancer?"

Lancer's gaze still looked at Karin and Taira with a flat but sharp look.

"If Taira-san is able to return to normal, in the future it will not harm us. But if on the contrary, we might include Taira-san as a dangerous enemy."

"We save this problem first, after this we must prepare to look for the existence of the Rider".

Lancer turned to Diana, she bowed her face once.

"Yes, Master".

_Evening..._

"Wouldn't it be better if you left in the morning, Diana?" Karin said when she saw Diana entering the taxi.

"I have to be in Fuyuki town early in the morning, there are things I want to do in that place".

"If that's your decision, I can't forbid".

***Set!*.**

"Take care of yourself, Senpai. Don't act recklessly when the wound is still not healed," Diana said after changing her sitting position.

"A wound like this must heal within 2 hours, precisely what I'm worried about is your situation later".

Diana smiled once,

"I can take care of myself ... See you later, Senpai".

Karin returned Diana's smile,

"Yes".

* **Kriet!** *

***Dam!*.**

The taxi Diana was on had gone, Karin entered the dojo and closed the gate, not forgetting to lock it.

* **Creck!** *

A sharp look is painted after closing the gate.

"Don't you have to look after Taira, why are you here, Saber?"

Saber appeared not far from Karin's position while her left hand held her waist.

"I just want to see Lancer leave".

Karin turned around after walking towards the house.

"Up to you".

_Two hours later, in the city of Fuyuki ..._

Diana was closing her eyes while waiting to arrive where she was going. It's been a long time since he enjoyed the night atmosphere in the city of Fuyuki, the first place he visited in Japan. She opened her eyes then looked to the side. The view of the city in Fuyuki is not much different from the city of Adachi. The atmosphere and scenery in this place did feel a little different from the first time she came here.

"Master, I feel the presence of Servant around here".

Diana's gaze turned sharp.

'We must find out'.

"Please stop here".

"okay".

The taxi car immediately pulled over to the side of the road. Diana quickly got down after paying some money.

"Where do you feel that, Lancer".

"Around 200 M from our position, he is walking in a city alley".

*** Tap! Tap! Tap! *.**

Diana stepped into the spot suspected by Lancer while confirming the glove on her left hand. She turned towards the city alley shown by Lancer.

"Prepare yourself, Lancer".

Lancer appeared near Diana holding two red spears. The mouth is now covered by a thin black cloth.

"Yes".

She turned back to the left. Along the alley there was no one, except for one person who was standing not far from their position. Her figure did not seem less clear because it was covered by the shadow of the building.

"Take care, Master, she is a Servant".

Diana does the change attacking.

"If it's a Servant, then the Master is near here".

"I will divert the Servant, the Master can search for that person".

*** Tap! Tap! Tap! *.**

The figure stepped forward. The sound of chains and footsteps was loud in the shadow of the building. The figure stopped in the moonlight that illuminated the center of the hallway, showing the figure of a white-haired woman bound in minimal clothing at the chest. There are several metal armor worn on some parts of the waist down and the woman's arm with a red cloth scarf around the waist extending downward.

The woman's figure stopped in the moonlight. She opened her eyes, displaying the color of bronze-brown pupils while looking forward.

Slowly the white color around the eyes turns black with the pupils turning red. She bit her teeth tightly while holding both palms.

"Ac ... hilles!"

~ **TBC** ~


	13. Chapter 13

**Fate/Abnormal****  
****Pride of Emperor**

**Disclaimer: Type-Moon, Ufotable.**

**Genre: History, Supranatural, Tragedy, Action.**

**Character: All Classes Servant, OC, Chara in Fate Stay Night UBW.**

**Rate: T+ up to M.**

Synopsis: The fifth Grail Wars chaos was unexpectedly completed, making Emiya Shiro the main hero in this Grail Wars. 5 years later, the Satou family still did not receive a heavy defeat at the previous Grail Wars and was determined to bring the war back. Without the guidance of war regulators, the sixth Grail Wars becomes unbalanced, so the tragedy of the past 5 years is repeated again, at the same time, but in a different place. Who is able to stop the Grail Wars mess this time?

*** A / N: This story Zhitachi took from the plot after Emiya Shiro finished her magic school in England with Rin Tohsaka *.**

***Note: This fanfict will be updated following my original story*.**

~ Not Like, Don't Read ~

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen : Berserker of El Dorado.**

The atmosphere turned tense when the girl standing before Lancer said a word. This atmosphere seemed to suppress their breath, the killing air that the girl emitted was far more powerful and terrifying, it could even be called a monster.

"Beware Lancer, we don't know what the person's fighting style is yet."

Diana was worried when she felt this pressure, she was sure that the enemy she was going to fight was not an enemy at random. Moreover, the strength in her body has not recovered. There is no other way to leave this assignment to Lancer.

She knew that the Lancer was able to defeat the girl, judging by the power of the spear that Lancer had done to subvert Sphinx, maybe there would be no problem going forward.

Lancer spun the spear back, moving the spear handle to the other hand but the spear was still spinning.

***Set!*.**

Her spear stopped in her left hand, she pulled the spear slightly back. She pulls her right leg backward while she moves her upper body forward.

"Yes".

* **Wush!** *

Without a doubt Lancer shot towards the white haired girl at high speed.

***Set!*.**

Lancer stopped her run using the left foot, she weakened the handle of the spear and changed its position to the rear handle. Instantly the Lancer do a flight from the bottom.

* **Wush!** *

***Set!*.**

Slowly the girl was able to avoid it easily.

Not waiting for an opportunity, Lancer changed the handle of the spear into her right hand, she turned it once back then intended to jab it in the chest.

"Gotcha!".

***Set!*.**

* **Trang!** *

The girl took the dagger at the waist and raised it up and hit the Lancer's spearhead to change the direction of the attack. The speed that had just been released from the Lancer spear was very fast. Even predicting the direction of attack from the spear was quite difficult.

Lancer's red spear hit only the part of the hair that was tied, the girl had tilted her face just before the Lancer lance hit her. Lancer was shocked afterwards.

The girl changed the position of the point of the dagger's eye to the top and wanted to do a slash attack closing to Lancer's neck.

The atmosphere slowed down just before the dagger hit Lancer's neck. Lancer nodded once, her eyes glaring with a sharp gaze towards the front.

* **Wush!** *

Lancer appeared behind the white-haired girl, but her position was still as before. She immediately straightened up and turned the spearhead downward, pointing it back with her gaze partially glancing.

***Set!*.**

The girl immediately lowered her body before hitting the chest behind. The girl spun around and kicked towards Lancer's feet while she was in a bent position.

Lancer glanced briefly at the attack and immediately made a round of jumping forward.

* **Wush!** *

***Set!*.**

Lancer justifies the position.

'She is able to avoid my attacks from her own blind spot'.

Diana was still analyzing the fighting style of the girl Lancer was fighting against her. She didn't know whether the Lancer fought him seriously or just wanted to play with him.

She knew that the Lancer sometimes fought with her enemy not seriously. Diana tolerated it, she did not want to mind such trivial matters.

***Set!*.**

The girl justified her position, so far she had not issued a word.

Lancer swung the spear holder's position.

"Looks like you still haven't shown your true strength".

The girl confirmed her position. She rang her neck twice, then looked at the Lancer. Her pupils return to normal, displaying bronze brown pupils.

"You are ... not Achilles ... So, you are not ... my enemy"

"But...".

The girl put the two daggers back to her waist, this time her eyes turned red and black. Seeing that, smoothly standby.

"Anyone ... pointing a weapon at me ... is an enemy!"

***Set!*.**

* **Wush!** *

This time the girl sped towards Lancer using bare hands.

* **Wush!** *

* **Dum!** *

The first blow was aimed at Lancer's chest but was dispelled by the spear. At first glance there was a small explosion around the blow just now.

* **Srak!** *.

Lancer's left arm had a small cut.

The girl pulled herself back, she twisted her body once and wanted to do a punch using the same hand.

* **Wush!** *

***Set!*.**

Lancer could avoid the blow, ordinary attacks like that are very easily avoided by him.

In the palm of her hand out a sharp needle, the attack stopped and turned towards Lancer's face.

"Needle!".

* **Wush!** *

Lancer immediately bowed her head once when the attack was directed to the side. The white-haired girl pulled the attack again and wanted to make a second attack.

Lancer just looked calmly,

'The same attack will be useless!'.

* **Grap!** *.

***Set!*.**

The girl's left hand held the Lancer's spear and pulled her back, making the Lancer's body join in.

'Since when was her hand ...'.

Lancer's gaze turned back to the girl. But the punch attack from the girl was already very close to her face, it would be impossible to avoid it when in a position like this.

* **Duak!** *.

A huge blow to Lancer's face, knocked him back and hit the building wall with force.

"Lancer!"

The girl threw out the red spear that Lancer had released to the side. She changed position and looked at Diana.

Diana sighed softly. She thought, what she would do now. Seeing the Lancer being hit easily and being made helpless before him. Is she sure she can beat this one person?

Her body still hasn't recovered even though 3 days have passed. She forced himself to use large-scale power, this time she could only use that power once.

'I can only use Final Bullet once, and even then I have to collect mana for a long time'.

* **Brak!** *

The sound of a collapsing building could be heard from behind the girl. The girl changed her position towards the back.

Lancer came out of the pile of buildings without leaving a wound, only her face had a scratch.

* **Grak!** *

She justified the position of her chin that had tilted due to the earlier blow. Her calm steps sounded loud in the dark alley, the cold, sharp gaze released from his red pupils as if to counterattack.

"It's been a long time since I've been hurt like this."

***Set!*.**

Lancer stopped when 100 AD in front of the white-haired girl. Lancer called back her red spear, this time the red color of the spear was quite dark.

"How about we continue again, Berserker!"

~ **ZHITACHI** ~

"Berserker?"

"She is a Servant Berserker, Master. No matter what style of attack, I just feel a burst of anger burning from the attack".

The white-haired girl known to Servant Berserker bit her teeth strongly.

"You know ... my class!"

Lancer turns her spear once back, she directs her spear forward with her left hand holding the back of the spearhead while her right hand is at the bottom of the spear. She changed her position to half bent.

"Anyone will know if Servant who carried out such a brutal attack would be considered as berserker".

The Berserker bit her teeth hard, indicating she was angry.

"I'll… kill you!"

Berserker took a pair of claw-type weapons found behind the palm of the hand. She darted towards Lancer with a murderous aura.

*** Tap! Tap! Tap! *.**

Berserker continued to run, but Lancer was still in her position. Only a thin smile was painted from the lips.

*** Tap! Tap! Tap! *.**

Lancer sharpens the look in her eyes, her lips are like whispering something,

"Give me your heart ..."

The distance between the two of them is getting closer.

* **Wush!** *

The Lancer sped away at high speed, leaving behind a red lightning that proceeded towards the front.

The atmosphere became slow, even the Berserker seemed to stop at that time.

Lancer appeared right in front of the Berserker with the spearhead giving off a black-red aura and preparing to attack.

"Gae ... Bolg!"

*** Jleb! ***

*** Wush! ***

The red spear struck the chest of the Berserker and pierced it, causing a powerful and explosive air blast around them.

The Berserker's voice stammered when she felt the cold iron from the spear which pierced the chest.

***Set!*.**

Berserker took two steps back while resisting the gentle vibrations of the spear. Her body felt extreme pain. The attack just happened in less than a second, exceeding the speed of the bullet or blink of the eye.

* **Sleb!** *

Lancer pulled the red spear strongly, she threw away the remaining blood at the tip of the spear to the side.

"Actually I want to keep fighting with you, but I want to immediately end this fight," said Lancer to Berserker who was holding her hollow chest.

Berserker's body did not tremble again, she lowered her left hand then faced his face upwards. She felt the blast of air entering the hole in his chest. Her face smiled at the devil towards the sky.

Lancer immediately took three steps back.

***Set!*.**

The Berserker turned towards the Lancer. She moved her hands slowly as if he were doing something.

Lancer turned her spear once back, she smiled once downward, then looked at the Berserker.

"I never thought that my two attacks would not be able to kill the creature against me when I summoned this time, this is a miracle!"

She returned to the attacking position.

"I hope you can cheer me up again, Berserker!"

~ **ZHITACHI** ~

Taira was sitting quietly outside the room while staring at the moon. After what he did this afternoon, he was unable to comment on anything. At that time his body felt light, no, even very light. To move the sword and carry out attacks is very easy to do. However, he did not remember that he had created a real sword, not a hologram. Slowly, his fighting instincts increased sharply, on the one hand he seemed to lose control of himself.

He looked at the moon with a look that was difficult to understand. Is he pondering, or is he thinking about something else?

"What are you doing here, my master!"

Taira turned to Saber, who was standing on the left.

"Saber"

"Umu! This is your Saber, Master!" Reply Saber while directing the right palm to the chest.

"By the way, what are you doing, Master?" Said Saber while wanting to sit next to Taira.

"Nothing, I just want to clear my mind".

"Umu, then I'll accompany you".

The atmosphere calmed down for a few moments,

"Ne Saber, have you ever made an unforgivable mistake?".

Saber turned to Taira for a moment after that he looked up.

"Mistake? Um ~ Maybe when I lived I did it".

"At that time I still did not understand the meaning of my mistake, instead I felt it was just an ordinary thing, hahaha" replied Saber casually.

"However ...".

Taira turned to Saber.

"This feeling that keeps bothering me is like telling me to look for an answer to my mistake, every time I remember it, this feeling will definitely come. No matter where it is, it feels like torturing me."

Saber's right hand slowly turned to his chest.

"I just want to find the meaning of that answer".

"I see," replied Taira, he turned back to the moon.

"Ne Saber, how does it feel to have a family?" He added.

"Family?".

"I don't remember who my parents were, even my childhood. In my memory there is only Karin Nee-san who I keep remembering. My memory seems to be sealed away."

Saber turned toward the sky.

"Lucky you have a family like Karin, Master."

Taira turned to Saber.

"Saber".

"Family is a place to confide in about a problem, they guide you, accompany you, take care of you, and also love you. I was just unlucky in my life a long time ago".

"Sorry for questioning that problem."

"E-eh No-no, Master ... I'm just glad to be able to say it here" replied Saber while moving both palms in front of the chest.

Karin was busy reading several pages that had been left by Diana. With black coffee in her left hand, she occasionally drinks it.

* **Brak!** *

Karin put the sheet of paper on the table, she also placed the coffee cup next to the sheet.

"Ah ~ I don't understand".

As usual, the language used by Ardas is enough to make her brain have to think hard. The topic and core of the written problem are very different, who knows what Ardas is thinking to make such a strange report.

Karin turned to the side, right where the door led to Taira's room.

"I think Taira-chan has slept yet?" She said as she stood up from her seat and stepped to the door.

* **Kriet!** *

Karin opened the door to Taira's room very slowly. She felt like she was hit by a strange syndrome that was difficult to remove, she could not sleep if she hadn't / seen Taira all day. Her body felt very strange if she didn't meet her younger brother for a day, she was even willing to get out of work just to meet Taira. It turns out that Karin's siscon syndrome is more dangerous than most siscon sufferers.

She saw Taira sitting outside accompanied by Saber. They sounded chatting while enjoying the moonlit night.

Karin smiled, Taira had not met and talked to a girl besides herself and Machi for a long time. She felt very happy when she saw the smile from Taira. No matter what will happen, the smile must not disappear from her face.

"Um? Where Machi-chan?"

***Set!*.**

*** Dum! Dum! Dum! *.**

*** Wush! ***

*** Trang! ***

*** Wush! ***

*** Duak! *.**

*** Bum! ***

Hit-by-hit happened in the city of Fuyuki, resulting in a large-scale commotion. A collection of smoke from the fire adorns the Fuyuki sky. Everyone was running to panic due to the commotion.

* **Wush!** *

Lancer escaped from the cloud after the explosion. Many of her clothes were damaged because they often hit the building. Some parts of her body also had wounds and blood.

Lancer let out a low sigh while calling out 6 spears and then aiming at the wisp of smoke.

*** Jleb! Jleb! Jleb! *.**

*** Wush! ***

Something flew out of the smoke and flew over the Lancer. Berserker came out from the rest of the smoke that carried along, she turned her body once and then intend to do a hard blow.

***Set!*.**

*** Dum! ***

The Lancer is falling at high speed, causing a burst of smoke around it.

*** Wush! ***

*** Dum! ***

The Berserker landed next to the Lancer leaving a wisp of smoke and a slight crack in the ground.

* **Grap!** *.

The Berserker gripped the Lancer's neck tightly and lifted it into the air.

The Berserker's body is far more messy than the Lancer. Her body was filled with four red spears that stuck sharply into the body, plus some shawl cloth on the legs were also torn. There are many wounds all over the Berserker's body, the wounds are far more than those of the Lancer. Even so, she still stood firm with such severe wounds.

Lancer tried to release the strong grip from the neck. However, she had lost a lot of energy and mana. She was only able to avoid and attack by using a little mana. Another story if he was cornered like this.

The actions taken by Lancer were also useless, her body already weak due to fight the Berserker. Moreover, the area is quite narrow. Even so, a narrow area like the alley is very suitable for the type of fighter dodge and attack like Lancer. She had anticipated precautions. However, this seems useless before Servant with the Berserker class.

"Ukh! ... You really are ... A monster!" replied Lancer while her neck was gripped.

***Set!*.**

*** Tap! Tap! *.**

Diana walked with a limp because it had hit several buildings. Even two opponents as if one is not enough to hold the savagery of berserker. She was sure to have dominated the fight in the middle, however, the savagery of the Berserker continued to increase to the point where it was difficult to determine decisions.

The Berserker stared intently at Lancer, her breathing sounding quite heavy, some warm air coming out in each breath from the Berserker. She aligned her left hand's finger then pointed it in front of Lancer's chest, she gently pulled the hand back.

"It's enough Berserker, she's not the person I'm looking for, let go of that person".

The Berserker released its grip, sending the Lancer to the ground. She tried to pull the spear that had pierced the body.

* **Sleb!** *.

* **Trang!** *

The Berserker threw the last spear to the ground. Slowly, the body regenerates. Her eyes returned to normal as all the wounds that had disappeared.

"This time I let you ... Live" She said after that walking away from Lancer and Diana.

***Set!*.**

Lancer's breath sounds pretty heavy. She tried to stand up, with a limp step she tried to stand in a perfect position.

Her breathing sounded heavy, besides the effect of the wound he was experiencing, her capacity also decreased considerably. If she doesn't save on mana expenses, it's possible her body will disappear before her neck is grabbed by the Berserker.

Lancer turned to Diana.

"Are you okay, Master?"

"Yes, only a small wound, how about you?".

Lancer replied with a smile,

"Very bad".

"Sorry, Lancer, can you come back to rest ... It looks like your body condition is very bad".

"It's okay, Master ... I can defend myself while healing myself".

"Thank God ... then," Diana replied while her body was about to fall backwards.

"Master!"

*** Wush! ***

***Set!*.**

Lancer caught Diana's body before falling to the ground.

"You're fine, Master!"

Diana directed her right hand to the side of the face.

"I'm fine, let myself rest for a while".

"Fine, if that's your decision".

***Set!*.**

Lancer changed her position to a sitting position, while Diana was lying on Lancer's thigh.

"I will take care of you until you are a little better, Master".

Diana smiled weakly,

"Um".

Lancer turned toward the sky which was covered in several buildings.

"The existence of a Berserker is far more dangerous than a Rider".

~ **TBC** ~


	14. Chapter 14

**Fate/Abnormal  
Pride of Emperor**

**Disclaimer: Type-Moon, Ufotable.**

**Genre: History, Supranatural, Tragedy, Action.**

**Character: All Classes Servant, OC, Chara in Fate Stay Night UBW.**

**Rate: T+ up to M.**

Synopsis: The fifth Grail Wars chaos was unexpectedly completed, making Emiya Shiro the main hero in this Grail Wars. 5 years later, the Satou family still did not receive a heavy defeat at the previous Grail Wars and was determined to bring the war back. Without the guidance of war regulators, the sixth Grail Wars becomes unbalanced, so the tragedy of the past 5 years is repeated again, at the same time, but in a different place. Who is able to stop the Grail Wars mess this time?

*** A / N: This story Zhitachi took from the plot after Emiya Shiro finished her magic school in England with Rin Tohsaka *.**

***Note: This fanfict will be updated following my original story*.**

~ Not Like, Don't Read ~

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen : Return of The Inferno.**

Saber accompanied her Master to sit in front of the room while staring at the night sky. After chatting for a while, she realized something from her master.

Everything that was not owned by her was owned by Taira. She realized that compassion would change human nature. Whether it's from love turns into hate, or love becomes revenge. Saber only knows a few of those feelings.

She only replied to Taira with a smile, as a cover from the hurt she had ever felt. After giving everything to those who are loved, but they actually betrayed her. This weak figure like a flower is unable to withstand the sin committed by them.

Saber just wants to give the best for her master now. She was happy to be called by the figure of a Master who was as understanding of herself as Taira. Such a figure that she had been looking for all this time.

Her lips wanted to say her true identity. Like it was locked, it was unable to say. She did not want to be betrayed again like in the past.

An innocent face as if a child was painted beautifully from under the moonlight, a charming figure like an Edelweiss flower that shone because of the reflection of the moon. When Taira turned his head, he was hypnotized by something far more beautiful than all the flowers in the Avalon garden.

"You're really beautiful," said Taira in a low voice.

Like hearing something, Saber turned to Taira.

"Umu?"

Taira immediately looked away, hiding a blushing face when Saber turned to him.

"N-Nothing."

Saber lowered her eyebrows slightly,

"Looks like you're hiding something".

"N-No, it's not!"

Saber walked slowly towards Taira by crawling.

"W-What are you going to do Saber?"

"Why is your face turning red, Master?"

"Th-This is just ... just ... A little warm" Taira replied while avoiding eye contact with Saber.

"Don't lie ... Master!" Saber immediately jumped towards Taira.

"W-Wait!"

* **Bruk!** *.

Taira was immediately surprised when Saber jumped at him, his body lying down due to Saber pushing him.

***Set!*.**

Now Saber is above Taira. She seemed to lock Taira under her.

"Sa-Sa-Saber, What are-".

***Set!*.**

Saber laid her body on Taira's chest.

"Let me be like this, master".

'Wa-Wait! I-If it keeps going like this it will be dangerous! '.

Taira wanted to quickly lift Saber's body which was lying on him chest.

He saw Saber asleep after pushing himself. He felt unable to wake Saber who was sleeping.

Her thin, thin ceris lips, her face like a doll with milky white skin. Very soft blond hair, blowing breath while he slept felt warm.

With a slim body that she has, the size of a breast with a size of about C or D cup is being pressed on the chest. Taira is already testing the temptation that is complete.

Taira stroked Saber's hair slowly. Her hair was very smooth, as if her hair was like a silk cloth. He had asked, why is a beautiful girl like herself holding a gun?. His face was like a child, he felt uneasy when Saber was holding a weapon. Protect himself from threatening danger, willing to get hurt just to protect himself.

He wants to be of little use to someone, not as a man, but as someone who is able to protect one's smile.

If only he had time, he would like to see Saber wearing normal clothes. Don't hold a weapon and be like a normal girl.

He did not know the identity of this Saber, he wanted to ask what he was like, who was his real name, and the reason why he appeared before a weak person like himself. The name Saber seemed like another identity from him.

Saber moved slowly on Taira's chest. She opened her eyes slowly and then closed eyes twice.

Her eyes turned to Taira's face.

"Good Morning".

"Good Morning, Master".

Saber was immediately surprised when she saw her position, she immediately stood up and confirmed her position.

"S-Sorry, Master, I'm just a little tired".

"It's okay, I've experienced this," he replied after he confirmed his position.

Taira saw a slightly flushed Saber face. He replied with a smile.

Diana opened her eyes slowly, after a few minutes of rest, now she tried to change her position to sit.

"How are you, Master?"

"My body is slightly better, how about you?"

"Where I've completely returned, the wound on my body has also disappeared".

"Thankfully".

*** Tap! Tap! Tap! *.**

They heard footsteps from behind. Lancer immediately stood up and got ready.

"Please back down, Master".

***Set!*.**

"Yes".

Diana took a few steps back.

* **Tap!** *.

A young man in a strange black suit stopped his steps, but his face was covered by a shadow.

"There seems to be a problem in a place like this".

Lancer's gaze became sharp.

"He is Servant, Master".

Diana was surprised to hear these words,

"Servant!"

***Set!*.**

Lancer summoned the spear and turned it back once.

The young man took two steps then stopped. The calm face he radiated did not frighten Lancer. His eyes turned around, looking at the ruins of the wall.

"Looks like there has been a battle in this place".

* **Wush!** *

Lancer immediately shot towards the young man at high speed.

"Oh?"

The young man avoided the spear that was pointing at his chest, he pushed the Lancer spear away from him with his left hand, then gripped it, mounted a stance and was about to strike using his right hand.

*** Wush! ***

***Set!*.**

Two centimeters of the young man's right hand hit the lower part of Lancer's jaw, as well as Lancer's attack was stopped by his left hand.

I came here with good intentions, miss."

***Set!*.**

Lancer released his spear then jumped back.

The young man looked closely at Lancer's spear, occasionally holding the part of the spear.

"A dark red spear that represents human blood ... The shape and texture are different from spears in general, as if a spear is devoted to killing someone".

"I returned it!" Said the young man while throwing a red spear at the Lancer.

***Set!*.**

*** Grap! *.**

"Looks like you're not an enemy, who are you?"

The young man grabbed his chin and stroked very slowly,

"I'm just a detective who happened to pass by this place," answered the young man as he walked to a broken wall.

"Don't try to lie to me, Servant!".

"Servant? Oh, you are also a Servant".

***Set!*.**

The young man was holding the wall of a very damaged building.

"Hey, can you explain who is against you?"

"I decline".

The young man looked at Lancer at a glance, he returned to his original place.

"It would be very detrimental if you did not notify the incident at this place".

Lancer sensed which flow was rapidly increasing in the young man.

***Set!*.**

Lancer is on standby with a defensive position.

"But I don't want to interrogate someone if someone is hurt behind you." The young man's eyes turned to Diana.

***Set!*.**

The young man changed position and walked away.

"We'll discuss this problem later, miss," he said as he waved slowly.

***Set!*.**

Lancer changed his position, the spear in his right hand slowly disappeared.

"Who is he, Lancer?" Diana asked as she approached Lancer.

"I also do not know".

"Looks like there's something hidden in this city".

"How's it going, Master?"

"We are looking for lodging places around this. We postpone the search for a Master from Rider for some time to come."

Lancer closed her eyes then lowered her face once.

"Yes Master".

'I do not want to tell this problem other than the existence of Berserker to Senpai'.

Morning, a right time to train the body to be healthy. Can be through jogging, gymnastics, or just a small exercise. Another thing that Saber did in the morning, she seemed to enjoy her tea with a view of the small garden.

She drank it slowly, put it back in her lap, closed her eyes while enjoying the birds singing.

A very beautiful day for Saber ...

She placed her black sword beside herself, Saber chose to finish her warm tea after that doing morning exercises.

* **Kriet!** *

Taira opened the wooden window, he saw Saber sitting relaxed in front of him.

"How is it, Saber?"

Saber turned to Taira,

"Umu! Your tea is the best, Master," Praise Saber.

"Thankfully".

***Set!*.**

Taira sat next to Saber.

"A quiet place ...".

"I hope this calm continues."

"You're right, I want to go back to school".

Saber turned to Taira,

"School?".

Taira returned Saber's gaze,

"A place to look for knowledge ... Somehow the school is closed for some time".

"I want to see a place called the school, Master!"

Taira smiled once,

"With pleasure".

***Set!*.**

*** Grap! *.**

"Taira-chan, I'm hungry ~" Said Karin after hugging Taira from behind.

"Didn't you already eat dry bread on the table?"

Karin tilted her head slightly, indicating she was confused.

"When do I eat it?"

Taira sighed slowly, when it comes to food Karin must be number one. Although already eating snacks, it does not reduce hunger.

"I'll make it later".

Karin had looked at the tea drink held by Saber.

"Taira-chan, why isn't your Nee-san made a drink like Saber?"

"For me, I've taught Nee-san," Taira answered curtly, making Karin sulk.

"Looks like Nee-san remembers something from you little".

"Hm?"

"Ehem ... 'My name is Taira, 8 years old, if I grow up I will marry my sister'".

Taira's face slowly startled, he closed his eyes while holding back something when he heard Karin's words.

"When did I ever say that, Nee-san!?" The reply is in the same position.

"Monday, October 23, at 3:20 pm, in this place ... Aw Taira-chan, Nee-san can't accept your love because we're bloody" Said Karin while closing her eyes, she shook her head slowly while blushing.

Taira held his word by silencing his mouth while shaking slowly, between embarrassment and blushing. Since when did his brother remember that?

"Okay-Okay, I'll make it now!" Reply while blushing a little.

"Yey! Nee-san loves you!" Karin replied while hugging Taira tightly, while the one being held was holding his breath due to tightness.

"Nee-san ... Shortness!"

"E-Eh! Hehehe".

The sound of a cellphone call rang in Karin's pants pocket, signaling an incoming call.

* **Tit!** *.

"Is this Karin?"

"Senpai, where are you?"

"Oh, Diana, what's going on? I'm still in the Dojo".

"I have very important information".

"Important information?".

"It's about ... Berserker existence".

Karin's gaze became sharp,

"Berserker? Explain it to me!" Karin said as she stood up.

"Berserker?" Said Saber in a low voice.

***Set!*.**

Karin closed the cellphone that received the sound sensor.

"I return to the living room, Taira-chan. Let me know when the food is finished," Karin said in a flat tone, after which she walked away from Taira and Saber.

***Set!*.**

She reattached the cellphone call to the ear.

"Explain to me, Diana".

"For the time being, I can't explain it in detail, we met at the apartment in Fuyuki City. I've sent Lancer to pick up Senpai, maybe she has arrived".

"Looks like it's an important matter, alright, I'll go there".

"I'm waiting, Senpai".

"Ya".

* **Tut!** *

Karin turned off the voice call and put her cellphone back in her pocket. She put a cold gaze towards the front, for some reason she felt a little angry.

Saber turned her head towards the beginning,

"The presence of the Berserker has been found".

Taira turned to Saber,

"Berserker?"

Suddenly Saber remembered something,

"E-Eh, it's nothing, master!" She replied while slowly moving both hands in front of the chest.

Taira only replied with a slightly confused look. He was sure that Saber was hiding something from him.

"Are you hiding something from me, Saber?"

"N-No, Master! I'm not hiding anything," she replied with a slight stutter.

Taira sighed quietly, from what she just said, she seemed to be hiding something.

* **Wush!** *

***Set!*.**

Lancer came not far from them, making them both surprised.

"Y-You ...".

Lancer raised his face to the front.

"La-Lancer!"

~ **ZHITACHI** ~

Saber immediately put down a wooden glass and took a black sword,

"Why are you in this place, Lancer?" She replied while on standby.

"I'm here to pick up Karin-san, this is my master's order".

"Diana-san?"

"Does this have anything to do with the existence of the Berserker, Lancer?"

Lancer did not answer Saber's question.

"I have no right to give any information other than to Karin-san".

Saber softly sighed,

"Looks like you are very calm, Lancer, as if you were hiding something" replied Saber in a flat tone.

***Set!*.**

Karin held Saber's right shoulder.

"You don't need emotions like that, Servant".

Saber closed her eyes, she lowered the sword that she aimed at the Lancer.

"Taira-chan, I will go to Fuyuki City for some time, take care of yourself," Karin said after lowering her left hand which had previously held Saber's shoulder.

"Why so suddenly, Nee-san?"

"I have a sudden business."

Karin turned back to Saber, she brought her face closer to Saber's right ear.

"Don't say everything about this war to Taira, or I will eliminate you."

***Set!*.**

Saber took a few steps back, felt a strong killing aura from Karin.

"I consider your actions as a sign of agreement" said Karin while stepping to Lancer.

"Come on Lancer".

"Yes".

* **Kriet!** *

* **Dum!** *

~ **ZHITACHI** ~

The atmosphere became awkward after Karin left.

"Master" Call Saber in the direction of Taira.

***Set!*.**

Saber confirmed her position facing Taira.

"Can you answer my question, Master?" She added with a serious look.

Taira was a little surprised by that look, she had never seen such a serious look.

"What do you want to ask?".

"Do you believe my existence in this place?" She answered in a serious tone, she wanted to know the reason for his existence here.

Saber wanted to straighten the understanding between herself and her heart, words from Karin seemed to shake her heart, she seemed to not believe in the existence of Saber.

She wanted to hear that answer from her own master. The reason why she was called to this war ...

"Trusting ... your existence?" Taira repeated Saber's words.

"I have trusted you with all my heart, I have sworn to always protect you ... But, this heart feels indecisive" replied Saber, holding her chest with her right hand.

"I have poured my feelings into every move when fighting the enemy, the beauty and beauty that I have felt less when I felt it".

*** Tap! Tap! Tap! *.**

*** Grap! *.**

Taira hugged Saber softly, making Saber surprised.

"You have saved my life twice, for what reason I do not trust you, Saber?".

"Ma-Master".

"If Nee-san's words disturb you, remember me ... If she threatens you, I will protect you, this time I will fight with you".

Saber closed her eyes slowly, her heart felt comfortable when she heard the words just now. A feeling that she had forgotten for a long time. A warm and bright feeling that illuminated the corner of her heart as if she was giving happiness.

"Thank you ... Master".

*** Tap! Tap! Tap! *.**

Archer was walking on a small road. Flat, cold stares were clearly painted when she stepped.

* **Tap!** *.

She stopped not far from the gate position of the dojo.

* **Deg!** *.

Saber felt a premonition of danger.

"Master, I feel the presence of Servant" Said Saber while releasing Taira's hug.

"Servant?"

***Set!*.**

*** Wush! ***

Saber immediately turned to the source of the aura. She immediately went outside by jumping over the Dojo fence.

* **Tap!** *.

Saber confirmed the position of the face, now what she saw was the presence of Archer right in front of her.

* **Kriet!** *

Taira quickly opened the door and walked toward Saber.

"Stay away, Master!" Said Saber while stretching her right hand to the side.

***Set!*.**

Taira immediately stopped.

"You ... The girl from that time".

Archer turned to Taira.

"Looks like you're fine, Fujimaru Taira".

***Set!*.**

"What are you doing here, Archer!" Reply Saber while aiming weapons and standing by.

"I just want to talk to the person behind you".

"I refuse!" Reply Saber in a cold tone.

Archer's gaze turned back to Taira.

"Listen to my words, Fujimaru Taira ... As my master's orders, I came to this place to invite you ...".

Her gaze turned sharp,

"… Work together to defeat Rider".

Taira and Saber were shocked not to play,

"Inviting me ..." Taira said in a surprised tone.

"... Cooperate?" Add Saber.

~ **TBC** ~


	15. Chapter 15

**Fate/Abnormal  
Pride of Emperor**

**Disclaimer: Type-Moon, Ufotable.**

**Genre: History, Supranatural, Tragedy, Action.**

**Character: All Classes Servant, OC, Chara in Fate Stay Night UBW.**

**Rate: T+ up to M.**

Synopsis: The fifth Grail Wars chaos was unexpectedly completed, making Emiya Shiro the main hero in this Grail Wars. 5 years later, the Satou family still did not receive a heavy defeat at the previous Grail Wars and was determined to bring the war back. Without the guidance of war regulators, the sixth Grail Wars becomes unbalanced, so the tragedy of the past 5 years is repeated again, at the same time, but in a different place. Who is able to stop the Grail Wars mess this time?

*** A / N: This story Zhitachi took from the plot after Emiya Shiro finished her magic school in England with Rin Tohsaka *.**

***Note: This fanfict will be updated following my original story*.**

~ Not Like, Don't Read ~

**Chapter Fiveteen : The King vs Queen of Amazons.**

"Inviting me ...".

"Cooperate?".

Saber did not expect Archer's words just now, after she carried out a desperate attack on her, now the bastard invited her to work together. She could not understand the way the Archer thought.

"Do you have any other intentions, Archer?"

"I only obey orders from my master".

Saber gripped her sword tightly, she had sworn never to believe anything, or just forgive those who had hurt her Master.

"Let this sword feel your words!".

***Set!*.**

Saber is ready to attack position. Archer who saw the action just now also pulled the red katana on her waist.

"D-Don't take any action, Archer!" Someone's orders from behind the wall.

***Set!*.**

* **Tap! Tap!** *.

A girl appeared from behind a wall and walked two steps.

Taira was very surprised to see the girl, he didn't say a word from his lips.

***Set!*.**

Archer immediately turned to the girl behind him.

"Stay away from this place, Master! This place is very dangerous!".

* **Wush!** *

By taking this opportunity, Saber immediately darted toward Archer and intended to attack her while she was off guard.

"A-Archer!"

Seeing that sign, Archer immediately turned towards Saber.

Taira immediately realized after the girl screamed,

"S-Stop it, Saber!" Taira said while advancing his right hand.

* **Sring!** *

The magic sign on Taira's right hand flashed, indicating that a command had been used.

* **Deg!** *.

Saber's body immediately stopped after receiving the order, making her body tremble violently.

"Ma-Master, why are you stopping me!"

"They are not enemies".

Saber was surprised to hear that,

"W-What do you mean, master !? She already stabbed you and almost got yourself killed!".

Saber forced her gaze towards Archer.

"I will not let those who ruin the beauty and eternity of my Master's happiness live in this world!"

The girl turned toward Archer,

"A-Archer, put your sword back in."

Archer turned to his master, he nodded once,

"Yes, Master," she replied as she inserted the sword.

"Why are you putting your sword in again, you bastard! Fight me now!"

"Calm down, Saber ... You're not as usual".

"I'm still as usual, Master. But I really hate that Servant! She already ...".

*** Tap! Tap! Tap! *.**

*** Grap! *.**

Taira hugged Saber from behind.

"I believe you can defeat him, but, don't let yourself be swept away by emotions".

Saber was surprised when she was hugged, her face flushed slightly.

"Ma-Master".

Saber's body slowly calmed down, she lowered her sword after her anger subsided.

*** Tap! Tap! Tap! *.**

*** Tap! *.**

Taira walked towards the girl and stopped in front of him.

"Ta-Taira-kun".

* **Grap!** *.

Taira immediately hugged the girl tightly.

"Thank God you're okay, Machi".

"Ta-Taira-kun ... I-I'm sorry. I'm sorry for already ..." Machi said in tears while shedding tears.

"Shhh! I know! Now, calm down".

"U-Um!" He replied while replying Taira's hug.

Slowly, Taira let go of his arms. He cleaned the tears on Machi's cheeks using the right index finger.

"Can you explain what has happened in this city?".

"E-Explain?"

"Servant, Master, Rider, Saber, even Archer ... Who are they?"

"Y-You don't know the War of the Grail yet?" Machi asked after cleaning the remaining water on the eyelid.

"War of the Grail?"

"War of the Grail is all".

"We can discuss this inside, right, Master?" Prevent Saber before Machi finishes her sentence.

Taira nodded once,

"You're right, come on Machi".

"U-Um!" Machi replied while walking into the dojo.

*** Tap! Tap! Tap! *.**

***Set!*.**

Archer walked to Saber's side and stopped.

"Didn't you tell this war to your master, Saber?"

"I have a reason why I didn't tell him".

"If it makes a strong Servant hide something, something dangerous must have happened in this place," Archer replied, she continued.

Saber let out a low sigh, it seemed that Archer's observations were quite sharp.

~ **ZHITACHI** ~

Now in the living room there are only Taira, Machi, Saber, and Archer. Archer stood behind Machi, and so was Saber.

"Can we start?"

"But Master, is it not good if we discuss this matter later?" Prevent Saber so that Taira does not know this war.

"I don't want problems like this to drag on, I had suspected from the start that something was wrong on this place" Taira replied while staring at Saber.

"I-If it's an order from the Master, I will obey it".

"Thank you, Saber".

Taira's gaze turned to Machi, his gaze slightly serious towards him.

"Can you explain, Machi?"

"U-Um ... I-If so, which parts will be discussed?" Machi asked a little nervously.

"Everyone, I want to know everything you know, Machi".

"E-Eto, Ehem ... H-Have you ever heard of the 'Holy Grail War', Taira-kun?" Said Machi starting the conversation.

Taira holds his chin once,

"Hm ~ As far as I know, there is no 'Holy Grail War' in the history books".

"The Holy Grail War is not a war like in general. Formed through 3 great magicians in the past, they performed a summoning ceremony for an almighty cup of wish fulfillment."

"The almighty cup of wish fulfillment?"

"But, to summon the sacred device requires a sacrifice. Only one Master and his Servant can reach the core point of the sacred device."

"Master and Servant?"

"Saber, Archer, Lancer, Rider, Assassin, Caster, Berserker, they are the seven Servants who will serve seven Masters" Add Archer.

"They will continue to fight for the Holy Grail until there is only one group left" This time Saber added.

"Servants are usually summoned through special summons with a catalyst of a hero from the past, present and future."

"Catalyst?" Taira asked.

"I summon Archer using a sword protector that has hundreds of years old that belonged to my grandfather," said Machi while pointing her hand at Archer.

"Then, how did Taira-kun summon Saber to this world?" Machi asked.

Taira turned to Saber, he was also confused, when he called Saber. What he saw at that time was that the figure of Saber had stood protecting himself.

"I don't know, Saber was in front of me when I was injured."

Archer's gaze became sharp,

"Oh, I see...".

Machi and Taira turned towards Archer,

"W-What's wrong, Archer?"

"Calling Saber is not perfect. As a result, she will find it difficult to unleash the potential of her class as Saber".

"In other words, she is just an ordinary swordsman" Archer added.

Taira turned back to Saber, so that was the reason Saber seemed to be struggling against the enemy she was fighting.

"Is there anything else in this discussion?" Taira asked Machi after looking at Saber.

"E-Eto, there should be a supervisor who oversees the course of this war. But somehow I feel like no one is watching this war".

"I see, I know another reason why Diana-san returned to this city."

"D-Diana-san is in this city?"

Taira nodded once,

"I-If Diana-san is indeed a supervisor, t-then, I'm a little fine".

"However, there are things I'm worried about now ..." Taira interrupted.

"The girl named Diana is also a Master, which means she is also a participant" Add Archer and Taira received a nod. Machi was surprised to hear that.

The atmosphere became a little calm ...

"We return to the main problem ... Why do you want to invite to work together, Machi?" Taira asked straight to the point.

"Th-That is ..." Machi replied nervously.

"Rider has done damage in a number of districts, he took several people to restore it after he was seriously injured," said Archer explained.

"Kidnap people !?"

Archer nodded once,

"For him, humans are like energy batteries. The more humans he absorbs, the stronger the power".

"Then, do you know the Master of Rider?" Saber asked.

"The master of the Rider is ...".

"Nana Dan".

~ **ZHITACHI** ~

The figure of a young man believed to be named Dan was standing casually above the apartment while staring at the city during the day. His sharp gaze seemed to look down on all the humans he saw.

*** Wush! ***

***Set!*.**

Rider appeared not far from Dan's position. And immediately turned to Rider and paid his respects. His left hand seems to have returned to normal.

"How are you, my king?"

"30 humans are enough to restore my energy, but this is still not enough to restore my strength!" He replied with a little anger.

"Let me find a sacrifice for you, my king".

"Hum! That's your job indeed."

*** Tap! Tap! Tap! *.**

Rider stepped forward and stopped not far at the end of the apartment.

"What are you going to plan next, Your Highness?"

Rider gently grasped the left palm while looking at him,

"I still did not accept defeat that time, after my strength returned, I will make sure that person will die under the majesty of Ozymandias!"

He aimed his left hand at the sky,

"Gods! Look at my hard work! I'll bring the bastard to death".

~ **ZHITACHI** ~

"Nana ... Dan?" Saber asked.

"He is the older brother of Machi," Taira answered.

"The master received orders from him to eliminate you, Fujimaru Taira. He ordered me to kill you before you summoned a Servant" Said Archer, Machi did not show her voice when Archer was speaking. She just turned her face down.

"I-I'm sorry, Taira-kun".

"I-It's okay, if that's the problem I'll accept it".

"You are good, Master of Saber".

"Umu! Of course! The goodness of my master cannot be measured by anything," Saber said proudly, while Taira smiled at that.

Taira's stomach rang, indicating that sshe was hungry.

"H-Have you not yet eaten breakfast, Taira-kun?" Machi asked after hearing Taira's stomach.

"Since Karin Nee-san's problem earlier, I haven't had time to make breakfast".

***Set!*.**

Machi stood up from sitting,

"A-Ano, if you please, let me cook my breakfast," Machi said nervously.

"N-No need, I also intend to cook after talking" Reject Taira softly, he also was nervous for a moment.

"I-I help".

"All right. Saber and ... Eto, who do I call her?" Taira asked in confusion about Archer's name.

"Call me Archer, Fujimaru Taira" Archer replied.

"Okay, Saber and Archer wait in this room or in front ... And just call me by the name Taira, Archer".

"Yes, Taira-dono".

Taira nodded once, he walked towards the kitchen, followed by Machi from behind.

In the afternoon, in the apartment ...

Karin was walking on the apartment road while accompanied by Lancer. Lancer's clothes Looks different, she wears a black suit that covers the white shirt she wears. She put her red tie in between the middle of her jacket, wearing long black pants that covered her ankles. She let her hair down as usual. She also wears fake glasses.

While the clothes Karin was wearing looked more or less the same, except that she was wearing a pair of light purple diamond-shaped earrings.

***Set!*.**

They both stopped in room 201.

"Here, Karin-san".

Karin immediately pressed the bell button.

* **Tling!** *

Soon the occupants of the room opened the door,

"You've arrived, Senpai".

"Hm".

The two of them immediately entered.

The atmosphere calmed down when Karin was seated, Lancer immediately stood behind Diana.

"Can you explain now, Diana".

"Of course"

Diana took several reports that she had typed this morning. She submitted the report to Karin.

"I still haven't found the whereabouts of a Master from Rider. I suspect that the Master from Rider is not in Fuyuki City".

"In other words, he still in the city of Adachi?" Karin asked.

"That's right, but that's just my guess," Diana replied.

"After his defeat last time, sooner or later he will avenge" Add Lancer.

"How was the response from Ardas?"

"He has sent a search team to investigate the whereabouts of the Master from Rider. However ...".

"However?"

Diana was silent for a moment,

"The special team formed by Mr. Ardas with 30 members has disappeared".

Karin's gaze became sharp,

"Disappear?"

"Lancer, can you explain" Diana commanded to Lancer.

"Yes".

Lancer walked to the right side of the table and opened the map of the cities of Fuyuki and Adachi.

"In my observations, the energy source in Adachi City is much weaker than in Fuyuki City. In other words, for cases like Rider which require large amounts of mana, it seems like it has been lacking in energy sources since it was over after fighting with us".

"In short, he absorbs the citizens of the city to take his energy".

Karin is holding her chin,

"What I know is that Rider doesn't have the ability to absorb energy directly".

He was immediately surprised,

"Perhaps...".

Diana nodded once,

"He got help from his own master".

~ **ZHITACHI** ~

Karin looked closely at the report given by Diana. She was thinking, what kind of Master has made contact with Rider, the Master is like not a beginner magician. In other thoughts, he also suspected there was interference from other parties. What she knows, people who can extract human energy into food for Servant is very rare. Even in the case he encountered, the senior magician was unable to absorb that much from the human body alone.

"That means he is not an ordinary wizard".

"I also suspect that, Senpai".

"Then, about the existence of the Berserker, can you tell it?"

Diana turned towards Lancer, Lancer also turned towards Diana. Knowing the purpose of the gaze, she took a map of the city to fold and put it on an empty chair. She returned to walk behind Diana.

"Her strength is very abnormal, she can even be called a monster rather than a Berserker".

"Monster?"

"Lancer's ultimate weapon, a spear that never misses besides being aimed at the heart as if it doesn't budge when it hits the Berserker, even though her heart has a hole, she can still beat Lancer until she is seriously injured" Said Diana.

"She reminded me of the Servant of Bhishma that we fought in the War of the Grail in the city of Sumeria. Even though he lost his heart, the Servant still stood strong and was able to eliminate most of Homunculus."

"The existence of the Berserker in this city is quite dangerous, she could have come to the city of Adachi and destroyed everything that she saw".

"If that bothers you a little, what are you going to do, Diana?"

Diana was silent for a moment,

"I will continue to look for the existence of a Master from Rider. If they are left too long, which flow system in the two cities will be unbalanced," said Diana.

"Means I just need to find the whereabouts of the Berserker and eliminate it".

"Be careful, Senpai, she is not like the Servant we fought before."

Karin smiled for a moment,

"I know".

Karin's stomach rang, indicating she was hungry. Karin's cheeks blushed slightly

"For the time being we eat first, I have prepared food in the kitchen" Said Diana while smiling after hearing the voice from Karin's stomach.

~ **ZHITACHI** ~

_In the afternoon, on the street of Fuyuki city ..._

Rin and Gil were walking casually while looking at the afternoon scenery in the city of Fuyuki. Rin seemed to enjoy what she saw, while Gil seemed less satisfied. Shiro was forced to be in a dojo because he was cooking for dinner.

The clothes that Rin wears are the same as she wore before going abroad. This time she tied his hair back into twitail. Gil's clothes are still the same ones he was wearing in the past.

Gil sighs softly, he seems very bored and lazy to walk around.

"Why should we walk like ordinary people, Mongrel!?"

"I just want to see this city back, once in a while we refleshing for a moment".

Gil sighed again, he already knew the nature of this master. Just a little wrong then the fussy side will come out. He did not want his ears to become deaf suddenly because of a trivial matter.

The sky was getting dark, they arrived at the end of the river that separated the city of Adachi and Fuyuki. Rin occasionally turned to the side to see the view from the river's edge. While Gil just stared straight ahead, precisely towards the city of Adachi.

The river water which was split last time has returned to normal. But that was not what made Gil interested. He was like observing the city next door.

"The power that was launched from that city, feels familiar" he said as he looked at the city of Fuyuki.

Rin turned to Gil,

"What's wrong, Caster?"

"I estimate that this city is not the only battleground."

Rin turned to the front. Gil was right to say, the strength she had felt last time was like a question mark for her. Why was there that much strength shot towards her?

Gil felt something from behind him.

"I feel there is a Servant presence near me".

Rin immediately looked back.

The figure of the girl known to be a Berserker was standing not far from them. With a sharp look and a strong killing aura watching Gil and Rin.

Gil immediately summons his book and stands by, while Rin takes a few gems.

The Berserker closed her eyes, making Gil stare sharply at her.

She opened her eyes slowly, carried out an attacking position and immediately ran as fast as the wind.

* **Wush!** *

Berserker arrives to Gil's right side and prepares to kick.

"Danger!".

Gil pushes Rin back before the Berserker clashes with him.

"Eh! Uwaa!" Rin said when rolled down the river's lip.

*** Srak! Srak! Srak! *.**

*** Bruk! *.**

Rin fell to the river's edge

***Set!*.**

*** Duak! *.**

Gil immediately turned to Berserker, but he was hit with a powerful kick from him and bounced forward.

*** Wush! Wush! ***

*** Duak! *.**

Gil's body hit the wall after being hit by a Berserker. He bounced very far from its original position.

***Set!*.**

Gil tries to stand up after hitting a wall, he removes his modern clothes by changing his initial clothes. Gil flies to the sky and stops a few meters, he opens the ground book and directs his right hand to the middle of the book.

"How dare you make a great king like me have to bang his body on the ground!"

* **Wuuung!** *

Dozens of yellow portals complete with brown sticks appear behind Gil.

*** Wush! Wush! Wush! ***

Gil ordered dozens of sticks to fire lasers at Berserker.

Time slows, Berserker gets ready to avoid Gil's shot. She avoided the first two shots, this time there were three lasers that wanted to aim at her. Berserker took one dagger from her waist to deflect the three lasers.

When she returned to normal, shots from Gil were able to be deflected by the Berserker using one dagger.

Whether Gil is angry or not, he adds a yellow portal behind him. The dark sky in Fuyuki city seemed to be bright due to the distortion from the yellow portal.

Hundreds or even thousands of lasers are directed to the Berserker. Knowing that she could not fend off everything, Berserker was forced to avoid the shot by running off course.

"Keep running, Mongrel! I won't let you hide!"

*** Duar! Duar! Duar! ***

Explosion after explosion occurred at the river bank.

Rin tried to stand up after she fell from the river's lip, she held her left hand.

"What was that, Caster!" Rin snapped with two elbows appearing on the head.

* **Dum!** *

A large explosion occurred above the river's edge, Rin immediately walked towards the explosion.

*** Wush! Set! Tap! Tap! Tap! *.**

The Berserker jumped into the building and immediately ran towards Gil. She once dodged a shot from Gil by doing somersaults to the side. She continued to run even though the steps were not flat but straight down.

*** Dum! Dum! Dum! *.**

***Set!*.**

Berserker threw the dagger she was holding at Gil when he was in the blind spot, from behind Gil.

Gil felt a strong killing air immediately looked back. He controls a portal and shoots the dagger.

The dagger that was thrown by the Berserker was thrown down by a shot from Gil. He did not see the whereabouts of the Berserker, whereas before Berserker threw the dagger he still saw his figure behind.

* **Wush!** *

The Berserker suddenly appeared in front of him.

"W-What!"

* **Duak!** *.

Gil's stomach got hit hard by Berserker, he vomited a little blood from the mouth.

***Set!*.**

*** Duak! *.**

Berserker twisted her body once and directed her right leg up, hitting Gil hard on the head with her legs and pushing her down at high speed.

* **Dum!** *

The portal that was previously behind Gil disappears slowly. The Berserker landed not far from the direction Gil fell.

"Who she really is?" That's all Rin could say when she saw Gil fall hard into the ground.

*** Tap! Tap! Tap! *.**

*** Grap! *.**

***Set!*.**

The Berserker walked towards Gil and immediately pulled his hair, lifting himself up into the air and looking at him with a cold gaze.

Gil's body contained several injuries from hitting the asphalt ground strongly. His lips had a little blood that had flowed out.

"You ... Very weak".

Gil spits right into Berserker's face, he smiles heavily towards Berserker, indicating he is mocking himself.

The Berserker bit her teeth hard, her eyes turning red again. She was very angry when her face was spat on by Gil. The Berserker grips her right palm tightly, preparing to hit Gil's face hard.

*** Thing! Tring! Tring! Tring! *.**

A large lamp blazed brightly illuminated the Berserker. The Berserker turned to look at the light, but immediately covered her eyes. She releases the grip on Gil's collar and leaps away from the light. The lights slowly fade.

*** Tap! Tap! Tap! *.**

A footstep could be heard by them.

***Set!*.**

Gil tried to stand up from his downturn, he turned slowly to the sound of footsteps.

"Finally I found the culprit in the destruction of a small alley in this city," said a young man as he walked, on his lips there was a brown pipe that was having a smoke at the end of the object.

*** Tap! Tap! *.**

The blackish purple haired boy stopped a few meters behind Gil. He slowly sucked the cigarette found in the pipe, he took it then exhaled slowly forward.

"Who are you?" Rin asked when she saw the figure of the young man behind Gil.

The young man pulled his left hand back, as if he was pulling something. The four large lights above Gil slowly walked towards the young man's back and stopped. He put his pipe to his lips and took a stick from behind the robe.

"It's time for a criminal to be punished by detective Hormes."

The gaze of the young man named Hormes turned sharply towards the Berserker.

"Get ready!"

~ **TBC** ~


	16. Chapter 16

**Fate/Abnormal****  
****Pride of Emperor**

Hello Zhitachi appears again!

This time Zhitachi will give a little description of our eighth Servant. What is that? straight to...

8\. Sherlock Hormes (Ruler).

The protagonist of the story written by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle in the 19th to 20th centuries, he was a detective who explained all the puzzles and one of the ancestors of the "detective" who appeared in many mystery novels in the following years.

Servant figure who will uphold justice in the War of the Cup this time, reincarnated into a special class, the "Ruler" class.

There is no puzzle, crime and conspiracy that can escape Holmes's view. Be a fearsome killer, an ancient curse, monsters on a dark night or a supranational secret society; he is able to reveal everything, defeat them if necessary. If necessary, he will defeat him, with a sharp knife called the truth.

Such a method has transcended human nature and is already an embodiment of "A wise man".

That's all the description from Zhitachi, in this chapter might be an epic battle between Servant Caster assisted by Servant Ruler against Servant Berserker. Who will be killed later in the fight ?.

**Disclaimer: Type-Moon, Ufotable.**

**Genre: History, Supranatural, Tragedy, Action.**

**Character: All Classes Servant, OC, Chara in Fate Stay Night UBW.**

**Rate: T+ up to M.**

Synopsis: The fifth Grail Wars chaos was unexpectedly completed, making Emiya Shiro the main hero in this Grail Wars. 5 years later, the Satou family still did not receive a heavy defeat at the previous Grail Wars and was determined to bring the war back. Without the guidance of war regulators, the sixth Grail Wars becomes unbalanced, so the tragedy of the past 5 years is repeated again, at the same time, but in a different place. Who is able to stop the Grail Wars mess this time?

*** A / N: This story Zhitachi took from the plot after Emiya Shiro finished her magic school in England with Rin Tohsaka *.**

***Note: This fanfict will be updated following my original story*.**

~ Not Like, Don't Read ~

**Chapter Sixteen: The Monster vs The Judgment.**

Berserker, the figure of Servant who has great strength now has to deal with two Servant at once. No problem for him to fight two or three Servants, as long as she can defeat the enemy, the Berserker will continue to rampage.

Hormes knew of her abilities through the last match. He knew immediately that the bar-girl in front of him was holding the Berserker class.

Now he must think of other ways to fight it. Dozens of attacks won't be able to defeat the Berserker easily. Even with the heirloom weapon, the Berserker figure will continue to rampage on the battlefield, unless he knows her real identity.

To topple the Berserker, one or two deadly attacks is not enough. He needed time and timing to analyze the capabilities of the Berserker.

The Berserker growled loudly as she looked at Hormes. After her attack was blocked by Hormes, Berserker felt that the figure of the young man in front of him was both a bully and a man to be destroyed.

* **Wush!** *

Without hesitation, Berserker shot toward her at high speed. With her left hand tightly grasped, she intended to strike Hormes.

Hormes replied with a sharp look, he let go of the cane that he held and prepared.

* **Tap!** *.

***Set!*.**

The distance of the attack is in sight, Berserker launches an attack immediately.

* **Wush!** *

***Set!*.**

* **Tap!** *.

Hormes deflected blow by changing the course of the attack.

***Set!*.**

* **Duak!** *.

Hormes hit the Berserker's stomach hard, making him vomit drool.

* **Grap!** *.

***Set!*.**

* **Wush!** *

* **Duak!** *.

After making blow, Hormes gripped Berserker's face tightly and threw it into the building to his left.

Not waiting for long, Hormes immediately ran when Berserker was still hitting the building. He jumped once and twisted his body once, hitting a strong blow into the Berserker's stomach while still colliding with the building.

* **Duak!** *.

The powerful blow had been received by the Berserker, which made it hit the ground strongly, causing a large crack underneath.

"* Ukh! *".

Berserker vomited blood when hit by the blow. Hormes looked at him with a cold face. He seemed to not care if the building he had demolished had its inhabitants. In his eyes there was only justice which he had held firm.

* **Grap!** *.

Hormes held the Berserker's face back. He throws back in the original direction at high speed.

Rin approached Gil who was trying to stand up. His body seemed like a little numb.

"Are you okay, Caster?"

"Stay away from here, Mongrel, she is still here!" Gil commanded in a loud tone.

* **Wush!** *

* **Duak!** *.

Berserker came after his body hit the fence of another building and stopped in the middle of the road. Rin did not say a word when she saw the enemy who had made Gil helpless now she lay motionless after hitting the building fence. She looks even more surprised.

* **Tap! Tap! Tap!** *.

Hormes walked slowly toward the Berserker, he still had time to smoke a cigarette with a pipe.

"Justice is an expensive item, miss."

Rin turned toward Hormes. She had a question in her head, who was that young man?

"Who are you?".

"I'm just a young man who is walking in the suburbs" Hormes replied casually, he exhaled cigarette smoke to the side.

Berserker slowly moved her right hand's finger, she quickly turned it into grasping. She opened his eyes, this time his pupils turned blood red.

* **Wush!** *

Berserker disappears immediately when lying down. Rin and Gil were shocked when they saw that.

***Set!*.**

With slow time, the Berserker was already in front of Hormes and intended to take a hit. Hormes looked at him with an ordinary look.

"Looks like you really can't keep quiet," he said, pointing his hand to deflect the Berserker's punch.

***Set!*.**

* **Grap!** *.

Hormes managed to deflect blow, Berserker just growled loudly.

***Set!*.**

She twisted her body after holding her hand, she strengthened her left leg and wanted to kick it.

"Wh-".

***Set!*.**

* **Duak!** *.

For the first time, Hormes was hit with a powerful blow from the Berserker's leg, so he let go of the handle and flung himself into the building.

***Wush!*.**

***Duak! Duak! Duak!*.**

Hormes hit several buildings at high speed. The attack that was given to the Berserker instead he also experienced.

***Set!*.**

* **Wush!** *

Berserker landed after making the kick, without long afterwards she immediately ran after Hormes.

Hormes stopped after hitting three buildings. His neat hair is now falling apart with blood flowing from the forehead.

"Damn!"

* **Wush!** *

Berserker appeared suddenly and prepared to strike, making Hormes startled.

* **Duak!** *.

A severe blow was now hitting Hormes's stomach, sending his body down and hitting the ground hard, producing a lump of dust.

Not stop there, Berserker grabbed Hormes' shirt collar and lifted it slightly. Do a blow back to the stomach twice.

***Set!*.**

* **Duak!** *.

Again, she gripped Hormes head with both hands then slammed him into the knee of her right leg.

She raised Hormes head after hitting his elbows, without hesitation, she struck his face hard again and again after that gripping Hormes' face again.

***Set!*.**

* **Wush!** *

* **Duak!** *.

After getting bored, Berserker threw the Hormes into another building strongly. Generate small wisps of smoke and vibration.

_Meanwhile_...

Karin left Diana's apartment and walked slowly down the city street. She has got some important information from her. About the existence of Berserker and its strength, and also she knew that there was another Servant in the city of Fuyuki.

She could not let this problem continue. She had experienced this dangerous tragedy. She did not want to, or at least problems like this did not affect his little brother.

Her face turned in the other direction, she felt a strong pressure from that direction.

A pressure that she suspected Servant.

"This pressure ...".

"Is there a fight in that place?"

Karin immediately ran in that direction, while Lancer slowly emerged from the shadow of the building. She was ordered to escort Karin to its destination. If she had time to oversee the strength of Karin, who had surprised her a while ago.

"HUAAA!"

Berserker shouted loudly after carrying out the attack. Her scream echoed strongly in the air, her tone was like a monster raging on the battlefield.

*** Dor! Dor! Dor! *.**

*** Dum! Dum! Dum! *.**

Gil fired a laser at Berserker who was still screaming nonstop. He no longer cared about the situation in that place.

Gil paused for a moment his shot, he saw Berserker was standing in its original place. The back of the body is slightly smoky after being hit by the shot.

Berserker turned slowly towards Gil, this time he let out a powerful killing air.

Gil smiled wryly when he saw that look.

"Really a monster".

* **Dum!** *

* **Wush!** *

Hormes flew towards the Berserker and held Berserker's head. He pushed it down hard and hit it on the ground.

* **Dum!** *

Hormes stood on the Berserker with his clothes already intact. His black robe had mostly been broken, displaying a white shirt covered in brown protective clothing. His hair was not as before, complete with blood on the forehead.

"Turns out you're more troublesome than chasing James, Berserker".

"Berserker?" Rin said when he heard the word.

Berserker still did not move when her head was held by Hormes hand. She just growled while looking coldly at him.

"I don't know who the Master is, but we must stop this person immediately".

* **Wush!** *

* **Grap!** *.

Berserker's right hand shifted onto Hormes's face and pushed it slowly. She immediately stood up and this time pushed Hormes's face hard to the ground. The affected land becomes cracked.

Berserker turned to Hormes' right leg, she tried to lift it and immediately slammed it in the other direction.

*** Duak! Gosh! Duak! *.**

Berserker slammed Hormes 'body many times, causing the ground that was hit by Hormes' body to crack down while his footing was still intact.

* **Wush!** *

* **Duak!** *.

Berserker ended with a slam to the left, Hormes tried to open his eyes after his body stopped slamming.

*** Wush! ***

*** Grap! *.**

Before Hormes had opened his eyes, his face was gripped again by the Berserker and then raised slightly.

*** Duak! Gosh! Duak! *.**

This time the head of Hormes was slammed mercilessly by Berserker to ground repeatedly. Gil did not move when he saw the torture.

"Ca-Caster ... Save that person!" Rin's order when she saw Hormes was tortured so cruelly by the Berserker.

Gil groaned loudly, he created a long spell and summoned a sentence magic. He ordered his magic towards the Berserker.

***Set!*.**

Berserker attack stops when her body is bound by Gil's spell. Seeing that, Hormes kicked Berserker's front body to keep him away.

"Get away from here!" Said Gil while flying slowly towards Hormes. Rin who knew the intention immediately nodded once.

*** Wush! ***

*** Tap! *.**

"Your body is far worse than that building" Gil taunted toward Hormes.

"Hum! I'm just a little off guard" Reply Hormes with a smile.

* **Trang!** *

Berserker is able to free himself from Gil's spell and try to stand up. The wound on his body has disappeared as before.

"What a troublesome creature" Gil said in an ordinary tone.

"You can still fight, Caster?"

"Hum! Just ask yourself that".

Hormes closed his eyes once, he prepared.

"It's been a long time since I warmed up like this".

Gil smiled once,

"You really are a masochist, alright, I'll help you!" Gil replied while on standby.

*** Wush! ***

*** Dum! ***

Someone was in the air and landed firmly not far from their position. The figure of girl named Karin turned her view towards the front while confirming her position.

Sharp gaze painted from the pupils of her eyes, she looked at Gil and Hormes for a moment after that turned to the Berserker.

"I feel a killing aura from you two," she replied in a cold tone.

'Who is it?' Rin asked.

Suddenly she remembered someone who was running in a traffic jam at the city at high speed.

"Isn't that girl who ran into the city streets last time?"

Karin justified her right glove, her gaze was not unmindful to them.

"Only you have an evil aura in this place, are you one who made this place a mess?" Karin said to Berserker.

*** Wush! ***

*** Tap! *.**

Lancer landed on top of the building, not far from Karin's position. This is the right time to look back at the strength of Karin. She changed her position to sit.

"Alright, I'll watch her from here" she replied after sitting down, she pointed her red spear over his right shoulder.

Berserker turned to Karin, but the figure of girl was already standing right in front of him.

* **Grap!** *.

Karin immediately grabbed Berserker's face and pushed it to the ground.

* **Duak!** *.

Not stop there, she pushed the Berserker's head so that the structure of the ground down. She ran while pressing the Berserker's head to stay on the ground, pushing it hard without showing compassion.

* **Wush!** *

After a few meters, Karin threw Berserker's body into the air. She jumped and kicked the belly of the side of the Berserker. Making it collide again with the building with the power of impact is not playing games, causing the building to collapse and create thick lumps of dust.

* **Wush!** *

* **Tap!** *.

Karin landed slowly after carrying out the attack. She felt that the attack had not ended.

* **Wush!** *

A pair of daggers flew towards Karin, Karin who saw it immediately jumped into the air. The dagger was directed towards Gil and Hormes who happened to be behind Karin. They immediately avoided the dagger, Karin landed afterwards.

* **Wush!** *

Berserker shot from the dust and intended to strike. Seeing that, Karin immediately crossed her arms towards the blow.

* **Duak!** *.

A strong blow collided with Karin's hand, causing a huge crack on Karin's footing. Karin's coat sleeve immediately tore to the elbow.

Karin felt a little pain when her hand was hit by the blow, if only she hadn't activated the Enchant skill, it might have broken her hand.

The injuries suffered by Berserker this time were not as bad as before, only a few minor injuries on the face and stomach.

"From your strength and savagery, I'm sure you're from the Berserker class" Karin said guessing.

The Berserker sighed softly, signaling Karin's words were true.

"How long will you look at me, lowlife!?"

Two blue portals appeared above Karin, bringing out two holographic swords and pointing them at Berserker. Seeing that, Berserker immediately retreated.

"That portal ..." Gil said when he saw Karin's blue portal.

The holographic sword stuck in the ground again disappeared, followed by two portals above Karin.

Karin slowly lowered her hands,

"Looks like it's time I'm serious".

A terrible aura came out from Karin, the aura that she had exerted when fighting Rider. Gil also could feel the aura.

According to him, the aura seemed to be like a wild beast who possessed divine power. In short, the aura seemed to belong to a heavenly being. What can not be confused, who is the figure of girl standing in front of him?.

He felt an aura that he had felt a long time ago, an aura that forced him to use sacred treasures to fend off it.

'Was this person who sent that much power last time?' Inner Gil.

Karin pulled her tie so it became loose. She changed her position to be ready to attack. She pulled his right foot back while the left foot remained in its original position. She directed the position of the right hand to the side of the stomach and held it. The last left hand she pointed in front of the chest.

This time she tried not to hold back the power that was flaring at his body. If it is true that the figure she fought was Berserker, the Servant who had defeated Diana, then she would not hesitate. Even if the whole area is destroyed, she doesn't care about it.

"With these hands, I will eliminate you ...".

"Berserker!"

* **Wush!** *

Karin jumped to the front, signaling a deadly battle taking place again ...

~ **TBC** ~


	17. Chapter 17

**Fate/Abnormal  
Pride of Emperor**

Hello Zhitachi appears again!

Here the name of the river that separates the city of Fuyuki from the city of Adachi Zhitachi, gives the name 'Shima River', so don't be confused :)

This time Zhitachi wants to discuss the ability of Fujimaru Karin to facilitate this chapter. In the previous chapter Zhitachi only explained a few, here Zhitachi will peel it back.

**Fujimaru** **Karin**.

1\. **Mystic Eyes of God (True).**

The unique eye ability possessed by the Fujimaru family, one of 3 wizard families with special eye owners from the Holy Church. Ability is passed on through genes and weight training since childhood. Karin awakened the full potential of this eye since she entered high school.

Over time, these eyes become strong, even close to the curse. At first Karin was not aware that her eyes were able to rise and continue to be naturally active. To counteract this ability he uses pupil lenses and glasses.

Since she gained strength from the Holy Grail in Sumeria (Zhitachi will discuss the story after the Fanfict Fate / Abnormal series is finished), the ability of her eyes can be controlled.

Karin's MEoG is divided into 3 parts, which Karin usually uses to fight enemies, depending on how dangerous the enemy.

A. **Auto Counter.**

The weakest and most troublesome technique for enemies. Below the martial arts level, this technique relies on instincts and high agility. This technique is enough to make enemies inconvenience while reducing their stamina, on the other hand Karin also gets other techniques from her enemies. In short, she allows the enemy to attack himself while she takes the technique that the enemy has put out.

The disadvantage of this technique is that it wears her eyes. the longer Karin was on the battlefield, her eyes wouldn't flicker until the enemy she was fighting was actually defeated. This weakness is covered by the strength of the Grail that is in her.

Signs: Karin will often avoid enemy attacks. As fast as any slashes, bullets, Karin will be able to avoid it. If the requirements are met, she will go to the **Full Counter** technique to reverse the situation.

B. **Full Counter.**

A technique that is often used in close and medium range combat. What distinguishes it from the previous skill is that this technique will store damage received by the body and remove it according to the impact given. So, if the enemy cuts Karin's hand, her hand will indeed be cut off. If the requirements are met, Karin's hand will be cut back to the victim while Karin's own hand will return to normal. In short, this technique is a reversal skill.

No matter how bad the impact Karin received, with this ability, all the wounds suffered by Karin would be returned to the attacker.

The disadvantage, this technique must meet the requirements first. If the wound is still light, Karin will not use this technique. When using this technique Karin often ignores her own defenses.

Signs: Karin will often have an impact rather than an attack. Although there are separate parts of her body, as long as the impact is not strong, Karin has not used this ability.

C. **Super Counter.**

Dangerous, deadly, and destructive ... The final technique that truly impacts not only one object but the entire area around it. If **Full Counter** really does not have a full impact on the enemy, the only way is to use this technique.

Weaknesses, the same as Full Counter, this technique requires special requirements. To activate the deadly technique **(Dead Final Bullet),** this skill is required. However, there was another impact that Karin received when using this skill. The absolute defense will be completely eliminated, replaced by high absorbing skills. So do not be surprised if when fighting Rider her hand gets seriously injured.

Thanks for abnormal Monstrous Strength, Karin's damaged body will regenerate quickly.

Signs: Not much different from **Full Counter** skills, only she combines avoidance techniques while receiving an impact. There will be a carving pattern from the hand to the neck (The carving pattern is similar to the striped pattern that Gilgamesh).

2\. **Gate of Illusion.**

Actually this is not a mainstay technique, but she sometimes uses this ability to fight the enemy. Summons an interim dimension portal to summon weapons that she makes instantly through dimensions. It is one level below Gilgamesh's GoB, but it will be one level above if it is combined with **Mystic Eyes of God.**

**Final Bullet** and **Dead Final Bullet** techniques are explained in the last chapter.

It seems like that was from Zhitachi's explanation, rather than just going down, right ...

**Disclaimer: Type-Moon, Ufotable.**

**Genre: History, Supranatural, Tragedy, Action.**

**Character: All Classes Servant, OC, Chara in Fate Stay Night UBW.**

**Rate: T+ up to M.**

Synopsis: The fifth Grail Wars chaos was unexpectedly completed, making Emiya Shiro the main hero in this Grail Wars. 5 years later, the Satou family still did not receive a heavy defeat at the previous Grail Wars and was determined to bring the war back. Without the guidance of war regulators, the sixth Grail Wars becomes unbalanced, so the tragedy of the past 5 years is repeated again, at the same time, but in a different place. Who is able to stop the Grail Wars mess this time?

*** A / N: This story Zhitachi took from the plot after Emiya Shiro finished her magic school in England with Rin Tohsaka *.**

***Note: This fanfict will be updated following my original story*.**

~ Not Like, Don't Read ~

**Chapter Seventeen: The True Monster.**

"With these hands, I will eliminate you ...".

"Berserker!"

* **Wush!** *

Without the slightest hesitation, Karin darted toward the Berserker. She was very sure that she was able to return Berserker back to the grave.

With the power hidden within her, she will send a terrible death to those who are hated. The holy power which is wrapped in hatred, Karin will use it to eliminate abnormalities in this world.

Berserker immediately retreated to a wisp of thin dust, the result of a collapsed building.

***Set!*.**

Karin stopped her steps, she looked in various directions. Although thin, this dust is quite disturbing view. Little did she lower her vigilance, at that moment she would lose her life.

The enemy she is fighting now is the Berserker. The strongest enemy in 7 Servants. Requires the right calculations and decisions if she does not want to lose her life.

She was certain that ther Berserker was different from the enemy ehe had fought last time. They fought using reason and tactics, while Berserker fought with instinct.

She knew that Berserker's defense was strong enough and difficult to penetrate using ordinary attacks. If that is indeed true, she needs time to activate the ability that is able to penetrate that defense.

Strong, fast, and destructive ... Three elements she now needs to uproot the Berserker.

* **Srang!** *

A pair of chains emerged from under the rubble and tied Karin's hands together. Karin who did not expect an attack from below did not have time to avoid it.

The chain is pulled from the front, so the bond is getting stronger. Slowly, the Berserker figure appeared while pulling the end of the chain.

Karin tried to release this chain from her hand. This silver chain is stronger than chains in general, as if specifically to tie the opponent.

She tried to put her hands together. When it was close to each other, her right hand immediately pulled the chain in her left hand firmly.

* **Trang!** *

The chain in the left hand was broken and separated, now it also destroys the chain in the right hand.

* **Trang!** *

Berserker threw away the end of the chain she held, her hands turning to the two daggers at her waist.

*** Crack! Crack! ***

Karin rang her neck twice, she had one sentence in her life,

"Whoever attacks first from me, then she will die by my power!"

That's the sentence Karin is saying now.

* **Wush!** *

Karin darted back empty-handed, she would strike a blow.

* **Wush!** *

Just like Karin, Berserker also shot toward him.

***Set!*.**

Their position is facing each other, it's time for them to attack ...

Berserker did a sideways slash using the right dagger to the side of Karin's stomach, while the left dagger she pointed at the neck. Seeing that, Karin fended off both attacks.

***Set!*.**

*** Grap! Grap! *.**

Two Berserker attacks were able to be broken.

**"Hm!"**

***Set!*.**

*** Trang! ***

She pressed the tone of her voice once, the two daggers in her hand immediately shattered when Karin grasped. Slowly Berserker's face became shocked, while Karin replied with a cold look.

***Set!*.**

She turned the palms once to the right side of the chest and struck a hard blow from under the right palm to the Berserker's stomach.

* **Duak!** *.

"* Ukh! *".

* **Duak!** *.

Not quite yet, Karin struck the Berserker's lower jaw using the bottom of her left hand, forcing the Berserker's face to face up hard.

***Set!*.**

* **Duak!** *.

For the cover, Karin twisted her body once and kicked the Berserker's stomach hard. Push it towards the back at high speed.

***Set!*.**

Karin changed her position to get ready to run.

_**"Enchant**_ ... _**Speed!"**_

* **Wush!** *

Karin sped like a thunderbolt.

***Set!*.**

She suddenly appeared behind Berserker and carried out an attack using the elbow.

* **Duak!** *.

Berserker vomited blood when receiving attacks from behind. There was a cracking sound from his body, certain bones had been destroyed.

**_"Enchant_** ... _**Speed!"**_

* **Wush!** *

Karin appeared in front of the Berserker.

**_"Enchant_** ... _**Enforce Speed** **Strength!"**_

***Wush! Duak! Wush! Duak!*.**

***Wush! Duak! Wush! Duak!***

Karin repeatedly appeared in front and behind Berserker while giving attacks. Even the movements themselves are already very difficult to read because they are too fast.

***Set!*.**

***Grap!*.**

***Dum!*.**

Karin made a final strike from the front and immediately grabbed Berserker's face and pushed it down strongly.

***Set!*.**

Shortly afterwards she lifted the Berserker's body into the air.

"Is this the power of Berserker who defeated my friend? Don't make me laugh, Servant!" Karin snapped with a sharp look.

* **Grap!** *.

"UWAAA!"

She strengthened her grip, making Berserker shout loudly. Karin created a holographic sword.

"I will-".

* **Jleb!** *

Two daggers stuck in Karin's chest, one dagger was thought to hit the heart.

Karin turned to her chest, she found two daggers stuck to her chest, complete with both Berserker's hands holding the handle of the dagger.

***Set!*.**

She released her grip and took a few steps back, unconsciously dropping the newly formed sword. Her mouth was bleeding, she directed her hand towards the dagger.

Berserker immediately stood up from her downturn, she took Karin's sword on the ground and stepped forward.

*** Wush! ***

*** Jleb! ***

Berserker thrust him into the center of Karin's chest, shocking himself.

***Set!*.**

*** Tap! Tap! *.**

Berserker stepped back. Karin was silent when she was stuck with 3 sharp objects in the chest. No breathing sound could be heard from her lips.

Her vision was blank, her body showed no movement, not even a breath was heard.

However, her lips moved slowly as if to say something.

"One vital point ... Two points of life ... The same destructive force".

She raised her lips slightly, after that she smiled weakly. She turned to Berserker, with a sharp gaze like a spear to be shot.

"Requirements ... Fulfilled!".

*** Wush! ***

*** Jleb! Jleb Jleb! *.**

The three weapons that were originally in Karin's chest suddenly moved to Berserker's chest. Karin appeared in front of her while holding her sword while it was stuck.

She opened her eyes slowly, all the wounds she experienced seemed not to leave a single trace.

"**_Enchant ... Full Counter!_**"

~ **ZHITACHI** ~

"**_Enchant ... Full Counter!_**"

Berserker took a few steps back with a surprised face, her eyes returning to normal. She could not believe that the attack she had just directed at Karin's chest had returned to her.

Karin stood up slowly. She looked at the Berserker who was in extreme pain.

Karin slowly rotated the right wrist. The actual plan to be used later is in use now. She wanted to test how far the strength of Berserker, but what she can really disappoint.

"Looks like I'm hoping too much for you".

Karin turned around, walked away from Berserker who was standing still. She had lost interest in fighting Berserker.

***Set!*.**

*** Slub! ***

*** Trak! *.**

Karin looked back when she heard something. She saw the Berserker taking a weapon stuck in the chest.

"Hoi-Hoi," Karin said with a little surprise.

*** Slub! ***

*** Trak! *.**

Berserker took the hologram sword from her chest and threw it on the ground. Her gaze turned to Karin with a sharp look.

* **Wush!** *

Berserker suddenly disappeared from before her.

"What!".

* **Wush!** *

Berserker appears on Karin's left side and intends to take a left-side kick.

*** Duak! *.**

*** Wush! ***

*** Dum! ***

Karin bounced away when she received the attack. Since its appearance earlier, she had not felt the air from Berserker. Even the air pressure beside her didn't change one bit.

***Set!*.**

Karin immediately did a few somersaults to reduce the impact of her bouncing. Berserker appeared before her after doing somersaults.

*** Wush! ***

***Set!*.**

*** Duak! *.**

Like Karin's previous attack, Berserker appeared from behind and kicked it forward, sending Karin to bounce back forward.

*** Wush! ***

*** Dum! ***

Her body hit the ruins of the building strongly, causing clots of dust.

_Meanwhile_...

Shiro is taking a walk on the city road looking for Rin and Caster. It's been an hour since they returned to the dojo for dinner, making him worry.

He walked casually while glancing around. It's been a long time he didn't go out alone like this. enjoy the view of the city decorated with lights, the crowd of people who are walking, a few cars passing by to and fro, the scenery like this is the same as in the city of London.

The crowd grew lonelier as Shiro walked towards the park. He walked to his seat and rested his legs. He asked, where did Rin and Caster go. Usually Rin will go home if it's dinner time. However, until this moment he has not returned.

* **Dum!** *

A small explosion could be seen from the edge of the city near the river. Shiro only glanced at him.

"S-Senpai?" Call someone towards Shiro.

***Set!*.**

Shiro turned to the source of the voice. His face slowly startled when he looked at the girl with purple hair.

"Sakura?".

The girl named Sakura stood not far from Shiro's position. Both of their eyes looked at each other. Pupillary light depicting longing painted in their eyes.

Sakura appearance has changed. The clothes are the same as before, but there are several different parts. There is a pink scarf that covers her neck. Her haircut also changed, which was long and now has become shoulder length. She wears a pair of small orange earrings.

***Set!*.**

Shiro immediately stood up and walked towards Sakura, and so did the girl.

* **Tap!** *.

They stop and face each other.

"It's been a long time we haven't met, Sakura".

"How are you, Senpai?"

"I'm fine, how about your life?" Shiro replied with a smile.

"My life is like this, Senpai ... Ano, Senpai, what is London like?"

Shiro raised his head slightly, holding his chin as he stroked slowly.

"Eto ... It's quite fun there."

Sakura lowered her head slightly, she smiled faintly.

"I see".

* **Dum!** *

The explosion occurred again.

Shiro turned to the source of the explosion. He thought, why were there two explosions in the same place? Isn't that strange?

Rin walked over to Gil and Hormes who were watching Karin's fight with the Berserker.

"Who is that girl?" Rin asked openly.

"I don't know either" Gil replied.

Rin turned to the small clock in her left hand. Her face turned to surprise. She had an appointment with Shiro to have dinner at his dojo.

"I have an appointment with Emiya-kun!"

Rin turned back to the battlefield. She could not have left that great battle. Some questions about the girl continued to echo in her mind. She was also very curious about the end of the fight.

She took the cellphone in the skirt and typed something. Shortly thereafter she pointed her cellphone to her ear.

*** Tiit! ***

*** Tiit! ***

*** Tiit! ***

*** Tlick! ***

Someone picked up the phone from Rin.

"Hallo, where are you Rin?"

"I'm in the Shima river, hurry up and come here Emiya-kun ... Both of us are blocked by the Berserker".

"Berserker !? Okay, I'll go there with Sakura!".

"Sakura?"

"I met Sakura in the park".

Rin narrowed her eyes,

"Are you cheating?"

"E-Eh! No way! Ehem, I will go there ... Don't be desperate as usual".

"Yes".

* **Tlick!** *

Shiro turned off his cellphone then looked at Sakura.

"Let's go to the Shima river, Rin is waiting".

Sakura briefly opened her lips a little when she heard Rin's name, she softly bit her lip once then looked at Shiro.

"Um," Sakura replied with a smile.

_In_ _battle_ ...

*** Dum! ***

*** Duak! *.**

*** Wush! ***

*** Dum! ***

A wisp of smoke shot toward the top, showing Karin who was jumping after hitting the ruins of the building.

Her appearance this time was fairly messy. Her coat was even said to be no longer intact, only leaving the shoulder down. But her body did not release a drop of blood, not even a small wound, It seemed like nothing happened.

*** Wush! ***

*** Grap! *.**

Berserker emerged from the wisp of smoke and gripped Karin's leg, leaning her body back to the ground.

*** Wush! ***

*** Dum! ***

Karin lay on her back in a pile of buildings while staring at the Berserker landing in her direction. She immediately somersaulted back twice before Berserker stomped her legs into her stomach.

The smoke slowly began to thin, there was no movement from the two of them.

***Set!*.**

Karin tried to justify her position. She looked at the jacket she was wearing, closed her eyes once and then removed the rest of the coat from the body, then threw it aside.

"I have issued 200 medium blows and 30 heavy blows, it doesn't seem to have received any damage ... Berserker is indeed great" Praise Karin when she saw the figure of Berserker who was standing in front of him without suffering any injuries.

'Incredible regeneration, its attacks cannot be underestimated either. If left unchecked will be a major problem to the city of Adachi ... What can I do, I will use 'that' ability again'.

Karin raised her right hand parallel to her chest and turned to her,

'The damage that I have gotten is still insufficient, I have used Full Counter for the first try but failed. I still can't use Super Counter now '.

Karin lowered her hand back. She smiled, she felt like she was depressed in a situation like this.

"Maybe what the Ardas said about my Masochist self was true".

Karin immediately put on an attacking pose,

"Come on, Berserker!"

***Wush!*.**

The two of them flew back in the same direction.

***Tap! Tap!*.**

***Dum!*.**

Berserker and Karin grip each other. The ground on their feet collapsed when the two forces clashed.

"Show your anger again, wild beast!"

"***Grr!***".

***Duk!*.**

Berserker banged her forehead against Karin's forehead, making Karin lose her balance for a moment.

Taking no other chance, Berserker released her grip and immediately turned to Karin's neck.

*** Grap! *.**

*** Wush! ***

*** Dum! ***

Berserker gripped Karin's neck and hurled behind her, hitting the wreckage strongly.

"* Ukh! *".

For the first time Karin bled after a long period of detention. Berserker immediately jumped and was about to step on Karin's stomach.

***Set!*.**

*** Duak! *.**

Karin did not have the chance to avoid the attack, the building collapse collapsed when Berserker stepped on Karin's stomach.

***Set!*.**

*** Grap! *.**

Berserker gripped Karin's face and lifted it slowly. What she saw now was that Karin was smiling at the Berserker.

Seeing this the Berserker banged Karin's head back on the ground, not once or twice but twice.

***Set!*.**

*** Grap! *.**

This time Karin gripped Berserker's face, she tried to stand up slowly while pushing the Berserker's face.

"It's enough to give damage".

* **Duak!** *.

Karin hard hit Berserker's stomach so that her grip was released. She did somersault twice and turned a few times.

***Set!*.**

* **Duak!** *.

A strong kick was mobilized after she turned, making Berserker bounce back.

Hormes's gaze grew sharp when he saw something shooting toward them.

"Evade!"

Hormes, Gil, and Rin immediately evaded when the Berserker was bouncing towards them, Berserker darted toward the river after passing them.

***Set!*.**

In a slow time, Karin was running in their midst while chasing Berserker.

* **Wush!** *

***Set!*.**

"W-What is that!?" Rin said with surprise but no one answered questions from Rin.

Gil and Hormes's gaze immediately turned toward the river, the place where the Berserker was bouncing.

In the river itself, Karin continued to punch Berserker without stopping as if it would not allow her to fall. She continued to hit the Berserker and pushed her to the end of the river, even though her footing was now not on land but in water.

*** Duak! Wush! Duak! *.**

Because it was too fast, the river water seemed unable to hold Karin's footing. The cuts from Karin's feet when running were like splitting river water and giving strong waves when hitting the Berserker.

*** Duak! Wush! Duak! *.**

*** Dum! ***

Karin didn't realize that she had reached the edge of another river, yet she continued to beat the Berserker without mercy.

*** Duak! Duak! *.**

*** Grap! *.**

*** Duak! Duak! *.**

***Set!*.**

Karin hit twice in the stomach after that grabbed Berserker's face and then banged it on the ground twice. She immediately threw Berserker into the air after it jumped.

*** Duak! *.**

*** Wush! ***

*** Duak! Wush! Duak! Wush! ***

She kicked the Berserker's face and pushed it down, she immediately disappeared to the ground then kicked the back of the Berserker before she touched the ground. She disappeared again and appeared in front of her and kicked Berserker into the air. When in the air Karin also appeared then kicked the Berserker to the first place. She continued to carry out these attacks.

Just now she did a triangle kick where she would disappear and appear behind the enemy, make an attack then disappear again while forming a triangle-shaped attack pattern.

*** Wush! ***

*** Duak! *.**

Karin appeared in the first place and made a kick back, this time in full force, making Berserker slide back towards the city of Fuyuki.

"Something's coming!"

Hormes and Gil immediately bowed their heads when something shot out of their heads at high speed.

*** Wush! ***

*** Duak! *.**

This time Berserker's last stop landed in the rubble, the place he was first hit by Karin.

*** Wush! ***

*** Dum! ***

Shortly Karin landed in front of Hormes and Gil. Around her neck was a red striped pattern down to the bottom of the cheek. Her hands also have a striped pattern that spreads to the neck.

'That pattern ...'

"W-Who are you?" Rin asked toward Karin who was staring at the Berserker coldly at the ruins of the building.

Shiro and Sakura were seen running towards Rin. They stopped beside Rin.

Shiro's face was surprised when he saw the many ruins in this place.

"What happened in this place?" Shiro asked Rin but ignored.

Karin turned to the three of them.

"Oh? There are humans around here".

'Human?' Inner Hormes.

Karin felt the awkwardness of the purple haired girl.

"Hm?" She said while looking at Sakura.

She chuckled, during the battle of the death match, Karin never showed her laughter to anyone.

"I never thought that the Master of Berserker was in this place".

Everyone was surprised to hear what Karin said, especially Shiro and Rin. They turned to Sakura.

Sakura who looked cornered backward slowly.

"Sakura, you ...".

"Se-Senpai".

Shiro tries to approach Sakura but is prevented by Rin.

"Is that true, Sakura?" Rin asked with a sharp look.

*** Wush! ***

*** Dum! ***

Berserker came out of the cloud and landed in front of Sakura. Seeing that, Rin and Shiro immediately jumped back. Hormes and Gil who saw the Berserker still alive immediately stood in front of them and then stood by.

"Until when will you survive, Berserker" said Hormes in a cold tone.

"HUAHAHA! Your position is cornered, Mongrel!"

Sakura sighed once, she seemed not to show the slightest fear.

"We retreat, Berserker".

Berserker justified its position, eyes returning to normal. She faced back and lifted Sakura's body in a bridal style.

***Set!*.**

*** Tap! Tap! *.**

"SAKURA!" Call Shiro, he still could not believe what had just happened.

The Berserker stopped and then turned around.

"I forgot to say, Senpai ... I am the Master of the Berserker as the seventh Master in this war. I will defeat all Servants and offer the Holy Grail to you, and only I deserve to be by your side. Just wait for me, S-E-N-P-A-I ~".

Berserker turned back and left by jumping over some buildings.

Shiro fell silent hearing the words. As long as he knows Sakura doesn't have that kind of personality. He is kind and gentle, with a beautiful smile and a small and soothing voice.

However, what he was hearing and seeing now was like him. A mischievous smile and a flirtatious tone just now was threatening him. The innocent face he met earlier was like another mask when he said the word just now.

"What has happened so far with you ...".

"... Sakura".

~ **TBC** ~


End file.
